Arrêt sur images
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Petites histoires sur notre équipe de militaires préférée, mais surtout sur un certain colonel et son lieutenant.
1. Bon anniversaire princesse

Voici un petit recueil de one shot. Rating indiqués au début de chaque OS ainsi que s'il contient des spoiles.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**1 - Bon anniversaire Princesse (G)  
**

_Chaque année pour son anniversaire Liza reçoit une rose. Mais qui est donc son mystérieux admirateur?_

Un matin de mars, une jeune fille blonde se réveilla avec la sonnerie grinçante de son réveil. Encore endormie, elle appuya sur le bouton pour mettre fin à ce supplice matinal. Elle avait veillé tard la veille pour terminer ses devoirs et avait donc le plus grand mal à ouvrir les yeux. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche, et se préparer pour aller au collège. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle se dit qu'il était temps de se dépêcher un peu si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle descendit alors dans la cuisine où son père et l'élève de celui-ci déjeunaient en silence. Ils levèrent vers elle des regards endormis puis avec un sourire, ils dirent d'une même voix:

« Bon anniversaire Liza. »

Elle les remercia puis s'écroula sur une chaise pour boire le thé que son père lui avait préparé. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus complet, comme tous les matins. Après avoir lavé et rangé son bol, la jeune fille mit son sac sur l'épaule pour aller en cours. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, lança un « au revoir » et s'apprêta à partir. Sur le palier, elle eut la surprise de trouver une rose rouge avec une petite carte. Elle la prit et huma son parfum. Sur la carte, trois mots lui indiquèrent que cette fleure lui était destinée: « bon anniversaire princesse. »

****************

Dans un appartement d'East city, un réveil sonna faisant retentir sa voix métallique. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, une jeune femme blonde repensa au rêve qu'elle venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait trouvé une rose rouge sur le palier le jour de son anniversaire. Durant cinq ans, tous les ans, elle avait reçu la même fleure accompagné de la même carte sur laquelle figuraient toujours les trois même mots. Alors qu'elle se préparait pour se rendre au QG militaire, elle pensa à cet inconnu qui, pendant cinq ans, lui avait donné l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un. Un matin alors qu'elle fêtait son seizième anniversaire, elle ne trouva rien devant la porte, ni les années suivantes.

Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait son premier anniversaire depuis son retour d'Ishbal, mais personne ne serait là pour lui souhaiter, sauf peut être son nouveau supérieur le lieutenant-colonel Roy Mustang, si toutefois, il s'en souvenait. « Princesse » personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça à part cet inconnu, ce mot avait pris un sens particulier pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi, elle n'avait rien d'une princesse, mais ce simple mot avait créé l'illusion qu'elle était importante aux yeux de quelqu'un, et même si elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

En l'ouvrant, elle eut alors la surprise de trouver un bouquet de six roses rouges accompagné d'une carte: « pour tous les anniversaires que je ne vous ai pas souhaité, ma princesse. ». Elle sourit. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé? Quelque chose avait changé sur ce mot, « ma princesse » pourquoi avait-il placé un possessif? Était-elle si importante que ça pour lui? Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi cet personne lui offrait une rose à tous ses anniversaires, et surtout, pourquoi elle lui en avait offert pour ses anniversaires passés, comme en guise d'excuse. Mais il en manquait une, celle pour son anniversaire de cette année. Mettant le bouquet dans un vase, elle se demandait si l'expéditeur s'était trompé ou s'il l'avait fait exprès. D'un autre côté, s'il s'excusait de ne pas lui avoir souhaité ses six derniers anniversaires, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ne pas lui souhaiter celui-ci. Enfin, elle ne voyait pas non plus l'intérêt que pouvait avoir cet homme à lui offrir une rose tous les ans sans jamais se présenter à elle.

Sur le chemin, elle se demandait si le mystérieux inconnu savait que la rose rouge était sa fleure préférée, ou si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Comment l'aurait-il su? Elle rit à cette interrogation, après tout, il avait bien sa nouvelle adresse. Cette pensées l'inquiéta un peu, mais de toute façon, les roses n'ont jamais mangé personne.

Elle arriva au QG pile à l'heure, avant ses camarades. Elle avait du mal à rester concentrée, elle ne se rendait pas non plus compte qu'elle souriait. Quatre hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, la saluant. Elle leur répondit avec une inhabituelle bonne humeur qui les surpris tous. Alors que Mustang arrivait avec deux heures de retard, elle lui adressa tout juste un petit reproche, toujours en souriant. Le lieutenant-colonel, d'abord surpris, ré afficha rapidement le sourire qu'il arborait en entrant. Il s'installa à son bureau, pour ne rien faire. La matinée passé ainsi, dans la bonne humeur générale.

Après la pause déjeuner, le sourire de la jeune femme avait disparu. Son supérieur n'avait pas pensé à son anniversaire alors qu'il connaissait sa date de naissance. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça la blessait qu'il n'y pense pas. Et ce sourire qu'il affichait depuis le début de la journée, comme s'il le faisait exprès. Son changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu parmi les fainéants de l'équipe. Ils se mirent tous au travail, sauf Mustang qui cherchait désespérément une excuse pour partir plus tôt. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, sous prétexte qu'il avait une chose très importante à faire.

La journée se terminai lentement. Après avoir rangé les dossiers terminés, qui n'étaient pas nombreux, Liza Hawkeye rentra chez elle. Devant sa porte elle trouva cette fois, une unique rose accompagnée d'une carte « bon anniversaire ma princesse ». Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, regardant la carte et sentant le parfum délicat de la fleure. Elle la plaça parmi le bouquet qu'elle avait reçu le matin. Elle passa sa soirée à regarder les quatre mots écrits sur la carte. Elle aurait tant voulu demander à cet inconnu pourquoi elle était importante pour lui, mais surtout le remercier. Ce soir là, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que quelqu'un la voit comme une femme et non comme un soldat.

Les années passèrent, et à tous ses anniversaires, la jeune femme retrouvait une fleure devant sa porte. S'il n'y avait rien le matin, elle pouvait toujours être sure de la trouver le soir en rentrant. Elle aurait tant voulu voir celui qui les déposait sur son palier. Un soir, elle interrogea ses voisins mais personne n'avait vu qui que ce soit entrer avec une rose dans l'immeuble. Toutefois, sa voisine d'en face, qui rentrait peu de temps avant elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de rose sur le seuil de sa porte à l'heure où elle était rentrée. Déçue, elle était retournée dans son appartement pour y placer la délicate fleure dans le vase qui avait fini par devenir le vase réservé pour la rose d'anniversaire. Elle savait tout de même que l'inconnu les déposait peu de temps avant son arrivée. Une année, elle avait essayé de rentrer avant sa voisine mais Mustang avait décrété qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de partir avant lui. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne filerait pas en douce, il lui avait donné une lettre de dix pages à corriger et taper. Pour une fois, il fallait absolument que la lettre parte ce jour là, il lui avait donc demander d'aller à la poste après avoir fini. Il était parti peu de temps avant elle en lui lançant un grand sourire, lui demandant de ne pas oublier de poster sa lettre. Elle n'avait donc pas pu voir son mystérieux admirateur.

Mais comme pour contrebalancer la joie que lui procurait cette attention, Mustang ne lui avait pas souhaité une seule fois un « bon anniversaire ». Deux mots, ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué. Mais encore, fallait-il qu'il y pense. Quand elle quittait son poste le soir de son anniversaire, elle était terriblement déçue qu'il l'ait oublié une nouvelle fois. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait stupide d'y accorder autant d'importance. Aussi, quand venait le mois de septembre, elle laissait toujours un mot sur son bureau pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, même si cela ne comptait pas pour lui, ça comptait pour elle.

Un soir de juin, le lieutenant Hawkeye rentra chez elle après avoir du passer sa journée à surveiller le colonel pour qu'il travail. Elle regarda les cartons entassés dans son appartement, elle allait déménager avec toute son équipe pour se rendre à Central city. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'elle ne recevrait plus de rose. Tant pis, durant six ans elle n'en avait pas reçues, elle pouvait très bien s'en passer. Elle allait de nouveau redevenir une femme comme les autres sans plus rien pour la démarquer, non pas qu'elle l'ai dit à qui que ce soit, mais chaque fois qu'elle lisait les quatre petits mots qui accompagnaient la rose, elle se sentait spéciale et elle aimait ça. Elle devait bien l'avouer, cet inconnu était le seul à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, et cela la rendait heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à elle. Comment une simple fleure pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur elle? Avec un soupir, elle pensa que tout comme lors des six années où elle n'avait rien reçu, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe d'amertume en ouvrant sa porte le matin. Plus personne ne lui souhaiterait son anniversaire, et ça allait lui manquer.

Le mois de mars arriva rapidement, et avec lui, son anniversaire. En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, elle ne trouva rien, bien sur, et elle savait également qu'elle ne trouverait rien le soir venu. Elle se rendit au QG de central pour y vivre une journée comme toutes les autres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Le colonel Mustang avait décidé de se comporter comme un enfant. Il affichait en permanence un petit sourire malicieux et ne cessait de s'agiter en regardant l'heure. « Il doit avoir un rendez-vous ce soir, pensa Liza. » Elle avait le plus grand mal à le calmer, il s'impatientait, il voulait que la journée se termine. Il se déconcentré pour un rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il avait l'air de réfléchir, mais il ne faisait que fixer l'horloge murale, comme hypnotisé par les mouvements de la trotteuse. Il en serait presque venu à lui faire un caprice pour qu'elle accélère le court du temps si elle ne l'avait pas menacé de le faire rester après le service pour terminer les rapports en retard. Il se mit alors au travail avec une ardeur qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu. Quand Breda lui demanda pourquoi il avait peur de rester ce soir, il lui répondit qu'il avait un rendez-vous très important qu'il ne voulait absolument pas manquer.

A la fin de la journée, elle put enfin rentrer chez elle se reposer après la journée de folie que lui avait fait vivre le colonel Mustang. Arrivant sur son palier, elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte mais avant qu'elle ne la tourne, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Quelqu'un s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir ce corps si près d'elle, plus grand qu'elle, probablement un homme. Le souffle chaud dans son cou lui indiquait qu'il était essoufflé, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner, elle sentit sur sa joue un contact froid et délicat. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme rouge, une rose. L'inconnu à la rose était à Central? Comment savait-il où la trouver? Une main plaça ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille avant de se poser sur sa hanche, la collant contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de l'homme battre à tout rompre, aussi fort que le sien. Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau laissant une volée de baisers comme des papillons dans son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Elle restait pétrifiée, ne sachant comment réagir, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, elle hésitait à envoyer valser cet homme qui avait toujours eu une pensée pour elle, même quand les autres l'oubliaient. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser l'embrasser comme ça alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Alors qu'elle se décidait à le repousser, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille:

« Bon anniversaire ma princesse. »

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son supérieur. Il caressa doucement son visage avec la rose. Elle restait immobile, perdue dans ce regard ténébreux et ardent qu'il posait sur elle. Il replaça sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire de plus en plus stupéfaite. D'abord timide, le baiser devint plus langoureux au fur et à mesure qu'elle y participait. Elle se colla complètement à lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et entra, avec la jeune femme. Malgré les apparences, il n'avait pas oublié un seul anniversaire de sa princesse...

****************************************************

Voilà le premier, j'espère que vous avez aimé. D'autres viendront bientôt. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais aussi, si vous avez des scénarii que vous voulez voir réaliser (royai de préférence).

Merci d'avoir lu.

S-LH


	2. Le cours de cuisine

**2 - Le cours de cuisine (G)**

_Pour séduire sa nouvelle conquête, le colonel Mustang demande des cours de cuisine au lieutenant Hawkeye, cours qui ne se passent pas forcément bien..._

******************************************************************************************************

Dans un bureau au deuxième étage du QG militaire de Central city, le silence régnait en maître, seulement rompu par le grattement de la plume d'un stylo sur une feuille de papier. Il était à peine 8h00 du matin et la petite pièce était encore déserte. Enfin presque, une jeune femme en uniforme, ses cheveux blonds attachés par une barrette était déjà occupée à remplir un dossier important qui avait été « oublié » la veille. Elle avait pris sur elle de le terminer, n'arrivant pas à joindre son supérieur pour lui demander de venir plus tôt. Elle lui avait téléphoné en arrivant chez elle, mais personne n'avait décroché, de même que lorsqu'elle avait réessayé plus tard dans la soirée. Avec une pointe d'amertume, elle avait pensé qu'il devait être en charmante compagnie, et que soit la téléphone ne l'intéressait pas, soit il n'était pas chez lui. Elle avait hésité à l'appeler vers minuit alors qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, de peur de le réveiller, bien que ce fut le but initiale de l'idée, ce qui aurait constitué un vengeance personnelle tant pour le surplus de travail qu'il lui laisser que pour l'indifférence qu'il manifestait envers elle.

Elle se plaignait pour la forme, mais elle souhaitait toujours qu'il ne finisse pas son travail à temps, afin de pouvoir rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il la faisait rester plus tard, il la raccompagnait toujours. Le trajet était assez court, mais à ses yeux ces dix minutes devenaient le plus beau moment de la journée. Les minutes défilaient, le reste de l'équipe arriva à 9h00 précise. Tous se mirent au travail dès leur arrivée. Alors que 10h00 approchait, elle appréhendait l'entrée du colonel, elle le voyait déjà avec son sourire de tombeur, racontant sa soirée de la veille passée en compagnie de sa nouvelle conquête.

Il n'en fut rien. Roy Mustang arriva en effet un sourire aux lèvres, mais ses premiers mots furent adressés directement à sa subordonnée, et non au sous-lieutenant Havoc. Il ne fit aucune allusion à sa nuit avec une quelconque femme, il se contenta de se planter devant le bureau de Liza, attendant qu'elle lève la tête vers lui, ce qu'elle fit avec un regard interrogateur.

« Lieutenant, vous êtes bonne cuisinière je crois, lui dit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

-Euh... »

Ledit lieutenant était un peu perdu. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. C'était en effet elle qui cuisinait lorsque Roy Mustang n'était que l'apprenti de son père. A cette époque là, son père ne permettait pas à son élève et à sa fille de se voir, aussi ne s'étaient-ils rencontré qu'à sa mort. Ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés dans un couloir, et d'ailleurs Roy ne savait pas que son maître avait une fille. Il savait que quelqu'un faisait le ménage et les repas, mais il ne savait pas qui. Ainsi donc il avait apprécié sa cuisine. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait remarqué, mais elle ne s'était contentée de faire ses repas, c'était également elle qui rangeait et nettoyait sa chambre et lavait son linge. Elle préféra ne rien dire et attendre qu'il continue.

« J'ai besoin d'aide lieutenant, continua-t-il sur le même ton. J'ai vraiment besoin que vous m'appreniez à cuisiner. »

Liza le regardait toujours avec la même expression surprise, il vivait seul depuis des années et il ne savait pas cuisiner? Sans doute parlait-il de cuisiner des mets plus élaborés qu'un plat de pâtes. Elle ne répondait toujours pas, sa demande devait cacher quelque chose et elle voulait tout savoir pour ne pas accepter n'importe quoi. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait tout à coup besoin de devenir chef pour savoir ce qui l'attendait. S'il devait faire un repas seulement pour quelques personnes, elle pourrait lui montrer comment faire, mais s'il s'agissait de vraiment l'aider à apprendre l'art culinaire, elle devait partir en courant.

« S'il vous plait lieutenant. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de m'aider à préparer un repas. Enfin plutôt de me montrer, que je sois capable de le refaire moi-même. Et des orangettes, ajouta-il avec un sourire, c'est très important.

-Les orangettes ou le repas?

-Les orangettes, quelle question, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Mais c'est pour quoi faire? Demanda Breda.

-C'est pour séduire ma nouvelle cible, annonça-t-il sur un ton triomphant. »

En entendant cela, Liza eut le plus grand mal à contenir sa colère. Il lui demandait à elle de l'aider à séduire sa prochaine victime. Elle qui était amoureuse de lui et qu'il ne voyait pas. Quand il avait complimenté sa cuisine et réclamé son aide, elle avait été heureuse qu'il remarque enfin qu'elle était aussi une femme, mais il avait seulement vu une autre qualité à exploiter à ses propres fins, à croire qu'elle devait être à son entière disposition. Elle lui répondit froidement qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre, à cause de lui bien sur, elle n'allait pas en plus lui sacrifier son dimanche. Devant cette réplique à laquelle il ne s'attendait visiblement pas, il ne sut que dire. Il resta à la regarder, à la fois surpris et déçu. Il bredouilla qu'il comprenait mais il insista tout de même. Elle lui lança qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre, que sa vie ne tournait pas autour de lui et qu'elle se fichait pas mal de savoir comment il mettait les femmes dans son lit. Contrarié par ce refus catégorique, il fit une moue boudeuse et alla s'assoir à son bureau les bras croisés comme un enfant capricieux. Voyant qu'il ne travaillait pas, elle le rappela à l'ordre mais il continua à regarder droit devant lui. Après trois tentative elle obtint enfin une réponse.

« Je travaillerai que si vous acceptez de m'aider. »

Elle resta bouche bée devant l'ultimatum, il ne reculait vraiment devant rien. A la fin de la matinée, elle dut céder pour qu'il se mette enfin à remplir ses dossiers. Avec un sourire radieux il lui dit alors qu'il l'attendrait dimanche chez lui à 15h.

Le dimanche après-midi arriva trop vite à son goût et c'est au ralenti que Liza Hawkeye se rendit chez son supérieur pour lui apprendre à cuisiner, ou plutôt pour l'aider à conquérir sa nouvelle cible. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle faisait cela, elle songea à l'étrangler une fois arrivée pour lui faire comprendre son état d'esprit, mais elle se dit que se serait bête de se retrouver en prison pour lui.

Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita un instant puis frappa deux coups, après tout, maintenant qu'elle y était, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, la remerciant d'être venue. Elle voulut lui balancer à la figure tous ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui et ses conquêtes depuis qu'il lui avait demandé son aide mais se retint craignant de se retrouver avec un rapport pour insubordination. Il lui indiqua la cuisine en lui disant qu'il lui laissait carte blanche pour confectionner un repas avec ce qu'elle trouverait. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais un regard noir et lourd de reproches.

Elle commença à fouiller dans ses placards et dans le frigo pour voir de quoi ils disposaient pour préparer le repas qui ferait tomber la demoiselle dans les bras du grand Mustang. A cette pensée, elle faillit partir en courant, elle n'avait aucune envie de le jeter dans les bras d'une autre. Elle se renferma encore un peu plus pour ne pas laisser libre cours à sa colère, cet après-midi promettait d'être assez désagréable. Sentant qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, il ne dit rien et la laissa faire tandis qu'elle sortait ce dont elle avait besoin. Se sentant tout à coup coupable, il bafouilla une série d'excuses, ce à quoi elle répliqua froidement que plus vite ils auraient fini, plus vite elle pourrait profiter de son seul jour de congé.

Il regarda le plan de travail, pour voir ce qu'elle avait choisi, sans toutefois oser lui demander pour quel menu elle avait opté. Avec autorité, elle lui demanda de faire bouillir de l'eau pour les tomates, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Une fois l'eau à ébullition, il y plongea les légumes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, en attendant les instructions, il la regardait couper un poivron et un concombre. Il retira vite les légumes de l'eau lorsqu'elle lui hurla qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser trop longtemps, dans la précipitation, l'eau brulante l'éclaboussa. En entendant son grognement, elle le poussa violemment en murmurant;

« même pas capable de faire ça... mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là? »

Ce cours devenait de plus en plus pénible autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, d'autant que Roy ne comprenait pas bien ce qui arrivait à sa subordonnée. Elle lui ordonna d'éplucher les tomates pendant qu'elle cherchait le sel, le poivre et le persil. Sous le regard sévère de la belle blonde, il mixa les tomates de manière à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun morceaux. Une fois cela fait, elle ajouta de l'eau et les légumes qu'elle avait coupés en petits morceaux puis quelques glaçons et les ajouta pour refroidir la soupe.

Il plongea le bout d'une cuiller pour gouter. Délicieux. Il refit le même geste mais cette fois il porta la cuiller aux lèvres de sa subordonnée. Satisfaite du résultat, sa seule réaction fut de lancer la suite des opérations pour terminer au plus vite. Roy baissa la tête comme un soldat vaincu, il avait tant espéré passer un moment agréable avec elle et elle ne pensait qu'à lui faire sentir qu'elle serait mieux partout ailleurs qu'avec lui. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il serait désagréable lui aussi. Elle n'aimait pas entendre parler de ses conquêtes, soit, il ne parlerait que de la prochaine. Toutefois, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que faisait la jeune femme lorsqu'il dit avec un sourire.

« Je suis sure qu'elle va adorer, merci beaucoup lieutenant. Vous savez, elle est vraiment merveilleuse. »

Entendant un grognement, il regarda dans sa direction et il vit qu'elle venait de se couper avec le couteau qu'elle tenait. Il se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider mais elle le repoussa violemment en lui disant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle passa sa main sous l'eau froide jusqu'à ce que le saignement s'arrête. Elle n'avait déjà pas envie de l'aider à préparer ce repas, mais il fallait en plus qu'il en rajoute en lui parlant de sa nouvelle pintade. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de partir? Rien, après tout. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Son supérieur s'était complètement collé à elle, les mains sur ses hanches, la tête sur son épaules, il regardait sa main blessée avec une moue coupable d'enfant puni. Cette proximité la troubla un instant, elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il lui prit le couteau des mains pour couper la viande à sa place en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il trouvait dommage d'abimer de si jolies mains. Surprise, elle le regarda un moment, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait attention à elle tout à coup.

Alors qu'elle épluchait les légumes, l'atmosphère se détendit, il commençait même à la faire rire, plus par sa maladresse que par son humour, mais elle riait. Alors que la viande cuisait, il regarda ses mains un instant, elles étaient pleines de sauce au curry. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur le beau visage du colonel, il se tourna vers sa subordonnée qui, prise par surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Elle se débattait alors qu'il lui badigeonnait le visage de sauce en riant. Pour se défendre elle attrapa la cuiller dans le plat pour lui rendre la pareille. Cherchant à éviter l'assaut, il lui attrapa les poignets et lui maintint les mains dans le dos, la collant ainsi contre lui. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, voyant la trainée jaune sur la joue de sa subordonnée et qui mourait au coin de sa bouche. Il lui lâcha un poignet pour saisir la cuiller qu'elle tenait et la poser. Il prit une serviette et commença à lui essuyer doucement le visage, suivant les contours de son visage. Elle bégaya qu'elle pouvait le faire elle même mais il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, d'autant plus, qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui. Perturbée par la situation, elle ne vit pas tout de suite que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Elle resta pétrifiée quand les lèvres de son supérieur se posèrent sur sa joue pour la débarrasser de la sauce. Toujours dans ses bras, elle le sentit se rapprocher dangereusement de sa bouche, léchant la sauce sur son passage.

Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, le souffle court, ses yeux plongés dans son regard d'ambre qui trahissait son trouble. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dégagea et finit d'enlever la sauce sur son visage avec de l'eau. De son côté, Mustang cachait sa déception derrière la serviette avec laquelle il se nettoyait le visage. Liza n'osait plus se retourner pour le regarder, mais le supplice touchait à sa fin, il n'avait plus que les orangettes à préparer. Pour reprendre contenance, Mustang se remit à parler de sa future petite amie. Liza reçut ses paroles comme autant de coups de poignard, il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser et maintenant il lui balançait à la gueule qu'il allait sortir avec une autre. Il ne tarissait pas déloges au sujet de cette femme, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre c'en était trop pour elle. Elle l'écoutait parler de cette femme parfaite et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand elle se rendit compte de son ton sérieux et amoureux. Elle se tourna vers lui, au bord des larmes, le cœur en lambeau, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire comblé sur le visage, il parlait d'elle comme de celle avec laquelle il passerait le reste de sa vie. Son cœur s'arrêta, il était tombé amoureux. Elle avait toujours souffert de le voir flirter à droite et à gauche mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que l'une d'elles puisse réellement lui plaire. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Il lui parlait mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas exister pour lui.

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de lui faire remarquer d'une voix tremblante qu'ils avaient encore du travail. Avec colère, elle lui ordonna d'éplucher les oranges pendant qu'elle s'occupait du chocolat. Il lui fit alors la remarque qu'elle n'était pas très agréable depuis le début de l'après midi et qu'il ne la retenait pas si elle avait mieux à faire. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop, combien de fois lui avait-elle répété qu'elle avait mieux à faire que cuisiner avec lui? Folle de rage elle mentionna que le général Hakuro essayait depuis un moment de la prendre dans son service et elle laissa sous-entendre que la place pourrait l'intéresser. Tout en pressant les oranges il lui rappela pourquoi elle l'avait suivi et par la même occasion sacrifié sa carrière. La casserole était à présent sur le feu, ils devaient attendre une heure et demi avant que les morceaux de peau ne soient confits. Le ton montait dans la petite cuisine où les deux militaires se disputaient, de plus en plus énervés. Mustang n'en pouvait plus, il supportait sa mauvaise humeur depuis des heures, depuis des années même, et à présent elle menaçait de partir à cause d'un simple petit dimanche perdu. En hurlant il souligna qu'elle ne lui était pas si nécessaire qu'elle semblait le croire et qu'il trouverait toujours quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Ces derniers mots finirent de l'achever, elle ne put retenir tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle lui balança tous les reproches qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui faire.

« Mais vous n'êtes qu'un incapable! Vous seriez pas allé loin sans moi, la preuve, je dois encore vous aider à séduire je ne sais qui. D'ailleurs vous croyez pas que j'vous vois assez tous les jours à supporter vos caprices?

-Mais puisque ma présence vous insupporte à ce point lieutenant, je vous en prie, rentrez chez vous, j'ai pas besoin de vous pour terminer. J'ai pas besoin de vous lieutenant Hawkeye! »

Sur ses mots elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains en lui répliquant qu'il se débrouillerait aussi pour ranger et partit en claquant la porte. Roy prit un moment pour se calmer. Une fois l'orage passé, il regarda l'état de sa cuisine, non seulement l'évier était rempli de différents plats et couverts, mais en plus, le sol était couvert par endroit de sauce au curry. Il prit une profonde inspiration, réalisant ce qu'il lui avait dit;

« j'ai pas besoin de vous »

Il avait tant espéré que cet après midi se passe bien, il avait même cru gagner à un moment, mais il avait fallu qu'elle s'écarte avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Comment lui expliquer à présent? Il se maudit lui même d'avoir parler d'une conquête, il aurait très bien pu dire des amis. Il était sensé la séduire au cours de la leçon, le repas n'était qu'un bonus. Jamais il ne s'y était aussi mal pris pour conquérir le cœur d'une femme. Il avait compris son erreur quand il avait vu la peine dans ses yeux quand il parlait avec amour de sa nouvelle cible, sans qu'elle sache qu'il parlait d'elle. Il avait médité cette stratégie pendant des mois sans oser lui demander, face à elle, il n'était qu'un adolescent qui a peur d'aborder son premier amour, craignant de se faire rejeter. Il avait tout gâché.

Une fois chez elle, Liza s'écroula sur son canapé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il la considère à son entière disposition, l'appelant à l'aide à tout bout de champ et la jetant dès qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle sans le moindre remerciement. Elle n'était pas sa chose, il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, elle n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. Il s'était seulement moqué d'elle, l'aurait-il embrassé si elle ne s'était pas écartée? Elle ne comprenait pas quelle satisfaction il pouvait trouver à jouer ainsi avec elle. Elle prit rapidement une douche et partit se coucher sans diner.

Le lendemain, elle arriva au bureau la première comme toujours mais elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre au travail. Sa dispute de la veille avec son supérieur l'avait ébranlée, elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais repensa de façon sérieuse à la proposition du général Hakuro, après tout Mustang ne lui avait-il pas fait comprendre qu'il se passerait sans peine de ses services? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le nouvel arrivant qui se posta devant son bureau. Elle leva la tête et eut le plus grand mal à retenir ses larmes en voyant son supérieur qui la regardait. Sans rien dire il déposa une petite boite sur son bureau et alla s'assoir. Elle fixa l'objet avant de demander de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ouvrez le, vous verrez. »

Il avait l'air complètement abattu, aussi, ne posa-t-elle aucune autre question. Elle prit la boite et l'ouvrit. Des orangettes. Elle sourit de cette attention, sans doute était-ce en guise d'excuses pour la veille. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle appréciait qu'il en ait également fait pour elle mais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il leva vers elle un regard désespéré, comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise.

« Honnêtement lieutenant, regardez le contenu de la boite et dites moi si vous pensez que j'ai pu en faire plus. »

Elle s'exécuta, il était vrai qu'elle était bien remplie et que rien que cela représentait déjà un énorme travail, mais il en avait forcément fait plus pour la femme qui faisait briller ses yeux. A cette pensée son morale retomba au plus bas. Elle lui fit par de ses pensées. Il poussa un long soupir et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de dire d'une voix éteinte.

« Bon sang, Liza, quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre?

-Pardon? Lui répondit-elle surprise. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre colonel?

-Vous êtes désespérante, vous savez. J'avais espéré que l'après midi d'hier se passerait mieux, vous auriez surement compris. D'ailleurs le diner nous attend toujours, si ça vous tente pour ce soir. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, ne comprenant toujours pas, il n'était pas pour elle ce diner alors pourquoi l'invitait-il? Quand elle lui posa la question, elle le sentit s'énerver de nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire et elle ne comprenait pas, ils n'iraient pas loin de cette manière. Avec son plus beau sourire, il s'excusa de ne rien lui avoir dit la veille, mais il l'avait trouvé magnifique les cheveux détachés avec ses vêtements civils. Il semblait mal à l'aise tandis qu'il s'excusait de s'être emporté. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il murmurait maladroitement qu'elle était loin d'être inutile et qu'au contraire, il ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle. Il se lança dans une description hésitante de la manière dont il la voyait, de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder, et bafouillait comme un adolescent pas sur de sa déclaration. Elle l'écoutait de plus en plus stupéfaite, surtout que cette liste ressemblait point pour point au portrait qu'il lui avait brossé de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

« Donc si j'ai tout compris, vous vouliez me séduire avec un repas que j'aurai moi-même préparé? »

Reprenant espoir, il éclata de rire, la chose pouvait en effet être tournée de cette manière. Il posa son menton au creux de sa main et la regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour et un sourire rêveur, il arborait la même expression que la veille, alors qu'elle croyait qu'il parlait d'une autre. Leur bulle éclata brutalement avec l'entrée en scène du reste de l'équipe dans un concert de bâillements. Le sourire de Roy s'effaça, elle ne lui avait rien dit, pire encore, elle s'approchait du bureau avec une monstrueuse pile de dossiers. Avec un soupir il prit le premier et l'ouvrit. Il releva alors la tête vers son lieutenant qui le regardait avec un léger sourire et lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil en guise d'acquiescement. Discrètement, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il enleva du dossier le petit morceau de papier glissé à son attention sur lequel était simplement écrit « 20h »...

**********************************************************************************************

Voilà le deuxième, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve, mais il faudra les mériter^^, si vous voulez que je continue ce recueil, tapez review ;).

Merci d'avoir lu, Jaamatane!

S-LH


	3. La première fois

Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous si impatiemment, le 3e OS!!!

Foule: Waaaaa!!!

Bon ben puisque je vous vois trépigner d'impatience, bonne lecture^^

**3 - La première fois. (13+)**

_Au cours d'un jeu tout à fait anodin, la Team Mustang fait de biens surprenantes révélations._

De l'extérieur, le bâtiment était entièrement plongé dans le noir, par les fenêtres ne perçait aucune lumière. S'il ne s'était pas s'agit du QG militaire de Central City, on aurait pu le croire à l'abandon. Il n'en était rien. En effet, il était encore rempli de soldats et autre personnel administratif qui attendaient bien sagement de reprendre leur service. Si l'on regardait de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir de petites lumières provenant de bougies, autour desquelles se regroupaient plusieurs personnes dont les ombres dansaient sur les murs au rythme des ondulations de la petites flammes. Si certains tentaient désespérément de continuer leur travail malgré l'absence de visibilité, d'autres préféraient s'adonner à des jeux, cartes, questions/réponses ou simplement histoires d'épouvante. Au deuxième étage du bâtiment, un petit groupe de six militaires en civil avait laissé tomber les grades, ils n'étaient plus que six personnes, six amis qui discutaient. Des rires se faisaient entendre de temps à autres, l'ambiance était assez légère et décontractée.

Ils étaient réunis autour de quelques bougies d'où s'échappait suffisamment de lumière pour voir les visages des six soldats assis par terre. Une coupure de courant avait surpris le QG de Central City en début de soirée et les soldats avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas quitter leurs bureaux, même ceux en fin de service. Ainsi ils se retrouvaient en cercle à jouer à un jeu anodin mais dangereux. Le premier avait été désigné par tirage au sort et avait eu le droit de poser la question de son choix à la personne de son choix, celle-ci étant dans l'obligation de répondre la vérité. Ensuite, la personne interrogée pouvait à son tour questionner qui elle voulait. Depuis une heure, ils en apprenaient de belles sur tous les membres de l'équipe, provoquant souvent d'incontrôlables fous-rires au détriment du malheureux qui avait pourtant répondu honnêtement.

Ils apprirent ainsi que la peur que les chiens inspiraient au sous-lieutenant Breda datait de son enfance durant laquelle il avait été traumatisé par le doberman de la voisine. Ses mésaventures suscitèrent l'hilarité générale. Les questions devenaient de plus en plus pointues et personnelles au fur et à mesure que chacun cherchait à se venger des railleries, mais personne n'avait imaginé que cela aurait pu déraper à ce point là. Tout partit d'une innocente question, sans arrière pensée mais empreinte de trop de curiosité. Toutes les barrières semblaient tomber entre les membres de l'équipe, aussi personne ne vit le danger de cette interrogation, ni de la réaction qu'engendra la réponse.

Un petit sourire malicieux, le sous-lieutenant Havoc avait simplement demandé à l'adjudant Fuery à quel age il avait eu sa première petite ami, et celui-ci avait répondu, le rouge aux joues, qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille puisqu'il n'arrivait jamais à approcher celles qui lui plaisaient. Le premier domino venait d'être poussé, entrainant tous les autres dans sa chute. Une fois que Fuery eu posé une question gentillette à Falman, celui-ci reporta son attention sur le petit binoclard. Pas de petite amie, donc pas de maitresse. Penaud, le jeune homme acquiesça. Très vite, le jeu des questions fut oublié et toute l'attention reportée sur Kain qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour éviter les questions des quatre hommes qui avaient le plus grand mal à croire qu'un homme de son age fût encore inexpérimenté.

Pensant tiré son collègue de l'embarra, le lieutenant Liza Hawkeye fit une remarque innocente sur la curiosité de ses camarades. Elle n'aurait peut être pas du, mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. On ne lui connaissait aucune aventure, on ne la voyait jamais regarder un homme, bref, rien ne laissait penser qu'elle-même eût une quelconque expérience. Ils se mirent alors à la harceler de questions auxquelles elle avait le plus grand mal à ne pas répondre. Elle ne savait comment échapper à cet interrogatoire. Breda et Havoc étaient les plus curieux et les plus empressés. Inspirant un bon coup, elle leur proposa un marché qu'elle était certaine qu'ils refuseraient. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas la réaction attendue.

« Si je réponds à vos questions, je veux que chacun de vous y réponde également. »

Tous semblèrent réfléchir mais finir par accepter pour son plus grand malheur. Elle était coincée. Il lui posèrent alors la même question qu'à Fuery, et devant son hésitation, ils la répétèrent. Elle déglutit difficilement, jamais elle n'avait dit cela à qui que ce soit, et elle n'avait pas envie de le faire, elle n'en était pas très fière, mais ils avaient passé un marché. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir leur réaction quand elle annonça finalement.

« La première fois que je suis sortie avec un garçon j'avais presque dix huit ans... »

Elle marqua une pause, son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne voulait rien ajouter de plus, mais la question viendrait de toutes façons. Ils avaient compris que la phrase n'était pas finie, aussi attendaient-ils sagement. De plus, cet aveux n'avait rien de gênant, ce ne pouvait être la cause de son trouble, elle avait forcément quelque chose d'autre à dire.

« La première fois que j'ai couché avec un garçon, j'avais seize ans. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, les laissant méditer ses paroles. Ils ne comprenaient visiblement pas qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec son premier amant. La regardant de biais, Mustang prit une gorgée d'eau qu'il recracha aussitôt comme sous l'effet d'une décharge en criant « Quoi! ». Elle baissa la tête tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers leur supérieur. Ce fut Fuery qui posa la question qu'elle redoutait.

« Mais attendez, vous nous dîtes que vous avez couché avec un garçon sans même sortir avec lui?

-On ne vous imaginait pas comme ça lieutenant, lança Havoc, soudain très intéressé.

-Il n'y a rien à imaginer, cria-t-elle. J'ai dit que je ne sortais pas avec lui, pas que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Il m'a fait des avances, je n'ai pas su lui résister c'est tout. De toutes façons il est parti après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça! »

Ce douloureux souvenir lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Mustang vida le contenu de son verre sur les bougies, les laissant seulement éclairés par la faible lumière de la lune. Il ne voulait pas que les autres la voient pleurer. Il leur en voulait d'avoir forcé cet aveux. De son côté Liza essayait désespérément d'échapper aux souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ses baisers avaient été fougueux et pleins de passion. Il avait été assez maladroit, mais ils avaient tout de même passé une nuit merveilleuse ensemble, elle avait vraiment cru pouvoir trouver du réconfort dans ses bras après la mort de son père. Il était parti le lendemain, sans même l'embrasser, pour ne jamais revenir. Elle se tut, elle n'en dirait pas plus. Un silence gêné s'installa, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit tombé sous le charme d'un séducteur, mais cela expliquait sa résistance à celui de Mustang.

En colère après ses subordonnés, le colonel leur rappela qu'ils devaient à leur tour parler de leur première petite amie, de leur première amante. Se succédèrent alors trois récits maladroits. Falman parla d'une fille rencontrée au lycée, elle avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal de noël, ils étaient restés trois ans ensemble et avaient attendu six mois avant de coucher ensemble. Breda raconta une histoire tout aussi banale sur la fille de la voisine au doberman qui n'eut d'autre intérêt que narrer une maladresse hors du commun, d'ailleurs la fille avait rompu juste après. Havoc quant à lui tenta d'enrober son récit mais son ardeur à dissimuler la vérité ne passa pas inaperçu. Il finit par avouer qu'il était sorti avec des amis pour fêter ses dix-huit ans, ils avaient trop arrosé la soirée. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne dans le lit d'une fille de sa classe sans se souvenir de rien. Étrangement, personne ne fut surpris.

Fuery avait été le premier à répondre donc, il ne restait donc plus que leur cher colonel qui les regardait l'air angoissé. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler ce moment là de sa vie, même s'il restait plus glorieux que ceux de Breda et Havoc. Il dut toutefois se plier, tout le monde avait répondu, même Liza qui en gardait un souvenir particulièrement pénible. Il avait juste cédé à une pulsion et il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné. Ils étaient seuls dans l'immense maison. Il avait toujours refoulé son attirance pour elle, mais depuis quelque jours, il parvenait de moins en moins à se contrôler. Depuis une semaine, il la regardait se déshabiller devant lui pour lui permettre d'examiner le tatouage sur son dos. Au début il n'avait pas oser la toucher, il se contentait de regarder, mais l'attraction était trop forte.

Il s'interrompit, personne ne comprenait son récit. Il dut alors préciser qu'il s'agissait de la fille de l'homme qui lui avait appris l'alchimie et que le tatouage en question renfermait le secret de l'alchimie du feu. Dans la pénombre, personne ne vit le regard malheureux de Roy, ni que Liza se crispait à l'entendre parler de sentiments dont elle doutait sérieusement qu'ils aient existé un jour.

Il reprit son monologue d'une voix nostalgique. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre les mystères de l'alchimie du feu, et alors qu'il l'avait regardé se rhabiller pour la dernière fois, toutes ses barrières étaient tombées. Il avait simplement voulut la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il prenait conscience qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même et l'avait embrassé, elle avait répondu.

Ils s'étaient assez vite retrouvaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille, sans vraiment se rendre compte de se qu'ils faisaient. Il avait déjà dix-neuf ans, mais elle, elle était trop jeune. Croulant sous le poids des questions, il fut contraint d'avouer qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à leur livrer d'autres informations concordant avec le récit de son lieutenant. Avec délice il avait découvert son corps et y avait déposé mille baisers. Il s'était enivré de son parfum, de la chaleur de son corps. Elle avait planté ses ongles si fort dans ses épaules qu'il en avait encore de petites marques blanches. Jamais aucune femme n'avait provoqué un tel désir chez lui, jamais il n'avait retrouvé de baiser aussi délicieux.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, Liza pleurait silencieusement, mais il pouvait entendre ses sanglots. Juste à côté d'elle Havoc s'en aperçut et voulut savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Sa voix tremblait et à sa réponse, tous purent se rendre compte que leur supérieur avait fondu en larmes. Décontenancés, ils ne surent quoi faire. Mustang prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ferait exploser la colère que sa subordonnée retenait depuis si longtemps. Jamais ils n'avaient reparler de ce moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, même lorsqu'il avait eu à bruler ce maudit tatouage, il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé, elle n'avait rien dit. Ce jour là, ils avaient agi comme de simples amis. Le moment n'était pas le plus approprié pour une explication, mais son cœur se serrait de la voir pleurer pour ça dix ans plus tard.

« Je l'aimais vraiment cette fille. »

Ses subordonnés le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Alors que leur amie pleurait, il continuait son récit l'air de rien. Cependant, cette phrase eut l'impacte d'une balle sur la jeune femme.

« Permettez moi d'en douter. »

Sa réponse les foudroya tous, qu'en savait-elle? Elle le fusillait du regard, une colère indescriptible se lisait sur son visage à peine éclairé. Le regards des quatre hommes allaient de l'un à l'autre, attendant l'inévitable confrontation, mais surtout, la réponse du colonel.

« Je l'aimais, répéta-t-il simplement.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Si vous terminiez votre récit colonel, dites leur comment ça c'est fini.

-Pas aussi mal que vous pensez.

-Ha oui? Y'a quelque chose que je sais pas alors. »

Cette phrase fini d'attiser la curiosité de leurs subordonnés; Hawkeye connaissait déjà cette histoire? Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Roy, que s'était-il passé avec cette fille? Des dizaines de questions leur brulaient les lèvres, mais ils n'osaient en formuler aucune. Les deux militaires se faisaient face, ignorant complètement la présence des quatre autres qui se sentaient légèrement de trop. La conversation prenait une drôle de tournure.

« Je lui ai écrit plusieurs fois, elle ne m'a jamais répondu!

-Vous lui avez écrit? Vous n'aviez même pas son adresse, ne dîtes pas de bêtise! »

Roy parut surpris. Bien sur qu'il avait son adresse. Non. Non, il ne l'avait pas, après la mort de son père, elle était trop jeune pour vivre seule, elle était donc partie vivre ailleurs dans une famille d'accueil. Il avait continué d'envoyer son courrier au domicile de son maître sans penser une seule seconde que la destinataire n'y était pas. A son air ébahi, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Ils restèrent bouche bée, à se regarder, sans un mot.

Ils se turent visiblement choqués par cette révélation: Mustang n'avait pas l'adresse de la jeune fille. Il reprit alors son récit.

« J'ai vécu avec elle la plus belle nuit de ma vie, mais le lendemain, j'ai compris que nous avions fait une erreur. Elle était trop jeune, et moi j'allais m'engager dans l'armée pour devenir alchimiste d'État. Nous n'avions aucun avenir ensemble.

-Oui, enfin, vous auriez pu la réveiller avant de partir, lança Liza sur un ton remplie de reproches.

-J'aurai du, oui. »

Le silence retomba lourdement sur le groupe tandis que les quatre spectateurs tissaient un lien entre l'histoire du colonel et celle du lieutenant. Aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches ouvertes, de toutes façons, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils restaient pétrifiés par tout ce qu'il avait appris en si peu de temps: leurs supérieurs se connaissaient de longue date puisque Mustang avait appris l'alchimie auprès du père d'Hawkeye, mais surtout, ils avaient eu leur première expérience ensemble. L'idée qu'ils aient pu coucher ensemble, même en des temps lointains leur paraissait absurde. Et cette histoire de tatouage... Ils avaient du mal à imaginer leur lieutenant se déshabillant pour permettre à leur colonel d'examiner les secrets gravés sur son dos.

Soudain, Roy se leva pour tirer les rideaux, les plongeant complètement dans le noir. A tâtons, il réussit à trouver la main de sa subordonnée pour la tirer un peu à l'écart. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il la plaqua contre un mur et se colla complètement à elle. Il lui murmura tout ce qu'il lui avait écrit et qu'elle n'avait pu lire. Très vite, il céda à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle sentit les lèvres de son supérieur se poser rapidement sur les siennes puis continuer leur course jusqu'à son cou. Fermant les yeux, elle se retrouva dix ans en arrière, sentant son souffle chaud et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il passa les mains sous son tee-shirt alors qu'elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Elle répondait à son baiser avec ardeur mais trouva tout de même la force de quitter ses lèvres pour lui faire promettre qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais. En lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, il lui répondit d'un seul mot: Jamais. Falman, Breda, Havoc et Fuery étaient restés assis, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils se demandait fortement pourquoi Mustang avait fermé les rideaux, mais surtout ce que pouvaient être ces bruits qu'ils entendaient, comme des murmures, des soupirs étouffés.

Dans un coin, leurs supérieurs restaient avidement accrochés aux lèvres l'un de l'autre. Ils en oublièrent ou ils étaient, mais surtout pourquoi ils y étaient et comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ainsi, alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser fougueux, une lumière vive et brutale les ramena à la réalité: le courant venait d'être remis. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ils étaient toujours dans le bureaux et leurs subordonnés les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, le colonel congédia toute son équipe, la parenthèse était fermée, il n'avait plus à répondre à leurs questions. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna vers Liza qui le regardait avec incertitude.

« Je vous raccompagne lieutenant? »...

*********************************************************************************************************

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est l'OS le plus lu sur FF-Fr...

Lâchez des coms si vous voulez qu'il y en est d'autres, ça m'encouragera à écrire^^

A la prochaine...

S-LH


	4. La bibliothèque surprise

Voici à présent le 4e one shot de mon merveilleux reccueil^^

Celui-ci a été écrit en dédicace à une de mes lectrice sur FF-fr, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je dois avouer qu'il me plait moins que les précédents.

Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie S-LH.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**4 – La bibliothèque surprise (G)**

_Au court d'un voyage à South City, le colonel rencontre Cassandra, une jeune bibliothécaire, serait-ce enfin la bonne ou un élément imprévu va-t-il changer les projets de notre cher Mustang?_

Le voyage en train m'avait épuisé. Je venais de survivre à quatre interminables heures installé sur les banquettes inconfortables de l'épave qui m'avait conduit jusque dans le sud d'Amestris. Je m'étirai en lâchant un bâillement des plus sonores. Vu l'heure tardive, la gare était déserte, je devais donc me débrouiller seul pour trouver mon hôtel. Je regardai le plan que m'avait fait l'adjudant Fuery et pris la direction indiquée, pas un seul taxi en vue. Avec un borborygme à mi chemin entre le soupir et le grognement, je dus me résoudre à m'y rendre à pieds. Un demi heure plus tard, j'arrivai sans encombre devant le guichet où une mignonne petite réceptionniste m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Après un si long trajet, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à flirter, je me contentai donc de lui rendre poliment son sourire en prenant la clé de ma chambre. Une fois monté, je m'écroulai sur le lit sans prendre le temps de me changer ni de ranger mes affaires. J'étais à South City pour trois semaines, j'aurai bien le temps de les ranger le lendemain. J'avais fait le déplacement depuis Central pour faire des recherches sur un type d'alchimie très rare utilisée par un criminel qui sévissait à la capitale. J'avais découvert que la bibliothèque de cette ville de province proposait un plus large choix de livre traitant de l'alchimie remodelant les composants du corps humains.

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin, je ne devais pas trainer si je voulais pouvoir faire du travail correct. J'allai devoir passer toutes mes journées enfermé à la bibliothèque, le nez dans les pages d'un bouquin, assis entre des rayons remplis des congénères de ce dernier. Avec un peu de chance je finirai plus tôt que prévu, et je pourrai ensuite prendre quelques jours pour me reposer, ni vu ni connu. Le criminel tuait ses victimes proprement, sans faire couler de sang, mais les autopsies avaient révélé une réorganisation voire une transformation de ses organes vitaux. Plusieurs médecins alchimistes avaient été mis sur l'affaire, mais l'enquête revenait entièrement à mon équipe. Étant le seul alchimiste, j'avais accepté de faire ces recherches seul pour permettre à mes hommes de poursuivre leurs investigations.

Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, je demandai à une jeune employée de m'indiquer le rayon alchimie biologique. Devant mon charme fou, elle me proposa de m'accompagner afin de m'aider à repérer les livres dont j'avais besoin. Elle était plutôt charmante, j'acceptai donc qu'elle me tienne compagnie. Grâce à son aide, je repérai rapidement les ouvrages qui m'étaient nécessaires puis m'installai à une table pour me plonger dans la lecture du premier de la pile. La jeune femme s'éloigna en précisant qu'elle restait à ma disposition si j'avais besoin d'aide.

Je retournai donc tous les jours m'assommer d'informations, triant avec le plus grand mal celles qui me serraient utiles. Je devais retrouver les racines de cette branche de l'alchimie afin d'essayer de trouver d'éventuels disciples et peut être arriver jusqu'au plus récent maitre de cet technique. D'après les noms des auteurs des ouvrages que je lisais, j'avais réussi à établir une chronologie, mais le plus récent que j'avais pu trouver jusque là était mort depuis déjà cinquante ans. Toutefois, il était clairement établi que cet enseignement avait toujours été prodigué dans le sud du pays, mon but était donc de retrouver l'identité du criminel en fouillant parmi les médecins alchimistes formés dans ce secteur. Avec le temps, cette technique avait été abandonnée par la branche médicale, la formation devenant depuis lors non officielle, les noms des élèves n'étaient plus consignés. La bibliothèque gardait un registre sur lequel figurait les noms de tous les alchimistes de South City et des villes environnantes ainsi que leur spécialité, malheureusement, notre homme ne semblait pas être enregistré. A moins qu'il n'ai menti à propos de sa spécialité, ou alors qu'il n'est pas été formé dans le sud mais ailleurs, rien ne prouvait que ces alchimistes ne s'étaient pas déplacés, l'un d'entre eux était bien à Central. Toujours était-il qu'il demeurait introuvable.

J'avais ainsi pu faire connaissance avec Cassandra, la jeune bibliothécaire. Tous les jours, elle m'aidait à sélectionner les ouvrages qui pourraient avoir un quelconque intérêt pour mon enquête. Le troisième jour, je l'avait senti troublée alors que nos mains n'avaient fait que se frôler pour prendre un livre. La soudaine teinte rouge de ses joues m'avait légèrement fait sourire. Après une journée de travail laborieux, je m'étais autorisé une soirée de détente, j'avais donc invité la jeune femme à diner en ma compagnie. Nous avons passé une charmante soirée durant laquelle je n'avais cessé de jouer de mon charme pour la faire rougir. La jeune femme était d'une extraordinaire timidité, aussi ne tentai-je aucune véritable manœuvre de rapprochement. Depuis, nous déjeunions ensemble tous les midis, elle était agréable et très jolie, rien qui puisse la faire sortir du lot, mais suffisamment à mon goût pour le temps de mon court séjour.

Au cours d'un repas, elle renversa son verre de vin rouge sur ma chemise blanche, je fus donc contraint d'aller me changer avant de retourner derrière ma pile de livres. Nous déjeunions près de mon hôtel, aussi m'accompagna-t-elle jusqu'à ma chambre. Hélas, mon travail m'attendait, je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir d'arrière pensées. J'enlevai donc ma chemise pour en mettre une propre avec un sourire en coin, amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme. En effet, Cassandra avait l'air terriblement embarrassée et malgré la tentation, elle détourna pudiquement les yeux alors que je me retrouvais torse nu devant elle. Elle avait pris une jolie couleur pivoine. J'aurai aimé joué un peu avec elle, cependant, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre si je voulais respecter les délais. Je me rhabillai donc rapidement pour repartir vers la bibliothèque qui m'attendait avec ses étagères et ses archives pleines de livres poussiéreux.

A la fin de la journée, Cassandra revint me voir, un paquet dans les bras. Mal à l'aise, elle me le tendit en s'excusant encore pour sa maladresse. En l'ouvrant, je découvris une chemise bordeaux, de la même couleur que le vin qu'elle avait renversé. Elle rougit de plus belle devant mon sourire, décidément, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi farouche. Elle m'amusait, elle rougissait pour un rien, mais elle m'avait tout de même offert une chemise. J'avais envie de jouer un peu avec elle, elle n'était pas entièrement maîtresse de ses réactions, et bafouillait comme une adolescente, de peur que son présent ne soit mal reçu. En guise de remerciement, je l'invitai pour la soirée dans un restaurant que j'avais repéré quelques jours plus tôt. J'eus toutefois une légère hésitation en voyant les étoiles dans ses yeux, mais je décidai d'éluder le problème tout en espérant qu'elle n'espérait rien de plus qu'un flirt.

Elle me rejoignit devant le restaurant où nous passâmes une excellente soirée. Elle était tout à fait ravissante mais elle restait bridée par sa timidité, au moins, elle n'était pas entreprenante, je n'avais donc pas à repousser ses avances. Je la raccompagnai jusque devant sa porte puis je me penchai vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main. Nous nous fréquentions depuis deux semaines mais elle était tellement discrète et timide que j'avais décidé de la laisser faire à son rythme, mon but étant seulement de passer agréablement mon temps libre. Elle rougit de mon geste mais osa un sourire avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser à son tour. Encouragé par sa réaction, j'aurai pu profiter de la situation mais je préférai m'écarter rapidement, je ne devais pas aller trop loin; cette relation ne devait en aucun cas devenir sérieuse, même si elle l'était peut être déjà pour la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, je décidai de mettre ma nouvelle chemise, histoire que Cassandra se sente flattée. Elle n'était pas à l'accueil, je pris donc le chemin du secteur alchimie. J'arrivai devant le rayon que je commençais à connaître par cœur quand je remarquai qu'il avait été passablement allégé, à tel point que je ne trouvai aucun des livres sur lesquels je travaillais. Devant mon air hébété, une bibliothécaire me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, lui expliquant mon problème, elle m'appris que quelqu'un était arrivé peu de temps avant moi et avait demandé tous les livres que j'avais choisi avant de s'installer à ma table.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'endroit en question pour éclaircir un peu cette histoire et ce qui j'y vis me cloua sur place. Penchée sur un livre d'alchimie, Liza Hawkeye, vêtue d'une jupe fendue qui révélait ses jambes et les cheveux détachés, lisait calmement sans le moindre problème pour comprendre. Je restai un moment à la regarder, au bureau elle ne portait que son uniforme et son horrible barrette. Sa jupe était noire et elle portait, par dessus un débardeur rouge, un boléro de la même couleur. Ses cheveux retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, je remarquais même que ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés. Elle était tout simplement superbe, d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais l'occasion de la voir en civil. Perdu dans la contemplation de mon lieutenant, je ne vis pas Cassandra s'approcher, mais à sa réaction, je compris que mon regard devait être un peu trop explicite. Elle me demanda simplement si j'avais besoin d'aide, mais son ton sec et son regard coléreux en disaient bien plus. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Liza qui remarqua enfin ma présence. Elle la détaillé de haut en bas avec un regard dédaigneux et repartit sans même lui adresser un mot. Pour ma part, je ne savais comment expliquer la situation à ma subordonnée qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds qui demandaient clairement une explication. Je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains... et d'éviter de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là lieutenant?

-Ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines que vous êtes là, et vous ne nous avez toujours pas fait part de l'avancée de vos recherches, ce qui, je suppose, signifie que vous n'avancez pas. Je viens donc m'assurer que vous faites votre travail, et pas... autre chose. »

Tout dans son sourire, son regard ou même son hésitation m'adressait des reproches lourds de sous-entendus. Sa réplique me laissa sans voix. Je m'assis en précisant que je n'avais encore rien trouvé d'important mais que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, j'avais passé toutes mes journées ici. Je n'en pouvais plus qu'elle remette en question mon professionnalisme à chaque mission. Je lui fis donc remarquer qu'en tant que subalterne, elle n'avait pas à douter ainsi de son supérieur et qu'un peu de confiance serait bienvenue. Elle ne répondit pas mais son silence parlait pour elle. Toutefois, je ne fus pas mécontent d'avoir de l'aide. L'ennui, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, je luttais contre l'envie irrépressible de la regarder, de lui parler, nous étions si proche que son parfum m'envoutait, d'ordinaire, elle n'en mettait pas pour travailler. Je revoyais l'image de ses jambes croisées dévoilée par la fente de sa jupe et je devais user de toute ma volonté pour que mon regard ne dévie pas vers son décolleté. Avec un sourire niais, je me mis à rêver qu'elle s'était faite aussi belle seulement pour moi, mais je redescendit bien vite sur terre grâce à la menace d'un clic bien connu. Elle avait ôté la sécurité d'un révolver, mais d'où le sortait-elle? D'ailleurs je ne le voyais pas. Je la regardai un instant pour essayer de deviner où elle cachait sa précieuse arme. Je repensai alors à la fente de sa jupe qui montait jusqu'à la cuisse, pratique. Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait si bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable. A cette idée, je me remis à sourire bêtement à ma subordonnée qui me regardait l'air complètement dépitée, poussant un soupir désespéré.

En fin de matinée, je pensais pouvoir sortir prendre l'air pour me remettre les idées en place, mais c'était sans compter sur un problème que j'avais quelque peu occulté: Cassandra. Elle revint, un sourire aux lèvres et s'assit sur un bord de la table à côté de moi, ignorant royalement mon lieutenant qui n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être dérangée dans sa lecture.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez mis la chemise que je vous ai offert Roy, elle vous va merveilleusement bien, j'avais peur de m'être trompée sur la taille. Vous avez suffisamment avancé pour que nous allions déjeuner? »

Devant ces deux phrases, je me retrouvais complètement désarmé. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ma subordonnée seule alors qu'elle avait supporté quatre heures de train seulement pour m'aider. Et puis surtout que maintenant qu'elle était là, Cassandra me paraissait beaucoup moins attirante. Je me tournai donc vers Liza qui semblait regarder ma chemise avec un air de dégout. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et crut que j'attendais son autorisation pour partir, elle m'accorda donc une heure et demi. Un peu maladroitement, je lui proposai de venir avec nous ce qui sembla contrarier les deux femmes. Retournant à sa lecture elle me répondit d'un ton sec qu'elle n'avait pas faim, et que le rouge bordeaux ne m'allait pas du tout. Cassandra de son côté semblait mal prendre mon hésitation.

« Vous n'avez pas autant hésité avant de m'embrasser hier soir. »

A ces mots, ma subordonnée releva la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme, mais ses mains crispées maltraitant les pages du livres la trahissaient. Les deux femmes se lançaient des regards meurtriers. J'essayais maladroitement de bafouiller que ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser mais je me retrouvais coincé entre une jeune femme visiblement offensée et une autre qui ne semblait pas encline à m'écouter. Je me perdais moi-même dans mes explications alors qu'aucune des deux femmes ne comprenait pourquoi je cherchais à me justifier. Liza referma son livre puis se leva et partit sans rien dire. Je restai donc avec Cassandra qui me regardait avec un sourire triomphant, attendant que je me lève. Pétrifié par la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister, j'essayais encore d'assimiler l'information: Liza était manifestement jalouse de Cassandra. L'espace d'un instant, je m'étais senti comme un mari pris en faute pris en tenaille entre sa femme et sa maitresse. Ce n'était pourtant pas ma première conquête. Je réalisai alors que même si je parlais souvent de mes petites amies, les membres de mon équipe n'en avait jamais vu une seule. Cette confrontation était une grande première. Devant de simples mots, elle était toujours restée de marbre mais n'avait visiblement pas supporté de se retrouver devant le fait accompli. Je n'avais plus faim, je venais de comprendre quelque chose d'important concernant mon merveilleux lieutenant, je ne pouvais pas aller déjeuner avec une autre femme. Prétextant un retard dans mon travail, je me replongeai dans mon livre, mais mon esprit ne parvenait pas à enregistrer les informations. J'avais besoin de faire le point, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien compris. Je me levai pour sortir, sous le regard stupéfait de Cassandra.

J'avais besoin de marcher, de me vider la tête, mais je ne faisais que me répéter inlassablement « le bordeaux ne vous va pas du tout. ». Je regardai ma chemise, je savais qu'elle avait été de mauvaise foi et que cette couleur m'allait très bien, elle avait simplement voulu vexer la jeune bibliothécaire. Je repensais aux regards qu'elles avaient échangé, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de mon lieutenant de baisser la tête devant un obstacle, mais la situation était particulière, peut être pensait-elle n'avoir aucune chance. Elle ne m'avait pourtant jamais parue intéressée, elle n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour me plaire, elle s'était sans doute avouée vaincue d'entrée, mais ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. A bien y réfléchir, j'avais réagi exactement de la même façon. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'errais à travers les rues de South City quand je remarquai un magasin de prêt à porter masculin. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'entrai. Je ressortis dix minutes plus tard avec une chemise à rayures bleu foncé.

Quand j'arrivai à la bibliothèque, Cassandra m'accueillit froidement, contrariée de voir ma nouvelle chemise. En retournant à ma table, je constatai que Liza était déjà revenue. Elle leva la tête en m'entendant arriver mais n'osa rien me demander sur mon changement de tenue, elle s'excusa seulement d'être partie si rapidement sans même m'avoir demandé mon autorisation.

« Celle-ci vous plait? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

-C'est ma couleur préférée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Je sais. »

Ma réponse parut la gêner, ou peut être était-ce le regard que je posais sur elle, toujours est-il que c'est les joues légèrement roses qu'elle se repencha vers son livre. Le règlement de l'armée se dressait entre nous comme un mur infranchissable, mais une fois que je serai le plus haut gradé, j'avais la ferme intention de changer les choses. L'après-midi se passa rapidement sans toutefois que nous ne trouvions quoi que ce soit d'intéressant pour notre enquête. Nous logions au même hôtel, nous fîmes donc le trajet ensemble dans un silence pesant. Elle semblait préoccupée, mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle prit la parole, d'un ton chargé d'appréhension, sans même un regard vers

« Vous allez passer la soirée avec elle? »

Je lui répondit tout simplement que non, mais cette réponse n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Étonnement, elle semblait l'avoir ébranlée, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle aurait préféré le contraire. Elle ne prononça pas un mot de plus et resta dans ses pensées, ne m'accordant aucun regard. Une fois à l'hôtel, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre toujours dans le silence le plus total. Plus tard dans la soirée je toquai à sa porte afin de lui proposer de m'accompagner dîner. La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage fatigué et des traits tirés, elle semblait perturbée, inquiète et cherchait désespérément à éviter de croiser mon regard. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, je voulais savoir se qui n'allait pas. En se dégageant un peu brutalement, elle secoua simplement la tête pour me dire qu'elle n'avait pas faim, et qu'elle préférait que je la laisse tranquille. Je restai bouche bée tandis qu'elle refermait sa porte d'un coup sec qui m'interdisait d'insister. Elle ne semblait pas prendre aussi bien que moi les révélations de la journée, même si de mon côté je n'avais rien dit d'explicite, je savais qu'elle avait compris. C'était sa manière de me rappeler que le règlement restait un obstacle de taille et que je devais aller jusqu'au bout de mes idées, coûte que coûte. Au vu de sa réaction, il était évident qu'elle aurait préféré que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, cela aurait en effet été plus simple. Elle était toujours là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin afin que j'atteigne mon but, elle avait tant sacrifié pour moi, ainsi que tant d'autres, jusqu'à Hughes qui en avait payé de sa vie, je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras maintenant.

Le lendemain, j'allai frapper à la porte de sa chambre mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Je partis donc en direction de la bibliothèque où je la trouvai assise, déjà au travail. Je pris la chaise à côté d'elle pour m'assoir, prenant une grande inspiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Moi aussi je préfère le bleu foncé. »

Elle me regarda en clignant des paupières, essayant de comprendre pourquoi je lui disait cela.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer le bleu foncé plus que le bleu azur... Pour l'instant. »

Elle me regardait avec une expression hésitante, signe qu'elle avait compris mais n'osait pas y croire. Je gardais mon regard fixé sur elle pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux. Elle m'adressa alors un délicieux sourire. Nous attendrons. Voilà une raison de plus pour moi d'atteindre rapidement mon but...

****************************************************************************************************

Moilà, j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire.... *se remémore les longues panne d'inspiration devant son écran* Et oui, bon c'est bon, il est fini!!! A la prochaine pour le 5e.

A bientôt. S-LH


	5. Perdus en montagne

Foule des admirateurs: haaaaaaa enfin voilà le quatrième!!!

Et oui très chers lecteurs voici l'événement de l'année... Ha? non? bon, ben du mois alors... non plus? ha ben euh, voici le quatrième one shot alors, dommage.^^

Bonne lecture

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**5 - Perdus en montagne (G)**

_Imaginez la team Mustang partie en mission en montagne et qui, grâce au sens de l'orientation irréprochable de Breda, se perd (et c'est aussi un peu parce que l'auteur l'a décidé et que ça pourrait être marrant)^^_

Pourquoi diable les avait-on envoyé là? Pourquoi eux en particulier alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres équipes? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas droit au soutient d'un officier local? Toutes ses questions trottaient dans la tête du colonel Roy Mustang. Lui et son équipe se tenaient désormais à la sortie de la petite gare de North City. Ils devaient passer la nuit dans la ville puis se diriger vers les montagnes de Briggs pour une mission de reconnaissance. Selon une source inconnue, des attentats et des agressions auraient eu lieu dans la région contre les militaires en poste. Le colonel pestait intérieurement contre le führer, non seulement il y avait une caserne à North City, mais surtout, il y avait les éléments du fort de Briggs qui seraient certainement plus à même de mener la mission, mais non, il avait voulu envoyer une équipe qui ne serait pas reconnue par les bandits si toutefois ils croisaient leur chemin. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient réservé leurs chambres, n'ayant plus de place pour les loger à la caserne.

Personne n'étant venu les accueillir, ils durent se débrouiller pour se rendre à l'adresse que leur avait indiquée Bradley dans le rapport. Toutefois, arrivés là-bas, les choses ne se passèrent pas tout à fait comme prévu. En effet, dans un soucis d'économie, le généralissime avait cru bon de ne réserver que deux chambres de trois pour les six militaires. Gagné par une grande lassitude, Mustang demanda au réceptionniste s'il restait d'autres chambres pour cette nuit, quitte à les payer de leur poche. L'endroit n'étant pas très touristique, ils avaient bon espoir, cependant, l'hôtel n'étant pas bien grand, il déchantèrent rapidement. Ils décidèrent donc de tirer au sort puisqu'aucune autre chambre n'était disponible: Havoc, Breda et Fuery dans l'une, Falman, Mustang et Hawkeye dans l'autre.

Le soir venu, le colonel convoqua ses cinq subordonnés pour faire le point sur la situation et le matériel à emporter. Il leur fallait se mettre d'accord sur l'itinéraire qu'ils suivraient, ils devaient également emporter des vivres et de l'eau pour la journée car ils ne rentreraient pas à l'hôtel pour déjeuner. Roy dirigeait les opérations de main de maitre et tous ses subordonnés acquiesçaient à chacun de ses ordres, enfin, presque tous...

« Mais Monsieur, de l'eau, on ne va pas en manquer, on devrait plutôt emporter une boisson chaude vous ne croyez pas? »

Ledit Monsieur se figea à cet intervention de son premier lieutenant, voilà qu'elle recommençait à discuter ses ordres pour imposer ses décisions. Voulant éviter un nouveau conflit, et surtout parce qu'il dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle, il lui répondit qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire comme elle voulait, mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir d'eau. Chacun préparait son sac à dos quand Breda se mit à injurier le sien sous prétexte qu'il était trop petit. Fronçant les sourcils, Roy alla voir de quoi il retournait: la taille des sacs semblait parfaitement convenir aux autres.

« Mais enfin Breda, que voulez-vous faire avec _ça_? »

En effet, le sous-lieutenant essayait désespérément d'emporter une bouteille de whisky dans son sac déjà plein de barres chocolatées énergisantes en cas de petit creux, et oui, le grand air, ça ouvre l'appétit, enfin, d'après Heymans. Il avait d'ailleurs tenu toute une conférence là dessus, soulignant que son supérieur ne prévoyait pas assez de nourriture pour l'effort qu'ils avaient à fournir. L'officier lui expliqua alors que vu le froid des montagnes, ils seraient bien contents de trouver la bouteille s'ils se perdaient, au moins, ils ne mourraient pas de froid. Mustang regarda son subordonné d'un air désespéré. Soudain, le regard de celui-ci brilla d'une étrange lueur, il bondit vers son supérieur pour lui mettre la bouteille dans les mains et le supplier de la prendre dans son sac. Malgré ses multiples refus, Heymans continuait d'insister sur l'utilité de l'avoir avec eux. Pour avoir enfin la paix, Roy dut céder, se promettant de l'enlever dès qu'il aurait tourner le dos. La soirée se continua dans l'un des salons du bas de l'hôtel autour d'une partie de cartes. Ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt afin d'être en forme le lendemain. Après avoir convenu que le lieutenant Hawkeye prendrait le lit une place et que Falman et Mustang se partageraient le lit double, ils s'endormirent rapidement, sans la moindre pensée pour la bouteille sagement rangée dans les affaires du plus haut gradé.

Tôt le lendemain matin, les six militaires étaient prêts à partir faire de l'alpinisme, emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux, gants et bonnets. De loin, on ne distinguait que des silhouettes indistinctes tant elles se ressemblaient dans leurs anoraks identiques. Le sous-lieutenant Breda s'était vu assigner la lourde tâche de guider le groupe, toutefois, il peinait à tenir la carte et la boussole avec ses gants. Au bout de trois heures de marche, ils s'accordèrent une pause. Mustang sentait son sac devenir vraiment très lourd, aussi l'ouvrit-il pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit la bouteille qu'il avait oublié d'enlever la veille. Il déversa comme il put sa colère sur Breda tant ses lèvres étaient gercées par le froid. Le pauvre sous-lieutenant le laissait dire, mais persistait à croire que sa bouteille leur serait utile.

Ne sentant plus leurs orteils, les militaires décidèrent rapidement de se remettre en marche. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, ils trouvèrent un avant poste de bois partiellement brulé, signe que les agressions rapportées avaient bien eu lieu. Cherchant des indices, ils commencèrent à tourner autour du poste de surveillance mais en vain. Il ne restait, dans la neige, nul trace d'un quelconque passage. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, Breda ayant pour mission de repérer leur chemin afin qu'ils puissent aisément revenir en arrière, mais ne trouvèrent toujours rien. Mustang se mit alors à grogner qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien à faire là, et qu'il feraient mieux de vite trouver un abri. En effet, la faim se faisant sentir, la plupart des estomacs commençaient à réclamer un peu plus d'attention à leurs propriétaires.

Les militaires décidèrent alors de retourner à l'avant poste, pensant que le colonel pourrait en utiliser une partie pour allumer un feu. Cependant, après une demie-heure de marche, ils ne voyaient toujours pas leur destination qu'ils ne pensaient pas si loin derrière eux. Fou de rage, Mustang fit brusquement demi-tour, ordonnant à Breda de retrouver leur chemin puisqu'il les avait perdus. Ainsi immobile dans la neige et le froid, les soldats commencèrent à grelotter. C'est alors que le lieutenant Hawkeye sortit de son sac un thermos en proposant du thé à l'équipe partiellement congelée. Cette proposition fut accueillie par de grands cris de joie et de remerciement alors que la blonde lançait un regard en coin à son supérieur ne faisant qu'accroitre sa colère. Elle aimait le faire sortir de ses gonds, aussi ne se gêna-t-elle pas pour glisser une remarque tout en servant ses camarades.

« Vous voulez du thé colonel, ou vous préférez boire de l'eau? »

Elle appuya sa question d'un sourire ironique tandis que Mustang était pris de l'envie soudaine de lui balancer son thermos dans la gueule. Ces derniers temps, il était extrêmement susceptible, une fois de plus à cause d'elle et d'un malheureux incident, un jour de pluie alors que son équipe courait après Scar. (nda: dois-je préciser de quoi il s'agit?)

Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas, tapant des pieds pour presser un peu son subordonné, cependant, il ne passait pas toujours par le même chemin, et il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son trajet. Il retourna près de ses subordonnés pour prendre son sac et l'eau qu'il avait à l'intérieur, il la ferait chauffer lui-même! Il saisit son bien et voulut s'éloigner de nouveau, cependant il ne vit pas l'amas de roches instable recouvert de neige vers lequel il se dirigeait. Tout à coup, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant de tomber fut d'attraper le bras du malheureux qui se trouvait près de lui, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol gelé avant que son subordonné ne tombe sur lui. Tous deux sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, il ressentit d'abord une intense douleur derrière la tête, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il sentit également un poids l'écraser. Il se souvint alors de sa chute et de son subordonné qui l'avait suivit par sa faute. Il se redressa un peu pour voir qui était l'incapable qui s'était laissé entrainer, au lieu de le retenir. De prime abord, il ne vit qu'un bonnet et un anorak bleu, identiques aux siens puisqu'ils avaient été fournis par l'armée en guise d'uniformes. Toutefois, son sang se glaça quand il remarqua les longs cheveux blonds qui dépassaient du bonnet. « Je suis un homme mort, pensa-t-il ». Bien sur il paraissait peu probable qu'une femme de sa corpulence puisse retenir un homme comme lui dans une chute pareille. Il s'arrêta un instant de réfléchir, remarquant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, pourtant, sa chute avait été amortie puisqu'elle était étalée sur lui. A cette pensée, le rouge lui monta aux joues, surtout qu'il remarqua que depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à changer de position. Il aurait surement droit à de lourds reproches pour l'avoir faite tomber, inutile d'aggraver son cas en la laissant se réveiller dans cette position, même si s'était elle qui était dessus et qui l'immobilisait. Il plaça alors un de ses bras dans le dos de sa subalterne et de son autre main, il saisit l'arrière de son crâne, de manière à ce qu'elle n'heurte pas le sol trop brutalement. Il commença donc à essayer de se retourner tout en la maintenant fermement dans ses bras. Il y parvint tant bien que mal, mais alors qu'il allait la déposer sur le sol, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Surpris, Mustang se figea alors que Liza analysait la situation: elle se trouvait dans les bras de son colonel qui était penché sur elle, son visage près du sien. Elle le poussa violemment en criant.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire, colonel? »

Roy ne réussit pas à articuler une phrase cohérente tant il était gêné de la situation qui pouvait en effet prêter à confusion. Toutefois, il était offensé qu'elle puisse penser qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle pendant son sommeil. Il réussit à reprendre une certaine contenance, décidé à la taquiner.

« Ben quoi lieutenant, ça vous plait pas de vous réveiller dans mes bras?

-Non! »

Elle avait répondu si naturellement qu'il en fut déstabilisé, aurait-il moins de charme qu'il pensait? Elle tenta de se relever mais s'écroula immédiatement et porta sa main à sa cheville, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui demanda si elle permettait qu'il l'examine, ne voulant pas risquer de la mettre davantage en colère. Alors qu'il massait délicatement sa cheville gonflée, elle poussa un cri de douleur, il commença alors à manipuler son pied avec précaution, mais devant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait, il préféra en rester là. Sa cheville était certainement cassée. A ce diagnostique, elle vira au rouge, serrant les poings, prête à exploser, elle lui hurla alors que tout était de sa faute, que s'il ne l'avait pas prise par surprise elle n'en serait pas là. Elle sortit alors un de ses jouets préférés et le menaça en pointant le canon de son arme sur le front de son supérieur en lui ordonnant de trouver rapidement une solution pour remonter.

A la surface, Breda avait cédé la carte et la boussole à Falman qui était parti en compagnie de Fuery pour chercher du secours. Après plus d'une heure à se ronger les sangs, la voix de leur lieutenant leur était parvenue, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient toujours vivants et qu'ils allaient suffisamment bien pour se disputer. Toutefois, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour leur colonel lorsqu'il entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu.

Dans le gouffre, Mustang essayait vainement de calmer sa subordonnée, mais lorsque celle-ci eut vidé son chargeur, elle poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Soulagé d'être enfin hors de danger, Roy commença à fouiller dans les poches de son anorak pour en ressortir ses gants d'alchimiste de flammes. Il retira l'un de ses gros gants pour toucher le léger tissu blanc, à l'abri dans sa poche, ils n'avaient pas été mouillé. Il se tourna alors vers Liza avec un sourire, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Par bonheur mes gants sont secs, je vais pouvoir faire un feu pour nous tenir chaud.

-Ha oui? Et avec quel combustible pour le maintenir?Admettez que vous êtes une fois de plus inutile! »

Il la regarda un moment surpris et outragé avant de se résoudre à admettre intérieurement qu'elle avait une fois de plus raison. Décidément, elle pensait vraiment à tout, c'en devenait même rageant pour le pauvre colonel qui se sentait si souvent stupide à côté d'elle. Elle avait de nouveau répondu du tac au tac, sans même une seconde de réflexion, à croire qu'elle se plaisait à rabaisser son supérieur et que pour cela, elle avait tout un stock de réponses toutes faites.

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous êtes absolument parfaite lieutenant. Mais en attendant vous êtes quand même tombée dans ce trou vous aussi.

-Oui enfin si je suis tombée c'est parce que vous m'avez agrippé le bras, preuve que vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire sans moi, même pas tomber! »

Blessé par cette réponse, il jeta ses gants par terre et s'assit en lui tournant le dos. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Parler ainsi à un supérieur! Et lui, pourquoi la laissait-il faire? Il se sentait de plus en plus idiot, perdu au fond de son trou. Il se mit à bouder, bien sur qu'il serait capable de tomber sans elle, il l'avait déjà fait même! C'est elle qui ne serait pas tomber sans lui! Il s'arrêta un instant devant les pensées ridicules qui le traversaient, il n'y avait rien de glorieux être coincé ici. Il grogna et mit ces idioties sur le compte du coup qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne.

Soudain, son ventre commença un curieux concert de gargouillements. En effet, ils n'avaient toujours pas manger et son estomac se rappelait à lui. Il se retourna vers son lieutenant qui le regardait avec un air désespéré. Préférant ne pas noter l'attitude de la jeune femme, il lui proposa de manger quelque chose puisque leurs sacs les avaient suivi. Il ouvrit alors le sien et en sortit la première chose qu'il attrapa et qui prenait, il faut bien le dire, presque toute la place: la bouteille de whisky du sous-lieutenant Breda. Roy la considéra un moment, en voilà du combustible! Par chance, sa chute avait été amortie par le reste de ses affaires, elle n'avait subi aucun dommage. Il allait crier victoire quand sa subordonnée le rappela à l'ordre, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Non mon colonel, vous avez jeté vos gants dans la neige, ils doivent être trempés à présent. »

Il se tourna alors vers elle, animé d'une pulsion meurtrière. Voilà qu'elle venait une fois de plus de réduire ses espoirs à néant. Il imagina un instant sa vie sans elle, et étrangement, elle lui paraissait plus calme sans tous ces dossiers à remplir. Oui oui oui, au revoir les dossier assommants, et bonjour les jolies filles, si elle n'était pas là pour l'empêcher d'aller à un rendez-vous sous prétexte de dossiers en retard! Cette vision lui parut soudainement très attrayante, presque idyllique. Liza se redressa légèrement, regardant son supérieur avec inquiétude, il lui tournait toujours le dos, serrant contre lui la bouteille d'alcool et jetait sur la jeune femme un regard prédateur par dessus son épaule.

Roy cligna des yeux, comme s'il voyait son lieutenant pour la première fois, quoi de plus simple que de se débarrasser d'elle ici? Après tout, la pauvre pourrait ne pas avoir survécu à la chute... Reprenant ses esprits, il se redressa d'un bond. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Il devenait fou! Il se retourna vers elle pour voir qu'elle le regardait, soucieuse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire part de ses pensées sanglantes à son sujet, il savait qu'elle avait une deuxième arme et ne souhaitait pas voir son si beau corps d'Apollon transformé en passoire. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir non plus, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en était venu à penser cela, mise à part qu'elle l'énervait prodigieusement à toujours avoir raison. Parfois il se demandait lequel des deux était le supérieur et lequel était le subordonné tant elle se permettait de lui donner des ordres et de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il soupira, il l'avait toujours laissé faire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant.

Il se rassit devant son sac pour en examiner le contenu et en sortit le peu d'aliments qui n'avaient pas besoin de cuisson. Ayant trouvé son bonheur, il fouina dans le sac de Liza pour lui trouver quelque chose à manger, étrangement, il constat que tout ce qu'elle avait choisi pouvait se passer de cuisson. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur, la veille, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur les repas, faisant confiance à leur colonel pour cuire leurs aliments, pensant qu'un repas chaud leur ferait du bien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gênée, comme pour s'excuser du peu de confiance qu'elle lui témoignait.

« Oui bon ben ça va, on est entouré de neige, vous auriez pu faire tomber vos gants! Vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'être prévoyante. Et puis là ils ne nous serons d'aucune utilité, donc finalement, je n'ai pas eu tout à fait tort »

Et, pan, prends ça dans ta gueule Mustang! Il reçut ses paroles comme une baffe, elle avait prévu à l'avance qu'il pourrait être inutile! Il se mit à rire nerveusement, prévoyante? Ha oui ça, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, un peu trop même. Elle l'agaçait vraiment à tout envisager, même s'il devait bien avouer qu'en effet, elle avait eu raison. Levant les yeux au ciel, il jeta plus qu'il ne posa son repas près d'elle et s'éloigna de nouveau. De ses cinq subordonnés, il avait fallu que ce soit son bras à elle qu'il agrippe! **ELLE**!!! Elle qui ne parlait pas! Elle qui passait son temps à lui rappeler ses faiblesses! Elle qui mangeait à présent silencieusement, sans plus faire attention à lui. Il s'écroula, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il était pris de si violent accès de rage envers sa subordonnée la plus dévouée. Il la connaissait pourtant, il l'avait connu enfant, il savait qu'elle n'était ce rock de glace qu'elle paraissait, mais depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'armée, ils n'avaient plus eu qu'une relation supérieur/subordonnée, elle avait sans doute changé. Il mangeait le peu qu'il avait quand il sentit quelque chose le heurter: Liza venait de lui balancer une partie de son repas. Il marmonna un merci qui lui valut un regard en coin et un léger sourire. Il ressentit un instant un sentiment de honte, alors que lui avait pensé à se débarrasser d'elle, elle lui sacrifiait la moitié de son repas pour qu'il ne meurt pas de faim, mais finalement, il devait bien se l'avouer, que ferait-il sans elle? En mordant dans le sandwich, il se dit que si les secours n'arrivaient pas vite, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps ici, après tout, leur excursion ne devait durer qu'une journée, aussi ne s'étaient-ils pas charger outre mesure.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement, sa subordonnée essayait de se lever. Il voulut l'en dissuader, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle le rejoignit presque à cloche pied pour venir s'assoir tout contre lui. Le sentant se raidir à se contact, elle releva la tête pour lui expliquer simplement qu'elle avait froid. Il acquiesça, lui aussi commençait à sentir le froid à rester assis sur le sol gelé. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui, et contre toute attente, elle se blottit dans ses bras, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. De cette manière, ils gardèrent un peu de chaleur mais la situation les embarrassait tellement qu'aucun des deux n'osait plus ni parler, ni se regarder.

Soudain, Roy repensa à la bouteille posée à côté de lui. Il s'en saisit et la considéra un instant, finalement Breda n'avait peut être pas tort, il était bien content de la trouver maintenant. Il dévissa le bouchon et porta le goulot à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée du liquide ambré. L'effet fut immédiat, il sentit une douce chaleur glisser dans sa gorge pour se répandre ensuite dans tout son corps. Il tendit ensuite la bouteille salvatrice à Liza qui sembla hésiter un instant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, sinon celui de mourir congeler. Après avoir bu, elle ferma les yeux un instant tant la sensation était agréable. Elle referma la bouteille et Roy resserra son étreinte. Elle logea sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur et ferma les yeux.

Il restèrent ainsi des heures durant, buvant une petite gorgée d'alcool quand le froid reprenait le dessus. La nuit était à présent tombée et les deux militaires avaient vidé la moitié de la bouteille, ce qui avait eu pour effet de délier les langues. Ils riaient de bon cœur, la jeune femme avait passé un bras derrière le dos de son compagnon d'infortune pour l'étreindre également. Elle prit alors le risque de lui demander ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état de colère quelques heures plus tôt.

« Mais vous ma chère, répondit-il d'une voix guillerette.

-Moi?

-Ben oui, vous êtes une vraie plaie, lieutenant, dit-il sur le même ton.

-Pff, j'vous rappel, Apollon, que c'est à vous que l'on doit de se retrouver ici.

-Ouais ouais ouais, c'est facile ça. Qui me dit que c'est pas vous qui avez placé le trou là pour que je tombe dedans? Hein?

-Ha ben c'est sur qu'au moins j'aurai été débarrassé de vous. Humm... des vacances... souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux de bonheur et en se blottissant un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

-Mais j'en veux moi des vacances! Rétorqua l'homme bourré en la saisissant par la taille. Avec des filles en bikinis!

-Allons bon, môsieur le pervers, permettez moi de vous dire qu'une telle attitude est euh.. pas euh.. comment on dit? Demanda-t-elle en frappant son torse avec son indexe.

-Sais pas.

-Ha oui! Est inappropriée. Vous êtes un haut gradé de l'armée, me demande d'ailleurs comment vous y êtes arrivé, y'a pourtant pas de femmes à sauter parmi les généraux.

-Non mais je vous permet pas!

-Ben c'est trop tard, j'l'ai déjà dit.

-Bon ben alors à partir de maintenant... Lieutenant Liza, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me témoigner un peu plus de respect... ou sinon... sinon... menaça-t-il le doigt levé.

-Ha, tu rêve! Ria-t-elle.

-Ça suffit, vous me parlez pas comme ça d'abord!

-Je vous parle comme je veux!

-Mais!!!! C'est moi qui commande!!! Et d'abord, j'vous vire! Voilà, vous êtes renvoyée!

-Ha! Vous pouvez pas! Si je suis plus derrière vous, qui va réparer vos conneries?

-Euh... J'en ferai plus!

-Bon ben ça marche alors! A moi la liberté Wouuu! Parce que vous êtes vraiment le pire des supérieurs qu'on puisse avoir.

-Et vous vous êtes la pire des subordonnées qu'on puisse avoir, me demande bien pourquoi j'vous ai pris à mon service!

-Pour dormir sur vos dossiers pendant que je fais le travail à votre place! J'vais demander ma mutation et j'travaillerai enfin avec des gens sérieux!

-Nan! Vous êtes à moi!

-Nan!

-Si!

-Ha oui? Et on peut savoir pourquoi?

-Parce que je vous aime!

-Ha ouais? Ben puisque c'est comme ça sachez que moi aussi je vous aime!

-Eh ben c'est parfait!

-Parfait!

-Et maintenant je vais vous embrasser!

-Faites donc! »

Il se jeta sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres, mais son ébriété n'aidant pas, il évalua mal la distance qui les séparait et se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur sa subordonnée qui avait placé ses bras autour de son cou. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser chargé d'alcool pour finalement s'endormir, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

En milieu de matinée, les secours arrivèrent enfin pour les sortirent de leur trou et les emmener à l'hôpital en urgence pour leur éviter l'hypothermie.

Roy se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne, de violentes lumières lui agressèrent les yeux dès qu'il tenta de les ouvrir, aussi les referma-t-il rapidement avec un grognement. Il sentit de l'agitation près de lui et se décida à rouvrir un œil. Ses quatre hommes étaient à côté de son lit, visiblement inquiets. Avec un sourire il les rassura sur son état avant de leur demander des précisions. Il avait dormi deux jours et avait été retrouvé avec un fort taux d'alcoolémie. En entendant cela, le colonel chercha à éviter le regard de son subordonné dans lequel se lisait le fameux « Je vous l'avais bien dit ». Hawkeye était dans une autre chambre, pas encore réveillée, elle avait la cheville cassée mais rien de grave.

Roy se passa une main sur le visage, il se souvenait vaguement être tombé dans un gouffre, d'avoir eu des pulsions meurtrières à l'égard de sa subalterne, de la bouteille de whisky, mais rien d'autre. Les sourires sur les visages de ses subordonnés l'intriguèrent quelque peu, il essaya donc d'en deviner la cause mais en vain, toutes ses questions furent accueillies par le silence le plus total.

Dans l'après-midi, une infirmière vint leur annoncer le réveil de leur amie. La troupe partit donc rejoindre la chambre d'à côté où ils trouvèrent leur collègue assise sur son lit, se massant doucement les tempes. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans ce lit d'hôpital.

« Ha ben l'alcool vous réussi pas mon lieutenant, se moqua Havoc. »

Elle le regarda légèrement effrayée, quand avait-elle bu de l'alcool? Les cinq hommes lui racontèrent alors tout depuis sa chute jusqu'à la bouteille retrouvée plus qu'à moitié vide, et surtout la position dans laquelle ils les avaient trouvé: le colonel allongé sur son lieutenant une main derrière sa tête, l'autre dans son dos, tandis que la jeune femme avait ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur, leurs visages n'étant pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Position donc plus qu'explicite sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. En entendant cela, les deux militaires prirent une teinte rouge pivoine, dans leurs souvenirs, ils étaient pourtant restés à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Roy comprit enfin pourquoi ses subalternes souriaient bêtement depuis son réveil. Au fur et à mesure de leur récit, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle croisa le regard de son supérieur et ressentit un étrange malêtre mais ne put en déterminer la cause, sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de cet événement gênant alors que plusieurs personnes les avaient vu ainsi.

Le soir, alors que leurs quatre collègues repartaient à l'hôtel pour les laisser se reposer, elle fit part de son malaise à son colonel qui avait ressentit la même chose. Ils se creusèrent le tête une bonne partie de la nuit sans parvenir à se rappeler quoi que ce soit de plus. Ils continuèrent leur soirée en parlant de tout et de rien, après avoir dormi deux jours, ils n'avaient pas vraiment sommeil et c'est à une heure avancée de la nuit que le colonel décida de regagner sa chambre.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, une phrase lui revint en mémoire, une phrase bien précise, prononcée dans une colère d'ivrogne, le genre de phrase que l'on aurait pas dit si l'on avait pas bu. Il se tourna vers sa subordonnée qui le regardait avec un air inquisiteur, comme si elle cherchait une réponse par transparence à travers son corps. Aucun des deux ne dit mot, aussi décida-t-il de retourner dans sa chambre. S'il l'avait réellement dit, elle lui en aurait parlé, c'était trop important, une explication se serait imposée. Certes, il le pensait, et plus d'une fois, il avait essayait de lui faire comprendre, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler directement de peur de sa réaction. Il s'allongea sur son lit, il avait surement du rêver cette scène, il ne lui aurait jamais avoué une chose pareille. Il s'endormit rapidement sans s'attarder plus longuement sur cette phrase, sans doute sortie de son imagination.

Liza de son côté n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ce pouvait-il qu'il lui ait vraiment dit cela? Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle se surprit à se ronger l'ongle du pouce tant cela la perturbait. Elle essaya de se convaincre que même s'il l'avait dit, c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool, qu'il ne le pensait pas... mais et si justement il le pensait? Pourquoi ne jamais lui avoir dit? Elle ne parvint pas s'endormir, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, mais en aurait-elle le courage? Pour cela, il lui fallait abaisser son masque, laisser paraître ses sentiments, lui laisser entrevoir une de ses faiblesses, et elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, non, elle avait du rêver. Elle tournait et retournait dans son lit, inquiète. Agacée de ne pas arriver à dormir à cause de cela, elle s'empara de sa paire de béquilles pour se rendre dans la chambre d'à côté, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle s'arrêta avant de sortir de sa chambre, il devait surement dormir. Elle se recoucha, elle n'allait pas le réveiller pour ça, mais d'un autre côté...« vous êtes une vraie plaie, lieutenant »...(nda: Pour garder le suspens j'ai mis la phrase entre guillemets en blanc, surlignez la pour la lire)

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Haaa!! Pas taper! Elle est pas bien ma fin? comment ça non? mais si, j'vous assure, eh partez pas!!!! Bon je suis navrée de vous laisser sur votre faim comme ça, mais je trouvais que ça changeait un peu... J'imploooooore votre pardon (yeux du chat potté)0-0

J'ai eu l'idée de ce one shot en regardant un épisode de la série Stargate SG-1, ceux qui connaissent savent duquel je parle, les autres, je vais pas vous raconter la série, enfin ça se passe pas du tout comme ça je sais, mais c'est l'idée de la montagne et tout, sont mignons le colonel et sa subordonnée blonde (dans une série comme dans l'autre remarquez^^) D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Mustang vous a jamais fait pensé à O'Neill (avec deux L ^^), mais si, un colonel fainéant... Bon ok, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie...

Merci de votre attention très chers lecteurs!

Bon, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire complètement le dialogue entre l'homme et la femme bourrés! J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé que moi

Merci pour vos com encourageants.

A bientôt!

S-LH


	6. Les flammes de la vengeance

Et oui, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié, mais il faut dire aussi que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris de one shot et donc je voulais attendre d'en écrire un autre pour publier celui-là, mais je vous sentais en manque... Non? je le publie pas alors? Si? bon, le voici.

Bon, là vous arrivez, vous vous dîtes: chouette un nouveau one shot. **Halte là! On ne passe pas! Pas avant d'avoir lu ce petit avertissement qui pourrait bien vous donner envie de ne pas lire ce qui va suivre:**

**Attention, spoiles sur le tome 15 du manga, mais surtout, sur les chapitres 94 et 95 encore non parus en France!! Les dialogues de début sont extraits de ces deux chapitres, alors j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes...**

Dans la série des avertissements, je continue en vous signalant que cet OS est un peu morbide. Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui liront quand même ce one shot.

**********************************************************************************************

**6 – Les flammes de la vengeance (AP)**

_Et si elle n'avait pas réussi à le calmer? Et si son désir de vengeance avait été plus fort que tout? Et si elle avait du tirer?_

Envy la retenait prisonnière, son bras allongé enroulé autour de sa gorge, la plaquant au sol. Prise par la violence du choc, elle avait lâché son fusil, il lui restait bien une arme sur elle, mais elle savait parfaitement que rien ne ferait lâcher prise à l'homonculus. Il resserra son étreinte en riant. Elle avait manqué de vigilance, trop concentrée sur le corps du monstre, elle en avait oublié sa capacité à allonger ses membres et n'avait pas vu son bras se glisser sous l'une des dalles du carrelage. Elle était tombée brutalement sur le sol, se cognant la tête. Sous le choc, sa barrette s'était cassée, lui causant une horrible douleur à l'arrière du crâne. L'air commençait à lui manquer, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Amèrement, elle se dit que pour une fois, elle aurait peut être du écouter son supérieur lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de le suivre, mais elle avait tant voulu le protéger. Elle serra les dents de rage, morte, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui.

Alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, une détonation se fit entendre, et Envy fut pris dans un torrent de flammes. Le bras de l'homonculus desserra sa prise avant de voler en éclats, le visage de son propriétaire déformé par la douleur. Liza vit alors deux gants blancs brodés de cercles de transmutation rouges. L'alchimiste de flamme venait de la sauver. Elle s'en voulait pour s'être retrouvée dans cette position, c'était à elle de le protéger, et non pas l'inverse, mais cette fois, elle ne s'en serait pas sortit sans lui. Rampant, Envy se redressa comme il put aux pieds d'un colonel hors de lui. Non seulement ce monstre avait tué son meilleur ami, mais en plus il se permettait d'attaquer _sa précieuse subordonnée_. Liza vit l'homonculus trembler de peur devant cet homme que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, Liza ne le reconnut pas. Ce n'était pas son colonel qui lui dit d'une voix éteinte qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse régler cette affaire lui-même, jamais l'homme qu'elle avait connu n'aurait pu regarder, même le plus méprisable des êtres, avec tant de haine. Un regard si noir, si déterminé, dénué de toute lueur d'humanité et qui faisait trembler même un homonculus. Liza déglutit difficilement. « Si je fais un faux pas, n'hésitez pas à me descendre. » Non, il allait reprendre ses esprits, il n'était pas encore perdu, elle ne le perdrait pas de cette manière.

Effrayée par l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit le corps de l'homonculus se décharner, puis son squelette partir en poussière, ne laissant plus qu'une larve gisant sur le sol, la forme originel d'Envy. Elle soupira intérieurement, pensant qu'il en avait fini et qu'il s'arrêterait là. Le monstre était à présent hors d'état de nuire, il n'allait pas abattre cette chose sans défense.

Cependant, elle déchanta bien vite; le colonel se mit alors à avancer vers la misérable créature qui rampait dans le vain espoir de s'échapper. Cette expression de mépris et de dégout ne quittait plus son beau visage, mais alors que la jeune femme, toujours au sol, pensait le voir lever sa main pour en finir, il posa son pied sur la créature et le pressa contre le sol pour l'immobiliser sans pour autant l'écraser. Il voulait faire durer son supplice. Le cœur de Liza se serra, elle devait le raisonner avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Il voulait que le monstre ait conscience de sa mort, il voulait qu'il souffre.

Il dépassait les limites. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. Il semblait comme possédé, ce n'était plus le colonel Roy Mustang mais un monstre mué uniquement par son désir de vengeance. Dans ses yeux on ne lisait plus qu'une haine indéfinissable, une folie meurtrière, jamais sa main gantée n'avait paru si redoutable. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait tant redouté ce moment, tant souhaité qu'il n'arrive jamais, et pourtant, la voilà à présent au pied du mur. Elle avait accepté cette mission en toute connaissance de cause, mais à présent, elle doutait. Elle n'en était pas capable. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rester là à l'écouter et le regarder délirer sans rien faire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer sans rien tenter. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se releva, son arme à la main, priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Elle arma son pistolet, juste au cas où, et visa l'arrière du crâne de son supérieur. Celui-ci se figea instantanément, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait l'arrêter, le sauver de lui même.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire lieutenant? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle ne perçait aucune émotion, si ce n'était de la lassitude.

-C'est assez colonel, ordonna-t-elle fermement. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Il est à une étincelle de disparaître à jamais, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide et je n'en veux pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dur. Baissez votre arme.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça. Ouvrez votre main je vous prie.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi! Maintenant baissez votre arme! »

Trop occupé à s'énerver après la jeune femme, il ne remarqua pas l'éclat alchimique qui se dirigeait vers sa jambe pour la pousser, projetant Envy dans les airs. Comme sorti de nul part, le Fullmetal Alchemist le rattrapa au vol, suivit de près par Scar. Il resta toutefois à une distance raisonnable des deux officiers afin que le colonel ne puisse récupérer sa proie. Un profond soulagement s'empara de Liza, elle n'était plus seule à présent pour lutter contre la folie qui dévorait le Flame Alchemist. Toutefois, elle ne baissa pas son arme pour autant; ainsi tenu en joue, il ne pouvait tenter quoi que ce soit sans prendre le risque de recevoir une balle dans le crâne. Liza sentait la colère monter en lui malgré son ton relativement calme. Fort heureusement, Edward n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, il resta ferme même devant la menace.

« Donne le moi Fullmetal ou je carbonise ton bras avec lui!

-Ramenez-vous connard c'est quand vous voulez! »

Ce n'était certes pas une manière de s'adresser à un supérieur, mais en de telles circonstances, c'était sans doute le ton le plus approprié, et Liza devait bien avouer qu'elle préférait que ce soit le Fullmetal qui use de ce vocabulaire. Elle n'en aurait pas été capable. La dispute prit rapidement une nouvelle direction. Edward venait de toucher un point important en rappelant à Roy le but qu'il s'était fixé. Oui, tous ces subordonnés et ses amis étaient derrière lui pour qu'il l'atteigne et aucun d'eux ne le laisseraient dévier de sa route. Non, il ne pourrait jamais arriver à la tête du pays de cette façon là, en se laissant consumer par son désire de vengeance. Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fallait laisser à Roy le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il devait lui-même prendre la décision de baisser sa main. Contre toutes attentes ce fut Scar qui brisa le silence pour ajouter un argument en défaveur de la vengeance. Cela pourrait paraître surprenant venant de lui, mais au contraire, Liza pensa qu'il était le plus à même à s'exprimer sur le sujet. Contrairement à Edward, l'ishbal ne chercha pas à le dissuader de tuer Envy, toutefois, ses mises en garde semblaient avoir un certain impact sur le colonel qui paraissait en plein conflit intérieur. Liza décida qu'elle était restée spectatrice trop longtemps, et qu'à présent, elle devait intervenir, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était également là pour l'aider à remonter la pente, et que c'était à elle de se salir les mains pour qu'il arrive au sommet.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez tuer Envy colonel, déclara-t-elle Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser vivre, je vais m'en occuper.

-Ça m'a pris tellement de temps mais je l'ai enfin sous la main!

-Je comprends. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'aider le pays ou de sauver un camarade! Vous voulez le tuer uniquement pour satisfaire votre propre haine! S'il vous plait colonel, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, n'allez pas là où je ne peux pas vous suivre.

-Si vous avez l'intention de tirer alors tirez. »

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour la jeune femme qui resta pétrifiée. Profitant de cet effet, Roy s'avança vers Edward, sa main toujours levée et avant que qui que ce soit ne comprenne une flamme se dirigeait vers l'adolescent. Il tomba à terre lâchant Envy qui s'écroula sur le sol. Scar voulut intervenir mais le Flame Alchemist claqua une fois de plus des doigts pour créer un mur de flammes afin de le tenir éloigner. Le Fullmetal se releva tant bien que mal pour tenir tête à son supérieur. Liza avait toujours son arme à la main, elle devait tirer avant qu'il ne blesse Edward. Pour la première fois, sa main tremblait. Elle devait se maîtriser sans quoi elle raterait sa cible. Devant elle les deux alchimistes continuaient leur combat. Elle sentait qu'Edward retenait ses attaques et Roy n'avait aucun mal à les esquiver ou bien les contrer grâce à son alchimie. Elle le vit alors claquer des doigts, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'écroule, ses deux automails en morceaux.

Roy se retourna alors vers Envy qui essayait vainement de s'enfuir en rampant. Il leva alors sa main, prêt à claquer des doigts. Liza prit une grande inspiration, visa et pressa la détente. La détonation résonna longtemps dans sa tête, plus rien n'existait d'autre que son arme pointée sur son supérieur. Le temps s'était suspendu tout autour d'elle, seule la petite balle semblait épargnée. Comme toujours, elle atteignit sa cible et l'alchimiste des flammes reçut une balle dans l'épaule droite. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais elle pouvait le blesser, peut être cela le calmerait-il. Elle devait tout essayer avant de tirer un coup fatal.

Roy s'avançait doucement vers l'homonculus à terre, Edward ne pouvait plus l'empêcher d'agir dans l'état dans lequel il était et il savait que malgré sa menace Liza ne tirerait pas sur lui. Le jour où sa subordonnée devrait l'abattre n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était légitime qu'il tue de ses mains l'assassin de son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait privé d'un soutient irremplaçable. Il allait lever sa main lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, pensant qu'elle avait tiré en l'air, ou qu'elle ferait exprès de rater sa cible, en signe d'avertissement. Cependant, il ressentit une cuisante douleur lui transpercer l'omoplate droite, immobilisant son bras. Il se retourna alors vers Liza, fou de rage. Comment avait-elle osé tirer sur lui? Elle savait pourtant tout ce que Hughes représentait pour lui, elle savait à quel point sa mort l'avait anéanti, elle aurait également du savoir qu'il devait faire justice. Elle qui l'avait toujours compris ne comprenait-elle pas cela? Les belles paroles d'Edward et Scar n'avaient fait que renforcer sa détermination, pour sauver ce pays, il devait le débarrasser de ces monstres.

Elle gardait son arme levée, signe qu'elle pouvait encore tirer. Ainsi donc elle le trahissait également. Il ne le permettrait pas, il le lui ferait comprendre. Celle en qui il avait le plus confiance venait de lui tirer une balle dans le dos. Ainsi donc, elle aussi voulait l'empêcher d'atteindre ses objectifs, elle se rangeait du côté des homonculus. Bien sur, Bradley avait certainement réussi à la convaincre. Soit, il se débarrasserait de tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Il devait la punir. Il claqua des doigts.

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus contrôler ses tremblements, son tire n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et à présent il la regardait, une lueur démente dans le regard, un regard assassin. Elle restait pétrifiée par ce regard rempli de mépris qu'il lui adressait. Elle n'avait plus la force de tirer sur lui. Elle le vit relever sa main, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer ce qu'il allait faire, non, il ne lèverait pas sa main gantée vers elle, il ne claquerait pas des doigts contre elle. Et pourtant, le claquement raisonna dans sa tête, mais elle ne réalisait toujours pas. Les flammes s'abattirent sur elle. Projetée par le souffle de l'explosion, elle retomba un peu plus loin, tête la première, se brisant la nuque, sans jamais réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mustang regarda son œuvre, il y avait été un peu fort, il avait juste voulu lui faire peur, pas la projeter de la sorte. Avant de se retourner vers Envy, il adressa à son lieutenant un avertissement; il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer si elle avait le malheur de s'opposer de nouveau à lui. Il prit son silence pour un acquiescement, mais un rire attira son attention. Envy était à sa merci si faible, pourtant, il riait.

« Hahaha! Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de lui dire deux fois! Hahaha! On dirait bien que tu l'as tué. »

La larve continuait de rire tandis que Roy se retournait pour constater que sa subordonnée n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il l'appela sans succès. La peur s'empara de lui. Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle devait être simplement inconsciente. Il se précipita vers elle, oubliant complètement l'homonculus qui riait encore. Edward se redressa comme il put pour voir son supérieur tomber à genoux près du corps de son lieutenant. Tâtant sa gorge à la recherche d'un pouls, il continuait de l'appeler. Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne respirait plus. Il prit le cadavre dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes. Voilà, il était calmé à présent, peu lui importait de tuer la misérable larve responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami. Dans sa folie, il n'avait pas su faire la différence entre ses alliés et ses ennemis. C'était pourtant bien lui qui lui avait demandé de l'abattre s'il s'écartait de sa route, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle lui avait laissé une chance de revenir en arrière, un simple avertissement. Il l'avait tué.

Beaucoup de sang s'échappait de sa blessure, sa tête tournait, il ne voyait plus très clair. Il tomba lourdement en travers du corps de sa subordonnée tout en murmurant son prénom, bien qu'elle ne pût plus l'entendre. Il laissa ses larmes couler devant la fatale erreur qu'il avait commis, n'admettant toujours pas d'être coupable de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, espérant que la mort le fauche et l'emmène rejoindre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Edward ne pouvait plus bouger, sinon ramper. Il regardait son supérieur délirer et murmurer d'inaudibles « pardon » qu'il adressait tant à Maes et Liza qu'à son maître d'alchimie. « Pardon maître, je n'ai pas su la protéger. » Allongé sur le sol dur et froid, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, il entendait seulement la voix de son maître répéter sans cesse ses derniers mots.

« Ma fille... mes recherches... Elle sait tout. Elle te les révèlera si tu promets d'utiliser l'alchimie pour le bien. »

Le vieil alchimiste n'avait alors pas cherché à combattre sa mort imminente, ses derniers mots avaient été pour sa fille unique qu'il avait presque abandonnée pour se consacrer à l'alchimie. « Prends soin d'elle. » Oui, Roy le lui avait promis, toutefois, il était parti en l'abandonnant à son tour. Après Ishbal, les rôles s'étaient retrouvés inversés, et c'était elle qui veillait sur lui depuis tout ce temps. C'était elle qui lui avait livré les secrets de l'alchimie du feu afin qu'il l'utilise à des fins justes et il avait retourné contre elle le pouvoir qu'elle lui avait donné. Il était né grâce à elle, elle était morte à cause de lui.

Il entendit une petite explosion, comme lorsque l'on lance une masse molle contre un mur. Il sentit deux bras le soulever. Il s'accrocha comme il put au cadavre, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Il savait que rester avec elle ne la ramènerait pas, mais il ne voulait pas l'abandonner ainsi, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'horreur de son geste. On le hissa sur des épaules, à demi-conscient, il regarda le corps de son lieutenant s'éloigner puis disparaître avant de perdre connaissance.

*******************************************

Il entendait des voix indistinctes, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Tout était noir autour de lui, il ne voyait rien, il ne ressentait rien non plus. Était-il mort? Mais alors que ressentait-il dans son bras? Parmi le brouhaha, il parvint à distinguer un mot; « perfusion », ainsi donc c'était une perfusion qui était plantée dans son bras. S'il ne ressentait rien, c'était probablement du aux analgésiques, et s'il ne voyait rien, c'était que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il était donc bien vivant et à l'hôpital.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. A son chevet se tenait Falman, Fuery et Breda. Ses amis l'entourèrent dès qu'ils remarquèrent son réveil, l'assommant de questions sur son état. Il avait mal à l'épaule droite, mais à part ça, il allait bien. Ils arboraient une mine sombre et fatiguée. La bataille était terminée, tous les homonculus avait été tué, même le « père » Il demanda pour Envy, se rappelant qu'il se battait contre lui avant de perdre connaissance. Scar l'avait abattu. Il sourit tristement à cette nouvelle, au moins l'un d'eux avait pu se venger de l'ignoble créature qui avait détruit leurs vies. Des images lui revinrent, des images d'un rêve qu'il avait fait alors qu'il était inconscient, une explosion, un corps qui tombait, une vie qui s'éteignait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le visage du mort. Il chassa ces pensées, ce n'était q'un rêve, inutile de s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?demanda-t-il

-Edward n'a rien voulut nous dire, il est resté muet depuis son arrivé ici. C'est Scar qui vous a porté juqu'ici, vous aviez pris une balle dans l'épaule et les deux automails d'Edward avaient été détruits, résuma Falman. Colonel...il se tut, tremblant, ne parvenant pas à formuler la question qui lui brulait les lèvres

- Est-ce vrai que le lieutenant Hawkeye est... morte? Acheva Breda »

A cette question, Roy se pétrifia, ses souvenirs l'assaillirent comme autant de doigts accusateurs pointés vers lui. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité qu'il revoyait encore et encore. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tant elle lui faisait mal. Il revécut alors toute la scène; la balle qu'elle avait tiré puis sa réaction démesurée et meurtrière. Ses subalternes comprirent que son air abattu était sa manière de confirmer cette horrible nouvelle. Alors que les questions fusaient les « comment? », les « qui? », Roy avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il était pris de vertiges et respirait avec difficulté. Sans comprendre, il se mit à rire. Si Envy n'avait pas tué Maes, il ne se serait jamais mis dans cet état, et il n'aurait jamais tué sa subordonnée, tout était donc une fois de plus de la faute d'Envy.

Les trois hommes présents se figèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte, Roy avait parlé à voix haute et venait de confesser son crime. Il continuait de rire, malgré la profonde blessure que lui laissait ce souvenir. Il souffrait de n'avoir pas pu sauver son meilleur ami, de n'avoir pas pu le venger, et d'avoir tué celle qu'il aimait, mais il riait. Lorsque son hilarité fut passée,il poussa un long soupir puis il leva les yeux vers un coin vide de la pièce et sourit gentiment. Il commença alors à discuter avec Maes Hughes sous les regards perdus de ses amis. Breda se précipita dans le couloir pour appeler un médecin, mais Roy ne l'entendait plus, il ne voyait plus les trois vivants qui lui tenaient compagnie. Il ne voyait plus que les morts qui venaient lui rendre visite. D'abord Maes, puis son maître qui lui reprocha de s'être engagé, s'en suivit alors un long débat où il argumentait pour tenter de convaincre son maître qu'il agissait pour le bien. Alors qu'il dialoguait avec les morts, un médecin l'examinait, aucune douleur physique, ni même la fatigue ne pouvait être à l'origine de son délire. Le problème était incontestablement d'ordre psychologique.

Dans les jours suivants, son état ne s'arrangea pas, il parlait seul toute la journée, persuadé que ses interlocuteurs lui répondaient. Un matin, il leva son regard vide vers ses trois subordonnés qui lui rendaient toujours visite, même s'il ne faisait plus attention à eux. Il leur fit un petit sourire en leur disant que s'ils étaient venus dix minutes plus tôt, ils auraient croisé Maes qui lui apportait de nouvelles photos de sa fille pour l'aider à se rétablir. En disant cela, il tapota le tiroir de la petite table de nuit dans lequel il avait, selon lui, rangé l'album photos. Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre restée ouverte. Une légère brise s'engouffrait dans la pièce, amenant des pétales des cerisiers en fleurs dans la cour de l'hôpital. Il arborait en permanence un petit sourire innocent qui lui donnait un air enfantin malgré ses trente ans. Sans reporter son regard sur eux, il s'adressa aux trois hommes qui se trouvèrent désarmés devant sa question.

« Comment va Liza? Pourquoi ne vient-elle jamais me voir? »

Aucun d'eux ne sut quoi répondre, devaient-ils lui répondre la vérité ou lui mentir? Ne supportant pas son acte, il l'avait tout simplement occulté. Il ne représentait un danger ni pour lui ni pour les autres, mais il vivait en permanence dans un délire où il côtoyait chaque jour les morts qui avaient eu une importance pour lui. Alors que le pays se relevait doucement, celui qui aurait pu être à sa tête fut placé dans un établissement spécialisé où des médecins pouvaient garder un œil sur lui. Dans son état, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait, et ne pensa pas une seule fois à se plaindre de la situation. La frontière entre ses rêves et la réalité était tombée et il ne distinguait plus ce dont il rêvait de ce qui se produisait réellement. Cependant, la visite qu'il attendait le plus ne vint jamais, ni en rêve, ni en hallucination, jamais il ne revit cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux caramels qui lui manquait tant. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'il reprenait un semblant de conscience, il reposait toujours la même question, question qui était toujours suivit d'un silence pesant. Inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, il ne sentait pas la gêne de son interlocuteur, il ne remarquait pas le froid que jetait son interrogation, ni les visages s'assombrir à l'évocation de la défunte. Personne n'osait lui répondre de peur de sa réaction, mais il oubliait vite et retournait dans son monde sans chercher à savoir pourquoi personne ne lui répondait...

***************************************************************************************************

Et là vous vous dîtes, mais elle devient folle! Ça s'arrange pas depuis le chapitre 5! non en effet, ça s'arrange pas ^^. Du royai toujours tout beau ça lasse, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait un coup pareil. Pardon pardon pardon!!!! j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Si vous laissez des commentaires je vous promets de publie bientôt le prochain OS qui est un peu spécial c'est vrai, mais c'est promis, personne ne meurt dedans.

(N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions pour des thèmes, même si pour le moment, j'ai du mal à écrire sur le thème de Kratos67, mais c'est promis je vais le finir)

Merci d'avoir lu malgré tout.

S-LH


	7. Yaoi?

Non, je ne vous avais pas oublié, mais disons que le huitième est pas encore écrit alors je voulais attendre mais comme je sais quelles souffrances vous endurez durant ces longs interludes, voici le septième one shot, votre patience est récompensée^^

Bon, alors vu le titre, je me dit qu'on va perdre des lecteurs en route, mais non! Il faut rester grouper! Vous n'avez pas vu le point d'interrogation? Et puis, vous me connaissez maintenant non? Comment ça vous ne me faites plus confiance depuis les deux derniers one shot? 0-0. *part bouder dans un coin en vous souhaitant tout de même bonne lecture*^^

****************************************************************************************************

**7 – Yaoi? (AP)**

_Roy se pose des questions, récemment devenu trentenaire, il s'interroge tout de même pour savoir pourquoi il ne trouve pas de fille à son goût, et c'est là que Maes Hughes intervient lançant une remarque des plus pertinentes... ou pas._

Roy poussa la porte du bar d'un geste nonchalant. Il arborait un air fatigué, lassé, mais de quoi? A peine une heure plus tôt il était encore en charmante compagnie, s'apprêtant à amener dîner une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle s'était faite belle pour lui, légèrement maquillée, elle portait une robe rose pâle dévoilant ses longues jambes qui semblaient si douces. Mais contre toute attente, les charmes de cette femme n'avaient pas opéré sur le brun ce soir. Alors qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte de son appartement avec un sourire qui se voulait envoutant, il avait été pris d'une grande lassitude, il allait revivre avec elle la même soirée qu'il avait vécu avec toutes les autres, alors à quoi bon? Il s'était vaguement excusé avant de partir errer à travers les rues de Central. Dans son esprit, les soirées qu'il avait passé avec ces femmes se ressemblaient toutes, à ceci près qu'il n'était jamais accompagné de la même jeune femme. Non, il n'avait jamais rappelé une seule femme pour un deuxième rendez-vous.

Il soupira en s'asseyant dans un coin du bar. Alors qu'il marchait, son chemin avait croisé celui d'une cabine téléphonique, sans réfléchir, il avait tout de suite appelé son ami Maes Hughes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de lui parler de tout ça. Il avait récemment fêté ses trente ans, et il commençait quelque peu à s'inquiéter de ne pas trouver une seule femme à son goût parmi toutes celles qu'il avait fréquentée. Une serveuse vint prendre sa commande et s'en retourna lui chercher son whisky. Il la détailla un instant, c'était une très belle jeune femme malgré ses multiples tâches de rousseur. Roy soupira de plus belle, il n'avait même pas eu envie de flirter avec elle, il ne lui avait même pas adressé le moindre sourire.

Maes arriva rapidement, contrarié que son ami ait perturbé la petite soirée qu'il s'apprêtait à passer avec sa merveilleuse épouse, et son adorable fillette. Il s'assit en face d'un Roy à la mine sombre. Le voyant ainsi, le lieutenant-colonel comprit que son ami avait un problème et l'avait appelé à l'aide, comme il le faisait souvent. Il le regarda d'un air compatissant, signe qu'il pouvait se confier à lui, qu'il était là pour l'écouter. Roy gardait les yeux perdus dans son whisky auquel il n'avait pas touché, ce soir, même l'alcool lui paraissait insipide. Sans lever les yeux, il posa à son ami une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Comment tu trouve la serveuse? »

Maes cligna des yeux trois ou quatre fois, il était marié, pourquoi regarderait-il la serveuse? Il lui jeta un regard en biais et comprit en la voyant; c'était tout à fait le genre de femme avec lesquelles Roy aimait sortir. Il lui dit alors qu'elle était en effet très belle, mais qu'elle avait l'air légèrement niaise. Roy rit de cette remarque, il avait remarqué aussi, mais toutes les femmes qu'il côtoyait n'étaient que de simples coquilles vides, il en aurait fait ce qu'il voulait. Elles n'avaient pas de conversation, elles n'avaient d'autres intérêts que la mode et lui, elles lui étaient toutes entièrement soumises, et il ne voulait plus de cela.

En entendant cela, Maes se pinça la joue croyant qu'il rêvait, son ami avait enfin décidé de se caser avec une fille convenable pour faire sa vie avec elle. Avec un grand sourire, le lieutenant-colonel commença un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art, assommant son ami de dizaines de questions sur l'idée qu'il se faisait de la femme parfaite. Cependant, Roy n'avait jamais de réponse, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ni ce qu'il préférait, bref, il semblait ne pas avoir d'idéal féminin. Hughes resta perplexe quant à cette révélation, comment pourrait-il trouver s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait?

Il poussa un soupir lourd de sous entendus, son ami était un cas désespéré. Il enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avant de relever les yeux vers un Roy complètement dépité, affalé sur la table, les yeux perdus dans le liquide ambré, comme si celui-ci détenait l'absolue vérité qui lui permettrait de comprendre. La serveuse revint prendre le verre que Maes avait vidé en adressant à l'alchimiste un sourire qu'il remarqua à peine. Le lieutenant-colonel ne savait comment réagir, certes, le comportement de son ami lui donnait envie de rire, mais il semblait tellement perturbé qu'il suffisait à Maes de le regarder pour perdre tout sourire.

Il parlèrent encore des heures, ils en virent à rire des pantins avec lesquels il passait ses soirées. Aucune ne trouvait grâce aux yeux du beau brun. Dans un éclat de rire, Maes qui commençait à fatiguer envoya une remarque des plus incongrues à son ami.

« T'es p't être gay et tu l'sais pas. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils parurent retrouver leur sérieux avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Le grand tombeur de Central, gay? Non, bien sur que non, même si ce soir ce n'était pas le cas, il avait été attiré par ces femmes. Ce n'était qu'une passade, pas de quoi dramatiser. Roy avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, avec toutes les femmes qui étaient passées dans son lit, s'il était attiré par les hommes, il s'en serait aperçu plus tôt.

Il rentra chez lui vers 1h du matin, le cœur plus léger. Étrangement, il n'avait pas bu ce soir là, aussi se coucha-t-il avec les idées claires. Un peu trop même finalement. Il repensa à la remarque de son ami. Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée, non, il n'était pas gay, il le saurait sinon. Mais alors, pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas une femme à son goût? Durant la soirée, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas d'idéal féminin, avait-il un idéal masculin?

Il était clairement attiré par la douceur de la peau des femmes, les courbes de leurs corps, et la longueur de leurs cheveux dans lesquels il aimait passer sa main. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il ressentirait s'il passait sa main dans la chevelure courte d'un homme. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux parfums que dégageaient les corps masculins, c'est donc qu'ils ne le gênaient pas, mais peut être pas au point de dire qu'il trouvait cela agréable. Mille questions l'assaillirent ainsi toute la nuit. Lorsqu'il étreignait une femme, il aimait sentir sa poitrine contre son torse, il s'interrogea alors sur la sensation que lui procurerait le contact d'un torse musclé contre le sien.

Jusque là, Roy devait bien avouer que rien ne le gênait dans les images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Pris de panique, il s'arrêta un instant de respirer, ses mains crispées sur ses draps, comme s'il voulait ainsi suspendre le temps. Il reprit son souffle, expirant lentement par la bouche, comme pour balayer de son souffle les pensées qui le traversaient. Il devait avoir besoin de sommeil, le lendemain, il n'y penserait même plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les draps.

Cependant, à peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'il s'imagina en compagnie d'un homme sans visage. Ils discutaient, tranquillement installés dans un salon, de prime abord on aurait cru à deux amis, certes très proches, mais seulement amis. Puis le brun approcha sa main de la bouche de son compagnon pour essuyer une goutte de thé qui s'échappait, celui-ci lui répondit par un léger baiser sur le pouce. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Roy sentait la langue de cet homme caresser la sienne avec douceur. Il sentait une main passer dans ses cheveux et une autre caresser amoureusement son dos. D'abord timide, Roy répondit plus ardemment au baiser, une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, l'autre posée sur sa taille. Son parfum ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il ne sut dire où il l'avait déjà senti, il ne parvenait même pas à identifier s'il s'agissait réellement d'un parfum masculin tant il était raffiné.

Le jeune homme sentit une main passer sous sa chemise, des lèvres se poser sur son cou, un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être l'envahissait, si bien qu'il rendit ses caresses au jeune homme qui commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

Roy se réveilla en sursaut alors que son « ami » défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Il souleva son draps pour voir avec soulagement que son corps n'avait pas réagi à cette scène incongrue. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Maes allait l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à celui-là de lui mettre ces idées dans la tête? Il se rallongea sur son lit avec un soupir. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme pour oublier tout ça. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit immédiatement, et si il refaisait un rêve du même genre? Pire, et s'il reprenait le cours de son songe précédent? Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Il repensa à son rêve. Il devait bien avouer que ce qu'il avait ressenti était très agréable, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas réel, les rêves ne sont que des illusions qui déforment souvent la réalité, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il éprouverait la même chose si un homme l'étreignait de cette manière. Au contraire, il partirait très certainement en courant si cela devait se produire. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité du moment que ça ne lui arrivait pas à lui. Mais d'où venait cette curiosité presque malsaine qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui? Depuis que ces images s'imposaient à lui, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: comparer le rêve et la réalité. Il voulait savoir si cela lui plairait autant que ça, si c'était si différent d'avec une femme, après tout, un baiser reste un baiser.

Il fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte que l'idée ne le contrariait pas plus que ça, non, ça l'intriguait. Oui, c'était cela, il était intrigué. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, une silhouette se dessina dans son esprit, l'homme de son rêve, son « compagnon ». Il n'avait pas de visage, même pas d'yeux, même ses cheveux avaient une coupe incertaine, blonds s'il se rappelait bien, avec une grande mèche qui lui tombait sur le front. L'odeur avait disparue, mais il restait persuadé de connaître le parfum de cet homme. Les yeux clos, il tentait de se remémorer chaque détail, des lunettes posées sur la table basse à côté des tasses, une légère barbe, rien d'autre.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre, lui nouant l'estomac presque jusqu'à la nausée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuer de creuser dans ce sens. Il sentait que sa curiosité était mal placée, qu'il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à ça, mais pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, à présent qu'il avait commencé, il ne parvenait plus à empêcher son imagination de tourner. Toutefois, il se rendit compte que les scènes qu'elle lui imposait restaient très sages, tout au plus, il se voyait embrasser un autre homme sans jamais voir son visage. Il ne s'imaginait avec personne en particulier et gardait toujours ses vêtements, l'étreinte en soi n'avait rien de dérangeante.

Cependant, le simple fait d'y penser fit prendre un nouveau tour à ses réflexions. Il commença par se voir se réveiller près d'un homme, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser pour le réveiller. Une grimace de dégout déforma le beau visage du colonel, il ne pourrait tout de même pas dormir à côté d'un homme complètement nu. Surtout que cela signifierait qu'ils avaient... la veille au soir... Il se redressa en poussant un petit grognement. Assis sur son lit, il se tourna vers son réveil, 3h27... Il soupira, il lui restait 2h33 avant qu'il ne sonne. Il se rallongea, les mains cachant son visage. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons, faire l'amour avec un homme, mais quelle idée! Le voilà à présent qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la vision de lui au lit avec un homme.

Il se leva pour retourner dans la salle de bain, il avait besoin de prendre une douche pour chasser ces pensées importunes. Il retira son caleçon pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil, il allait passer une nuit presque blanche et il ne serait bon à rien d'autre qu'à dormir devant ces dossiers... « Hawkeye va encore passer une sacrée journée » pensa-t-il. Il posa sa tête contre le carrelage froid qui recouvrait le mur en face de lui. Il dirigea le jet de manière à ce que l'eau tombe dans un coin de la douche où il s'assit, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, la tête baissée sur ses genoux, ses bras les entourant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit dans cette position, l'eau coulant toujours sur sa peau, le délassant, éloignant tous ses problèmes. Il ne rêva pas, la douce chaleur et la vapeur dans la cabine l'enveloppant comme un cocon, le protégeant du monde extérieur.

Ainsi endormi, il laissa l'eau chaude s'épuiser jusqu'à devenir glacée. Il redressa brusquement la tête, étouffant un cri de surprise. Il se redressa pour couper l'eau, son corps encore engourdi par la position peu confortable dans laquelle le sommeil était venu le trouver. Il s'étira puis se massa la nuque en sortant de la douche. Alors qu'il se séchait, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était endormi ici et non pas dans son confortable lit. Se remémorant les événements de la veille, il se gifla mentalement tout en se maudissant, il avait réussi à oublier et voilà qu'il cherchait à s'en rappeler. Une sonnerie métallique le ramena à la réalité. Déjà? Il ne serait pas en retard aujourd'hui. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire, il pourrait toujours s'en servir contre son lieutenant s'il ne tenait pas éveillé, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas tout avoir. Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas, mais c'était lui le supérieur après tout. Après avoir bu son café, il mit son uniforme et passa la porte de son appartement.

En effet, il arriva tellement à l'heure qu'il était le premier. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda la pendule, vu qu'il arrivait toujours en retard, il ne savait pas à quelle heure arrivaient ses subalternes. Il referma la porte de son bureau sans y être entré, il avait deux mots à dire à un certain lieutenant-colonel qui se prétendait son meilleur ami. Il frappa deux coups puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Maes le regarda surpris, qu'avait donc encore son ami? Roy se planta devant son bureau, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu articuler un seul mot, une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines, lui rappelant un vague souvenir qu'il voulait ensevelir: le parfum si particulier et si agréable de l'homme de son rêve. Roy resta un instant la bouche ouverte à dévisager son ami, il portait des lunettes ainsi qu'une légère barbe. Roy ne put articuler un seul mot, se rendant compte qu'il avait rêvé de son ami, mais alors pourquoi était-il blond dans son rêve? Et puis ce n'était pas exactement les mêmes lunettes. Pensée idiotes, n'avait-il pas dit lui-même que les songes déformaient parfois la réalité?

Le colonel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il devait bien avouer que Maes était un bel homme, mais tout de même. Son plus grand charme résidait dans son indéchiffrable regard émeraude, à la fois rieur et sérieux et son éternel sourire en coin.

« Roy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il sortit de ses pensées à cette question, son ami l'observait, l'air inquiet. Il balbutia des excuses avant de sortir du bureau. Il s'adossa à la porte après l'avoir passée, mais enfin pourquoi diable s'était-il mis à détailler son ami? Cet espèce d'imbécile avait vraiment fait des dégâts avec sa remarque. En grognant, Roy reprit le chemin de son bureau, son ami avait juste voulu faire de l'humour et voilà dans quel état il se mettait. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa le major Armstrong, montrant ses muscles saillants au sergent Broche, afin de lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Roy ne s'arrêta pas sur eux, Denny Broche était bien trop maladroit, et pas vraiment séduisant. De même que Alex Louis Armstrong lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. La vue des muscles qui se contractaient vaillamment lui noua l'estomac, difficile d'apprécier une telle chose. Non, il n'y avait vraiment pas à s'arrêter pour eux.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, cinq regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'assit sans rien dire pour se mettre au travail sous les regards de plus en plus ébahis des membres de son équipe. Se plonger dans les dossiers lui permit d'oublier un temps les doutes qui l'avait assailli. Cependant, ils se rappelèrent rapidement à lui: il comptait quatre hommes parmi ses subordonnés.

Il releva la tête afin de les observer un à un, discrètement pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Fuery qui réparait une vieille radio. Il était bien trop petit, il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait être plus grand que sa, ou son, partenaire, mais pas à ce point. Ses lunettes, Roy s'arrêta un instant, c'était exactement les lunettes de son rêve. « Peu importe » se dit-il. Il gardait un air d'adolescent imberbe qui ne l'attirait pas spécialement, il était bien trop naïf et sensible, cela pouvait éventuellement lui plaire chez une femme, mais pas chez un homme.

Havoc. « Tient, l'homme de mon rêve avait exactement la même coiffure. » Décidément son inconscient avait fait un bel amalgame. Non, trop grand, bien qu'il fût le plus séduisant de l'équipe, après lui bien sur. Roy fit une grimace de dégout en pensant à l'odeur de tabac qu'il dégageait en permanence et qui le répugnait, il se demandait comment les femmes faisaient pour le supporter. Non, vraiment, rien n'attirait son attention sur son sous-lieutenant. Sa façon d'être ne lui plaisait pas non plus, toujours nonchalant, cherchant à se montrer le plus virile possible, toujours à vouloir prouver qu'il était un homme mais à pleurnicher tous les deux jours après une rupture.

Breda. Toujours, débraillé, pas élégant pour deux sous. Roy fit glisser son regard jusqu'au ventre arrondi de son collègue, non, non, non... Il remarqua alors un paquet de chips posé sur le bureau, « c'est vrai qu'Heymans mange à toute heure... » Il lui restait d'ailleurs des miettes au coin de la bouche et certaines ornaient même son tee-shirt qui devait, à l'origine, être blanc. Le sous-lieutenant leva un bras pour se passer une main grasse dans les cheveux, dévoilant une aisselle auréolée de sueur des plus repoussantes. Non, définitivement non!

Avec un soupir, il regarda Vato Falman, dernier homme de son équipe. Trop vieux, il pourrait être son père. Enfin, Roy ne savait pas quel âge avait son subordonné, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait en voyant ses rides au coin des yeux, ou encore celles qui sillonnaient son front. Son visage creusé, trop maigrichon, et puis également plus grand que lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus cette manie qu'il avait de tout retenir, Roy avait toujours l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour relater un fait passé. De plus, il donnait l'impression d'être toujours austère, Roy l'avait rarement vu sourire. Non plus.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, soulagé de n'avoir rien trouvé d'attirant chez ses subordonnés. Il ferma les yeux avant de balayer la salle du regard comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, survolant les quatre hommes affairés qui ne soupçonnaient rien des réflexions de leur supérieur. Dans un coin de la pièce, une blonde corrigeait un dossier, sa machine à écrire de côté, prête à être utiliser. Hawkeye. Ce n'était pas un homme, donc la détailler ne l'avancerait pas plus, inutile de s'arrêter à la regarder au risque de se faire prendre et de se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Toutefois, alors qu'il se repenchait sur son dossier, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle était belle et très attirante, même avec cet horrible uniforme. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de la voir en civil, mais il savait que les jupes et les cheveux détachés lui allaient à merveille. Rien que de revoir l'image de ses longs cheveux dorés, il fut pris de l'envie d'y passer sa main. Se sentant observée, la jeune femme leva la tête et croisa le regard de son supérieur. Roy la vit écarquiller les yeux avant de baisser la tête, les joues rouges, pour se replonger dans son dossier. Roy eut un léger sourire à cette réaction, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la manière dont il la regardait.

Cependant, il ne changea pas d'attitude, perdu à s'imaginer se plonger dans ses grands yeux ambres si envoutants. Si elle avait soutenu son regard, il se serait perdu dans le sien. Elle ne les maquillait pas pour travailler, mais en dehors du QG, une fois son uniforme quitté, une métamorphose opérait sur elle, transformant le soldat dur et sévère en jeune femme sensible et infiniment féminine. Son premier lieutenant était un papillon qui s'enfermait dans une chrysalide tous les matins, pour en sortir le soir, reprenant toute sa grâce et sa beauté. Certes, elle était pâle, de ne jamais voir le soleil, ses jambes toujours cachées par un pantalon bleu roi, ses bras couverts d'une veste assortie, mais cela rajoutait à son charme. Sa peau lui paraissait si douce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir la toucher, en sentir toute la douceur tant avec ses mains qu'avec ses lèvres. A cette pensée, son regard s'embrasa, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, indiquant clairement quel genre de pensées le traversaient.

Son manège n'avait échappé à personne, mais aucun de ses subalternes ne comprenait pourquoi leur colonel dévorait leur lieutenant du regard. Il n'avait jamais montrer d'intérêt pour elle mais ses yeux exprimaient clairement son désir. De son côté, Liza ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter; à chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête pour le renvoyer à son travail, les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge tant elle était troublée par l'intensité du regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle sentait ses joues en feu, vainement, elle tentait désespérément de le cacher en baissant la tête mais elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué. Alors qu'elle pouvait rester impassible en toute circonstance, la voilà qui rougissait et perdait tout ses moyens devant deux yeux sombres brulant de désir. « Désir? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, pourquoi te désirerait-il? » Elle releva timidement les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle et elle les rebaissa rapidement sur les pages du dossier sur lequel elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Oui, c'était bien du désir. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il la regarde ainsi. Peut être avait-il rêvé d'elle, son malaise s'accrut à cette idée, son supérieur ne fantasmerait tout de même pas sur elle? Il avait toutes les femmes de la ville, il devait y avoir autre chose. Son cœur s'emballait tandis qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Cependant, elle ressentait une étrange chaleur s'emparer de son ventre pour se diffuser petit à petit dans tout son corps. « Il ne manquait plus que ça. » Elle inspira profondément, ses hormones ne l'avaient plus travaillée ainsi depuis longtemps, d'ordinaire, elle se maitrisait très bien tant qu'elle se cachait derrière son masque de femme militaire, mais là, elle avait l'impression que le soldat l'avait abandonné pour ne laisser place qu'à une femme pleine de désir pour l'homme qui la déshabillait du regard. Elle devait se concentrer sur son dossier et ne plus prêter attention à son colonel dont les yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir changer de cible, mais que lui voulait-il à la fin? Elle se faisait l'effet de redevenir une adolescente d'à peine seize ans qui n'ose pas croiser le regard du playboy au sourire ravageur dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Exactement comme elle à cet âge, lorsqu'il avait posé ses doigts sur son dos. Elle savait que c'était seulement pour mieux suivre les lignes du tatouage, mais son cœur avait battu à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait parfois eu du mal à reprendre son souffle après ce simple contact, les mains serrées sur le morceau de tissu qu'elles tenaient, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières, essayant vainement de penser à autre chose qu'à cette main qui caressait son dos. Il était si près d'elle, combien de fois avait-elle cru qu'il allait l'embrasser tant il approchait son visage pour mieux voir. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder sans quoi, elle se jeter sur lui soit pour lui en mettre une, soit pour... « Non, mais t'es pas bien de penser à une chose pareil? » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne pour pouvoir taper le dossier corrigé, sinon, elle recommencerait autant de fois qu'elle ferait d'erreur.

Roy retint un éclat de rire en la voyant ainsi perturbée. La statue de marbre pouvait donc prendre de jolies couleurs. Il sentait qu'elle voulait qu'il cesse son petit jeu, mais, bien que ce n'en fût pas un au commencement, il s'amusait à présent de la voir s'agiter comme une collégienne. Elle ne disait rien, il pouvait bien faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, elle détestait qu'il la fixe ainsi, le garçonnet ne pouvait donc résister à l'envie de faire enrager son amie qui cherchait par tous les moyens à se cacher. Certes, il n'avait plus huit ans, mais il devait avouer que leurs jeux, aussi puérils fussent-ils, lui manquaient. Leur complicité lui manquait. Elle s'était envolée au fur et à mesure que d'autres sentiments naissaient, rendant impossible toute relation amicale normale, en se découvrant, ils étaient devenus distants, tout en restant très proches malgré tout. Ils se faisaient confiance et ne se cachaient rien, sans toutefois immiscer l'autre dans sa vie privée.

Avec nostalgie, il se souvint du temps où il étudiait le cercle de transmutation tatoué sur son dos. A cette époque, son corps se changeait pour devenir celui d'une femme. Il l'avait vu grandir et donc, il avait pu voir se dessiner ses courbes, sa taille s'affiner alors que ses hanches et ses fesses se développaient, de même que sa poitrine poussait. Il se rappela le jour où il s'en était aperçu, son maitre lui avait demandé d'aller la réveiller, mais au lieu d'une fillette, il découvrit une jeune fille portant un simple débardeur moulant et un short. Il s'était alors rendu compte que le temps œuvrait aussi sur elle, il n'avait pas osé la toucher. Ses relations avec Liza avaient radicalement changé à compter de ce jour là. Avant, il aurait presque pu dire qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur, après cela, il n'osait plus la regarder, c'était à peine s'il lui adressait la parole et il rougissait dès qu'elle se mettait trop près de lui, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle n'avait pas compris et avait été attristée de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, en revanche son maitre l'avait durement sermonné, puisqu'il voulait être alchimiste d'état, il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Le professeur Hawkeye était un parfait exemple de l'alchimiste perdu dans ses recherches jusqu'à en délaisser sa famille. En outre, être militaire en plus d'alchimiste laissait peu d'espoir pour une futur vie de famille, son disciple, lorsqu'il ne serait pas concentré sur ses recherches, serait en mission, mettant sa vie en péril. Pour lui, un alchimiste digne de ce nom n'avait pas de place dans sa vie pour une famille, il ne voulait pas d'un tel époux pour sa fille. Il ne voulait pas d'un homme qui la rendrait inévitablement malheureuse. Elle n'était pas pour lui.

Il s'en était convaincu lui même, mais après la mort de son maitre, il commença à voir les choses différemment. Surtout durant les quelques jours où elle s'était dévoilée à demi nue devant lui. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait, se pensant à l'abri du regard de l'élève de son défunt père, il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer. Il gardait en mémoire chaque détail qu'il avait vu. Il la revoyait s'installer devant lui en rougissant, lui tournant le dos, cachant sa poitrine comme elle pouvait avec sa chemise. Un sourire en coin, il essaya de se remémorer la douceur de sa peau. Mal à l'aise de se présenter dans cette tenue devant un jeune homme, elle s'était crispée au contact de sa main sur son dos, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il la touche. Il avait été tellement près d'elle qu'elle avait même du sentir son souffle, elle ne s'était détendue qu'après plusieurs jours. Durant le temps de cette étude, elle évitait soigneusement son regard, rougissant quand elle le croisait, elle ne lui adressait pas un mot, sinon pour lui annoncer que le repas était servi. Étrangement, alors qu'elle passait de longues heures torse nu devant son ami, elle avait pris conscience que l'élève de son père était aussi un jeune homme. Parfois, il l'avait senti frissonner, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de froid, de malaise, ou autre chose. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté d'embrasser sa nuque offerte à ses lèvres qui l'appelait presque.

Il regarda ses doigts fins s'afférer sur la machine à écrire pour taper le dossier qu'elle avait réussi à terminer malgré tout. Il s'imaginait déjà lui enlever sa barrette pour caresser sa longue chevelure, la serrant contre lui, s'enivrant de son parfum. Les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme devenaient de plus en plus attirantes, il se voyait y poser les siennes. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginait à la place de l'homme de son rêve, certes elle n'avait ni barbe, ni les cheveux courts, mais elle les avait blonds, et puis, elle avait également une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front, pas de la même manière qu'Havoc, certes, mais tout de même. Toujours en la regardant il se rappela que lors d'une mission, elle avait emprunté les lunettes de l'adjudant Fuery. Il prit une grande inspiration pour sentir son parfum. Il se redressa, surpris de l'odeur qu'il sentait, cela ressemblait un peu au parfum de Maes, mais en plus féminin, plus délicat. C'était exactement celui de son rêve. Il s'était fourvoyé le matin puisque celui de son ami devait être le même pour homme, difficile de se rappeler précisément une odeur sentie en rêve.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur son songe, il était avec un homme, mais cet homme ressemblait étrangement à Liza. Il soupira, s'il avait rêvé d'elle, il ne se serait surement pas réveiller alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus pour lui enlever son pantalon. Il arrêta soudainement le cours de ses réflexions, voilà une demi-heure qu'il la regardait avec insistance, fantasmant presque sur elle. Il la sentait mal à l'aise, toujours aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Comme en guise d'excuse, Roy lui adressa un sourire tendre, qui la fit rougir de plus belle. Au fond, il savait qu'elle n'était pas si différente de la jeune fille qu'il avait réveillé un matin de juillet. Avec un sourire, il se repencha sur son travail, non il n'était pas gay, son cœur était simplement déjà pris...

************************************************************************************************

Je tiens à présenter mes excuses aux fan du RxR pour vous avoir présenter un Roy presque gay, et vous l'avoir fait imaginer avec un homme. Je veux aussi préciser que, même si certaines réactions de Roy sont plutôt homophobes, je ne le suis pas du tout, ne prenez pas mal ce que j'ai écrit^^

Voilou, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai la pression moi maintenant... Mais bon, je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à mes one shot, que vous soyez de simples lecteurs, ou que vous laissiez des com. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ce recueil dans leurs favoris, ça fait plaisir^^, j'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes.

A la prochaine.

S-LH


	8. Vivre

Et oui, voilà enfin un nouvel OS, depuis le temps^^ Bon, il est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps sauf pour vous dire

**ATTENTION SPOILERS CHAPITRE 100 (ET PRÉCEDENTS)**

Voilà, à vous de voir si vous voulez toujours le lire.

*******************************************************************

**8 – Vivre (G)**

_La fin du chapitre 100 étant quelque peu frustrante, voici une des possibilités de suite. Que va faire Roy?_

Les lèvres du scientifique s'étirent en un rictus moqueur, il avait d'abord craint que ses soldats ne succombent face à l'alchimie des flammes, mais il constatait avec une grande satisfaction qu'il s'était lourdement fourvoyé. La réputation du colonel Mustang était sans doute surfaite pour qu'il soit incapable de se libérer de ses deux assaillants. Son sourire s'élargit en pensant que ses marionnettes avait aisément pu le maitriser car il avait bêtement voulu venir en aide à sa subordonnée en difficulté, le confortant un peu plus dans son idée. Tout se passait selon leurs projets. Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le cinquième candidat au sacrifice obéisse docilement, mais l'esprit humain était si faible et si prévisible qu'il ne pourrait finalement que céder à leur demande.

Comme il s'y attendait, le colonel avait refusé d'obtempérer, il avait été mis en garde contre la porte, peu lui importait, il avait un argument imparable. Une lueur de sadisme dansa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il évoqua feu Maes Hughes, son très cher ami perdu et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas lui faire ramener le général de brigade, mais rallumer en lui la tentation de braver l'interdit et réaliser l'impossible transmutation humaine. Le visage du colonel se crispa dans une expression de haine intense, et bien qu'il refusât encore et encore, le scientifique savait qu'il aimerait malgré tout essayer si sa raison ne le retenait pas. Il fallait donc lui faire perdre sa raison, et pour cela, il n'avait qu'un seul argument, préparé avec soin depuis si longtemps déjà. Il regarda avec délectation l'épée de son esclave percer la chair de la subordonnée si chère à Mustang, laissant s'échapper un flot de sang. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres alors qu'il enjoignait au colonel d'ouvrir la porte.

Le cri de Roy raisonna dans la vaste salle, il aurait du se douter que ce ne serait pas si simple, qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de lui demander bien gentiment d'exécuter leurs ordres. Dès l'instant où il comprit que la lame levée allait s'abattre sur son lieutenant, il s'était senti étrangement faible et vulnérable. Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes, il n'avait pas réagi, il n'avait été capable que de crier, mais même malgré l'émotion il avait laissé entre eux les barrières de l'armée; ils étaient en guerre, captifs de l'ennemi, elle était son bras droit avant d'être son amie, et il ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom depuis si longtemps que son grade était venu tout naturellement, comme si elle avait toujours porté cette étiquette. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un soldat qu'il voyait allongé sur le sol mais bel et bien une jeune femme dont la vie s'écoulait doucement. La voix du scientifique lui parut si lointaine, néanmoins, il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage, cet homme, responsable de l'état de sa subordonnée lui offrait un moyen de la soigner, mais pouvait-il se laisser emporter par une telle folie?

Le choix paraissait pourtant simple, quelle hésitation pouvait-il avoir, connaissant déjà le prix de l'acte insensé et désespéré qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir. Cependant, en cet instant, toute raison sembla l'abandonner, il ne pensait plus qu'au fol espoir d'être celui qui réussirait l'impossible. Le scientifique avait raison sur un point, il n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et pourtant, il lui semblait comme suspendu. Les yeux rivés sur le flot rouge qui s'échappait de la blessure, seul témoin de l'insupportable écoulement des secondes, il avait l'impression de s'empêtrer dans un cauchemar et qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre son réveil pour que tout s'efface. S'il décidait d'obéir, il devait le faire avant que le sang ne s'arrête de lui-même.

Durant une seconde, il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, espérant que tout cela ne fût qu'un rêve, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle était toujours là, allongée sur le sol, ses cheveux d'or rougis par le sang, la douleur déformant son visage. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit embrumé, il ne voulait pas réaliser que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était bel et bien réelle, mais il ne voulait pas non plus accepter de la laisser mourir, même dans son imaginaire. Il pouvait toujours faire mine d'être docile, feindre d'accepter d'ouvrir la porte mais tenter de la soigner dès que ses mains seraient libres, tant qu'elle respirait encore il avait le droit d'espérer que jamais son cœur ne s'arrêterait, et ainsi, cela relevait plus de l'alchimie médicale que de la transmutation humaine.

Des centaines d'images se rappelaient à lui comme autant de témoins plaidant pour la survie de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'adolescente timide mais pleine de vie qu'il avait connu et dont l'innocence avait rapidement été bafouée par les horreurs de la guerre. Elle avait quitté l'enfance trop tôt pour lui, pour lui permettre de vivre et de réaliser ses rêves au détriment des siens. Pour avoir sacrifié sa vie pour lui, elle aurait mérité d'avoir sa part d'honneurs, de bonheur, c'était elle qu'il aurait fallu mettre en lumière et non lui, lui qui ne serait rien sans elle. Il ne s'était jamais retourné, toujours certain qu'elle le suivrait, élément immuable de son entourage, soutient inébranlable, il n'avait jamais pris une minute pour s'arrêter sur les sacrifices qu'elle faisait. La mort de Hughes aurait pourtant du lui servir de leçon, il pouvait à tout moment perdre ce qu'il considérait comme acquis, pourtant après cette tragédie, il s'était cru à l'abri d'un autre retour de flammes, pensant avancer prudemment sans plus mettre d'autre vie en danger sans être capable de les protéger. Il avait voulu persévérer dans son entreprise, et avait ainsi causé la perte du sous-lieutenant Havoc. Ils étaient tous derrière lui, dans son ombre, mais c'était eux qui prenaient les coups à sa place jusqu'à ce qu'ils succombent. Il était resté aveugle à la véritable prise d'otages dont avaient été victimes ses subalternes. Désigné comme leur cinquième candidat au sacrifice, leurs ennemis avaient tenté de l'atteindre à travers ses hommes. A présent, il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas tuer Maes dans l'espoir qu'il perde la raison et ne tente de le ramener. Par sa faute, il était mort, laissant derrière lui une petite fille de quatre ans qui avait encore besoin de son père, et une jeune veuve.

Pourquoi était-ce à son tour à présent? C'était elle qui avait donné naissance au flame alchemist, peut être payait-elle à présent le prix pour lui avoir dévoilé son secret, le prix de son dévouement. Roy se sentait perdu, comme un enfant abandonné dans les ténèbres, il ne savait plus quel chemin emprunter. L'échange équivalent exigeait-il qu'il atteigne son but sans les personnes qui avaient compté pour lui?

A côté de lui, il entendait le rire étouffé du scientifique, sûr de lui, fier de lui. La rage le submergea, comme s'il ouvrait enfin les yeux sur la funeste scène qui se jouait devant lui, comme s'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas. Fou de rage, il commença à se débattre avec véhémence, tentant vainement de se jeter sur l'homme à la blouse blanche qui attendait patiemment que les choses se passent. Toutefois, il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence; les hommes qui le retenaient étaient bien trop forts, jamais il ne pourrait se défaire d'eux. S'il voulait retrouver sa liberté de mouvement, il devait accepter d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte. Après tout, Liza n'était pas encore morte, s'il faisait la transmutation alors que son cœur battait encore, peut être aurait-il une chance de la sauver bien qu'il ne maîtrisât pas l'alchimie médicale. D'un autre côté, une voix lui criait de résister, il ne pouvait se permettre de donner à l'ennemi ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas seulement son combat, des dizaines d'autres personnes étaient aussi impliquées que lui.

Des dizaines de personnes se battaient à ses côtés pour délivrer le pays de l'emprise de ses monstres et sauver la vie de ses habitants. S'il ouvrait la porte et devenait le cinquième candidat au sacrifice, alors les homonculus auraient gagné, tout reposait sur ses épaules à présent, il pouvait décider de la vie ou de l'anéantissement de tout un peuple. Il était pris dans une véritable tempête intérieur, ces deux voix raisonnant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il ne pouvait mener à sa perte ce pays qu'il avait toujours voulu protégé, il ne pouvait sceller tant de destins par un vulgaire acte désespéré et égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir cette jeune femme qui avait tout abandonné pour le suivre. Certes, c'était son travail de le protéger, mais il avait souvent espéré qu'il serait capable d'en faire autant si la situation l'exigeait. Il avait eu par deux fois l'occasion de la soustraire à une mort certaine, il s'était donc conforter dans son idée que tant qu'ils resteraient l'un près de l'autre, ils seraient comme invulnérables.

Si, plutôt qu'Havoc, il l'avait choisie elle pour poursuivre le corps de Barry dans les sous-sol, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas été si gravement blessé. Il avait été froissé par l'insolence de ses paroles lors de son affrontement contre Scar un jour de pluie, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle était le plus sûr remède à son orgueil, elle réfléchissait souvent pour lui, elle était une partie de lui-même, comme si elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour vivre la sienne et devenir ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle était son exact opposé, calme, réfléchie, discrète et consciencieuse, des qualités nécessaires à un sniper, contraste créant un parfait équilibre avec son caractère enflammé, comme les deux moitiés du Yin et du Yang. Ils étaient nécessaires l'un à l'autre, il ne pouvait accepter de la laisser mourir ainsi sous ses yeux. S'il la perdait, le déséquilibre serait bien trop important pour qu'il puisse se relever seul, si elle n'était plus là, qui l'empêcherait de commettre des erreurs? Lui-même s'était bêtement laissé prendre, plutôt que de se concentrer sur son combat, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction de sa subordonnée. Il était resté confiant tant qu'elle parvenait à se défendre, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue au sol, il avait pensé pouvoir la protéger une fois encore. Bien sur, ses adversaires avaient profité de ce moment d'égarement pour l'immobiliser. Voilà que ce lien unique qui les avait rendus si forts les avait trahi. Plutôt que de se soucier de leur propre sécurité, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à l'autre. Jamais Roy n'aurait pu imaginé que cela leur serait fatal.

Il bouillait de rage contre lui même autant que contre ces monstres qui lui avaient si bien démontré qu'il n'était finalement pas capable de protéger ne serait-ce qu'une personne. Il avait déjà échoué une fois, et par sa faute, Jean Havoc se trouvait en fauteuil roulant. S'il avait été là au moment de sa mort, aurait-il pu venir en aide à son meilleur ami? Et le gamin, où était-il à présent? Lui non plus il n'était pas capable de le protéger. Roy baissa la tête, honteux, ces gosses n'avaient rien à faire dans un conflit, et pourtant, c'était bien eux les plus impliqués. Il s'en voulait à présent de s'être autant reposé sur ses subalternes, abusant de leur dévouement, c'était eux qui avaient tout fait, lui n'était finalement que le pantin exposer sur le devant de la scène. Plutôt que se déplacer lui-même, il avait préféré envoyer Edward et Alphonse à travers tout le pays régler les problèmes à sa place. Il rêvait d'atteindre les sommets de la hiérarchie pour protéger Amestris, mais il avait causé la perte de ses subalternes, certes, il pouvait toujours se consoler en se disant qu'ils l'avaient suivi sciemment, mais jusqu'à présent, il était resté bien à l'abri derrière eux, comme derrière un bouclier, risquant leur vie et leur carrière pour sauver les siennes.

Il tourna les yeux vers sa subordonnée, étendue sur le sol froid, ses mains crispées sur sa gorge dans l'espoir insensé de retenir le sang qui filait entre ses doigts. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle parvint à se déplacer légèrement de manière à pouvoir planter ses yeux caramels dans ceux de son supérieur. Roy eut alors la surprise de n'y lire aucun reproche, aucun remord, bien au contraire; la flamme de la détermination faisait encore briller son regard que la mort cherchait à voiler. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, comme étouffés par le flot de sang. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête, priant pour qu'il comprenne le message qu'elle lui envoyait.

Elle aurait voulu hurler, l'implorer de ne pas abandonner: il n'avait pas le droit de tenter l'impossible pour la ramener, il n'en avait pas le droit car sa vie ne lui appartenait plus depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans l'ascension de la hiérarchie, il l'avait donné à tous ceux qui œuvraient pour lui et à présent, quelque soit le prix à payer, il devait vivre pour eux. Ouvrir la porte signifiait devenir le cinquième candidat au sacrifice, or, tant qu'il en manquait un, ils avaient toujours espoir de sauver la vie de leurs compatriotes. Elle voulait croire qu'elle n'avait pas vainement combattu ces monstres, que Maes Hughes n'était pas mort pour rien. Oui elle croyait encore en lui autant qu'elle avait cru en ce jeune homme idéaliste et naïf qui avait su donner un sens à sa vie après la mort de son père. Pour tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi aveuglément jusqu'ici au risque de devenir une cible pour l'ennemi, il devait remporter ce combat, et leur montrer qui il était.

Elle croyait qu'il pouvait encore changer les choses, qu'il parviendrait à se libérer et à purger Amestris et l'armée de ses branches pourries. Il devait continuer et atteindre son but. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de se retrouver dans cette position, à l'instant même où elle avait accepté de travailler pour lui, elle s'était préparée à mourir. En tant que sniper, elle n'avait jamais été envoyée en première ligne lors de la guerre d'Ishbal, aussi n'avait-elle pas été étonnée de survivre à cet enfer, mais elle n'avait jamais douté que cela arriverait un jour. En entrant dans l'armée, elle avait renoncé à vivre un longue vie heureuse, certes elle aurait pu trouver le bonheur si elle s'était donné la peine de le chercher, mais dans son esprit, il lui était inconcevable de passer sa vie loin de lui.

Comme elle, il devait faire des sacrifices et renoncer à ses rêves personnels, mais cela, il ne le comprenait que maintenant. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours pensé qu'il pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il voudrait, même s'il devait attendre d'être au sommet, il avait toujours cru qu'il devait simplement se montrer patient. Ainsi il se retrouvait devant l'inéluctable fatalité, il était à présent à la croisée de deux chemins et prendre l'un signifiait nécessairement renoncer à l'autre. Au fond, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, il ne pouvait pas faire passer ses sentiments personnels avant la vie de milliers de gens, mais il lui semblait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser mourir, qu'il avait une dette envers elle et qu'il était temps de s'en acquitter. Il se sentait minable, impuissant comme elle aurait pu dire, il assistait à la scène sans faire le moindre geste pour la sauver. Il aurait pu se dire qu'elle mourait pour sauver des milliers de vies, mais à quoi bon faire bonne figure en brandissant ces nobles idéaux moraux puisqu'ils n'étaient somme tout qu'une maigre consolation. L'insouciance des bienheureux survivants, ignorant jusqu'au danger encouru, ne comblerait jamais le vide laisser par sa mort. Il ne voulait plus atteindre les sommets de la hiérarchie si les deux personnes qui avaient eu le plus d'importance dans sa vie n'étaient plus là pour le voir et être fiers de lui.

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre ce qu'elle lui donnait. Quelques instants auparavant, alors qu'il déversait toute sa haine sur Envy, il avait été frappé de plein fouet par la révélation qu'elle lui avait faite; elle n'avait pas l'intention de vivre sans lui. Cependant, lui devait vivre sans elle, si elle mourait ici, il devrait continuer sans même penser à mettre un terme à ses jours, ses ambitions ne le lui permettaient pas. Jamais il ne pourrait, de lui-même, quitter cette vie qui lui avait déjà tant pris sans rien lui donner d'équivalent en retour pour sombrer dans un repos éternel. La loyauté de ses hommes, voilà ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et à présent on les lui prenait un à un.

Bien sur, elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière, elle l'avait toujours suivi, en silence, sans jamais rien attendre en retour, ni un mot, ni un regard. Elle était devenue son ombre, discrète mais toujours présente près de lui, comme une partie de lui même dont il ne pouvait se défaire. De plus, elle n'était pas seule derrière lui, des dizaines d'autres personnes plus ou moins anonymes croyaient en lui, d'autre encore lui apportaient leur soutient inconsciemment, par le simple souhait d'un futur meilleur. Elle étira péniblement ses lèvres en un sourire heureux, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne regrettait aucun de ses choix, qu'elle avait malgré tout mené la vie qu'elle voulait et qu'elle ne rêvait pas mieux que de rester près de lui. Plusieurs fois elle avait été tentée de quitter l'armée pour se jeter dans ses bras, mais alors elle n'aurait pas mieux valu que ces pintades qui gloussaient sur son passage, au moins, elle avait mérité son respect. Bien que ce fût imperceptible pour un œil extérieur, elle savait que par le rôle qu'elle avait joué en tant que son bras droit, elle lui était devenue indispensable à tel point qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pourvoir se passer d'elle. Elle ne demandait rien de plus, même pas une réelle reconnaissance de sa part tant qu'il désirait la garder près de lui.

Sentant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile, Liza prit une grande inspiration pour effacer toute trace de douleur sur son visage, elle voulait que la dernière image qu'il ait d'elle soit celle de son sourire serein et plein de gratitude jusque là inexprimée. Jamais elle n'avait eu la chance de le remercier pour la vie qu'il lui avait offerte et qu'elle aimait malgré les contraintes qu'elle avait du s'imposer. Jamais elle ne l'avait remercié de lui avoir donner une raison de vivre après la mort de son père. Son seul regret à cet instant fut de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle, de lui dire qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas l'usage qu'il avait fait de son pouvoir alchimique durant la guerre d'Ishbal.

Le temps s'était suspendu pour Roy qui fixait d'un air hagard le visage souriant et confiant de sa subordonnée. Il comprit; une fois encore elle venait à son secours pour le remettre dans le droit chemin alors qu'il était sur le point de se perdre. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'écarter de sa route, il n'avait pas le droit de succomber aux menaces de l'ennemi. Son cœur se serra, il fut soudainement pris de vertiges à l'idée de l'ignoble crime qu'il allait commettre, la laisser mourir revenait à la tuer lui-même, se planter un poignard en plein cœur, douloureuse blessure dont le saignement ne s'arrêterait pas sans pour autant lui être fatal. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le doux visage qui lui souriait, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, pour elle, pour tout ce qu'elle représentait, pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, il pouvait se permettre de verser quelques larmes, maigre retour en récompense de sa loyauté. Sa respiration ne devint plus qu'un râle pénible, sa poitrine se levant avec difficulté mais elle souriait toujours, heureuse et rassurée de savoir qu'il irait jusqu'au bout malgré tout, que sa mort n'anéantirait pas tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient depuis si longtemps. Malgré le désespoir évident qui se lisait dans ses yeux, l'alchimiste parvint rendre à la jeune femme un sourire bienveillant, avant de murmurer, entre deux sanglots étouffés, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui dire, trop occupé pour s'accorder une seconde pour regarder derrière lui. Dans un dernier effort, elle capta le son presque inaudible qu'il lui adressait avant de fermer les yeux, libérée.

« Merci »

*******************************************************************

Et là, ceux qui me connaissent doivent se demander ce qui m'est passé par la tête après la crise que j'ai faite quand j'ai lu le chapitre 100. Ben voilà quoi... rien d'autre à dire...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Lâchez vos com et à la prochaine.

S-LH


	9. Blessures

Bon alors, oui il est long, et alors? Amusez vous bien XD

Cet OS est le résultat d'un défi lancé par Kratos67 qui m'a fait un caprice pour avoir une happy end royai, et moi, ben comme je suis trop faible, j'ai cédé.

Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer qu'il s'appuie sur le premier animé et qu'il trouve son début dès le.... dernier épisode, bon allez, avant dernier mais pas avant^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**9 – Blessures (G)**

_Après son combat contre Pride, Roy se réveille à l'hôpital et découvre peu à peu ses blessures. Comment pourra-t-il s'en sortir alors qu'il pense avoir touché le fond?_

Un incendie ravageait une immense demeure d'un quartier d'ordinaire calme de la capitale d'Amestris, éclairant les environs de sa funeste lumière. Quelques heures auparavant, dans le silence du jardin plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit, une ombre s'était faufilée à l'intérieur de la villa de la première famille du pays. Sûr de lui, le führer était parti à la recherche de la souris qui s'était glissée chez lui et avait refermé son piège sur l'intrus qui pensait pouvoir le prendre par surprise. Ils avaient alors engagé un combat à mort et dont l'issue paraissait indéniablement être la victoire du président .

L'épée de l'Orgueil fendait l'air avec précision, meurtrissant toujours un peu plus la chair de son adversaire, couvert de son propre sang. Face à lui, Roy Mustang claquait désespérément des doigts dans l'espoir de faire plier son invincible adversaire. Alors qu'il haletait, affaibli par de trop nombreuses blessures, il voyait le führer se relever à chacune de ses attaques. Il ne semblait avoir aucune chance de remporter cette lutte vaine et désespérée. La chaleur des flammes l'étourdissait, la fumée l'étouffait alors que l'homonculus ne paraissait pas incommodé par le brasier qu'il traversait indifférent aux brûlures qui se soignaient immédiatement. Le brigadier général évita de justesse la lame qui cherchait à s'abattre sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, il ne pouvait plus abandonner son projet insensé, il devait se battre, mais il s'il tombait ici, il entrainerait ce monstre avec lui. Déjà couvert de coupures, il évitait autant qu'il pouvait les assauts de la lame effilée. Toutefois, l'homonculus était bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse parer tous les coups, au mieux pouvait-il éviter que la blessure ne soit trop profonde. Alors qu'il évitait une attaque, il ne vit la lame qui arrivait au dessus de lui que trop tard, son adversaire faisant preuve d'une incroyable rapidité. Il tenta une esquive en faisant un pas en arrière, mais il sentit le métal s'abattre sur sa paupière avant de continuer sa course jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans son oeil. Roy poussa un hurlement tout en plaquant ses mains sur son œil désormais crevé. Un flot de sang s'échappait de la plaie tandis que la douleur semblait faire taire tous ses autres sens. Il lui semblait que le reste de son corps était soudainement devenu insensible et que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se concentraient au niveau de son œil et sa paupière meurtris.

À genoux sur le carrelage froid de la cave, il gémissait de douleur sans plus prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait. Son attention fut attirée par un rire retentissant ; Bradley s'était arrêté un instant pour contempler son œuvre. Le combat n'était pas encore terminé, l'un d'entre eux devait mourir, aussi, Roy se releva-t-il tant bien que mal, tentant de s'habituer à sa visibilité désormais réduite. Un autre claquement de doigts résonna. L'indestructible corps s'embrasa en une seconde, mais lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent, les tissus et la peau se reformaient déjà pour rendre toute sa vigueur au bras qui lui porta un coup qu'il ne put parer. Le métal froid pénétra sa chair, lui transperçant l'épaule, pour l'immobiliser. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier mais le mouvement de l'arme dans son épaule devenait insupportable au point que son corps laissa exprimer sa souffrance par un hurlement de douleur incontrôlé. Il ne tenait debout que grâce à sa détermination, sa volonté de mettre un terme aux souffrances dans lesquelles leurs dirigeants avaient noyé le pays. Sa respiration devenait difficile ; il était à la merci de son adversaire, seul et désespérément faible. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus vulnérable ; seul face à un monstre capable de se régénérer alors qu'il succombait peu à peu à ses blessures. Sa domination assurée, Pride s'autorisa un instant de relâchement pour prendre le temps de discuter avec sa victime. Il voulait lui faire prendre conscience du ridicule de son entreprise ; il était peut-être plus idiot que les autres pour s'attaquer à plus fort que lui.

Toutefois, l'un concentré sur son imminente victoire, et l'autre distrait par la cuisante douleur qui lui paralysait le bras, aucun d'eux ne virent le petit garçon entrer avant qu'il n'interpelle son père. Quand il le vit, le sang de Roy se glaça, il n'avait pas à être là, il n'avait pas à voir cela ; sa maison partiellement détruite et son père tenir l'arme qui allait prendre la vie d'un homme. Pourtant, le garçon ne semblait nullement effrayé par les flammes et le sang, mais seulement inquiet pour la vie de celui qui lui avait offert une famille et un foyer. Bradley s'approcha lentement de son fils sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qu'il pourrait voir et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il le dominait dans une attitude protectrice et bienveillante, si bien que Roy y vit une marque d'affection et d'attachement envers cet humain. Néanmoins, même s'il lui tournait le dos, il s'aperçut bien vite que le führer restait immobile, non pas pour écouter les remerciements du garçon, mais parce qu'il était paralysé. À l'instant où il entendit sa voix dure s'adresser à Selim, Roy comprit qu'il devait intervenir, mais il ne parvenait pas à lever son bras pour se saisir de l'épée qui le clouait au mur. Les mains de King Bradley se refermèrent sur la gorge de l'enfant dans une étreinte mortelle alors que celui-ci dévoilait le crâne qu'il transportait pour le mettre en sécurité, geste naïf qui se voulait être une marque de respect envers son père dans l'espoir qu'il soit fier de lui. Ce garçon apportait avec lui de quoi assurer sa victoire. Mué par un regain d'espoir, il réussi à s'emparer de l'épée qui le meurtrissait pour la déloger.

À peine s'était-il libéré que le corps du garçon vola à travers la pièce, violemment jeté par son meurtrier ; ce père en qui il avait toute confiance. D'abord révolté par cet ignoble crime, Mustang se précipita vers l'enfant, sans toutefois pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. Sa mort ne serait pas vaine ; en voulant innocemment faire plaisir à son père, il permettait à Roy d'espérer enfin la victoire. L'alchimiste saisit le crâne et le brandit vers l'homonculus qui s'en trouva immédiatement immobilisé. Les rôles étaient à présents inversés, et Roy avait tout son temps puisqu'il ne subirait plus les assauts meurtriers de son adversaire. Il dessina un cercle de transmutation sur sa main avec son propre sang, déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il le tuerait autant de fois que nécessaire, mais il en viendrait à bout. Il n'écoutait plus les protestations de son corps affaibli qui ne demandait qu'à s'écrouler sur le sol pour enfin se reposer.

Il continua inlassablement d'appuyer sur le cercle de sang tant que l'homonculus restait capable de se régénérer. Petit à petit, cette faculté faiblissait ; ses blessures guérissaient moins rapidement, la douleur semblait moins supportable. Avec dégoût, Roy le vit se plier en deux, à genoux, pour régurgiter toutes les pierres rouges qu'il avait pu avaler jusqu'alors. Ainsi privé de son immunité, l'Orgueil ne se releva pas de l'attaque suivante.

Soulagé, le brigadier général jeta le crâne aux flammes. Pourtant, bien qu'il sût que le monstre qui dirigeait leur pays était bel et bien mort, il ne semblait pas réellement prendre conscience de l'importance de la nouvelle. La fumée et la chaleur lui donnaient des vertiges, sa vue se troublait et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Son objectif étant atteint, son corps se relâchait, épuisé par les trop grands efforts qu'on lui avait demandé de fournir. Il atteint presque difficilement le cadavre qui gisait au sol, entouré par les flammes. Trop concentré sur son combat, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se piégeait lui-même. Il avait eu une confiance absolue en cette science presque omnipotente, et à présent elle se retournait contre lui. Le flame alchemist était prisonnier d'un incendie, quelle ironie, pensa-t-il alors qu'il était pris d'un quinte de toux. La chaleur devenait plus intense, il la sentait bruler sa peau sans même la toucher. Il tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir tant il était blessé, il sentait le sang s'écouler de ses plaies ouvertes, notamment de son œil pour se répandre sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la force de se redresser pour gagner la sortie, il se laissa donc tomber lourdement sur le carrelage, sans tête heurtant violemment le sol, sans plus se soucier de la proximité des flammes. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle, sa vue se troubla, les contours des objets se confondirent dans un mélange de couleurs indistinctes. Il ferma les yeux un instant dans l'espoir d'oublier la douleur, peu à peu étouffé par les volutes de fumée qui ne pouvait s'échapper de cette pièce close. Il perdit connaissance, allongé sur le sol de cette cave, couvert de sang et à la merci des flammes qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se sentait étrangement lourd, tous les muscles de son corps le faisaient souffrir. Il se sentait incapable de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son pour signaler son réveil. S'il ne s'étonnait pas de pas pouvoir remuer ses membres ankylosés, il fut stupéfait de constater qu'il ne parvenait pas à lever ses paupières qui lui semblaient solidement soudées. Ainsi immobile, il ne savait comment informer les propriétaires des voix qui lui parvenaient qu'il était réveillé. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se racler la gorge dans un petit grognement enroué sans pour autant savoir si cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Plus il retrouvait ses esprits, plus il sentait son corps s'éveiller de concert ; le tissu sur ses blessures le brulait, il avait l'impression de sentir une lame lui transpercer le torse tandis qu'un mal de crâne s'installait comme pour renforcer les douloureux tiraillements qui rongeaient son nerf optique. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ouvrir les yeux, les garder clos pour atténuer la douleur, se rendormir... Il voulait seulement que l'on apaise ses souffrances.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de faire remonter ses souvenirs plus en surface. Des bandages recouvraient entièrement son visage ainsi que l'un de ses bras, son torse était également compressé sous l'effet des bandes de tissu blanc dont on l'avait enserré. Il eut soudain la vision cauchemardesque d'un blessé alité, emmêlé dans ses pansements et dépendant entièrement de la bonne volonté de son entourage et des infirmières. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se remémora l'incendie qu'il avait lui-même déclenché chez le führer. À la fin de l'affrontement, il s'était retrouvé pris au piège des flammes, il avait perdu connaissance du fait de l'importante quantité de sang qui s'échappaient de ses plaies récentes ainsi que des difficultés qu'il avait éprouvé à respirer à cause de la fumée qui saturait l'air de la petite pièce close. Il était seul dans la villa, à l'exception de sa victime et de ce pauvre garçon, mort des mains de son propre père. Il était seul... Seul... Donc, comment était-il arrivé sur ce lit d'hôpital? Sa gorge était bien trop sèche pour qu'il ne parle, aussi garda-t-il ses interrogations pour lui, il aurait des réponses tôt ou tard de toute manière, inutile de s'impatienter.

Il sentit le fil de la perfusion se tendre puis redevenir lâche, sans doute un contrôle. Il aurait voulut crier à cet incapable que le liquide qui s'infiltrait dans son corps, sans doute un analgésique, n'avait aucun effet, mais il ne put émettre qu'un nouveau grognement. Toutefois, ceci attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui le soignait, une infirmière peut être. D'une voix hésitante, elle murmura son grade avant de lui demander s'il était réveillé. Il aurait aimé lui répondre que non mais qu'il s'amusait souvent à faire croire le contraire, mais une fois de plus, sa voix, d'ordinaire si chaude et envoutante, refusa de lui obéir pour ne laisser sortir qu'un râle écœurant.

Des pas précipités raisonnèrent dans la chambre, les gonds d'une porte grincèrent, une voix se mit à crier, bien trop fort à son goût, pour interpeller un médecin. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'entourait et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il lui semblait que son ouïe travaillait pour ses autres sens. Il voulut lever une main pour toucher les bandages qui cachaient son visage, demander pourquoi il en portait autant, mais son bras lui parut si lourd qu'il retomba après une douloureuse ascension de quelques millimètres à peine, comme s'il était fait de plomb.

Tout à coup, il se sentit étrangement léger et engourdi, il ne sentait plus rien, les sons qui lui parvenaient se perdaient dans un brouhaha indistinct. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, les questions qui l'avaient assailli à son réveil se dispersèrent comme englouties par un épais brouillard. Le fil de ses pensées lui échappa, sa respiration devint plus lente et régulière tandis qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Quand il s'éveilla, il distingua clairement une voix près de lui, une voix qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à associer à un visage. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il regretta rapidement d'avoir repris connaissance. Tout son corps recommençait à le faire souffrir. Il voulait se rendormir, mais les signaux de douleur envoyé à son cerveau focalisaient toute son attention à tel point qu'il ne put se détendre, bien que bercé par la douce voix qui semblait ne s'adresser qu'à lui. Dégouté par le son de sa propre voix, il résolut de ne pas répugner son visiteur par un borborygme caverneux à la limite de la régurgitation. Il tenta de tourner la tête en direction de la voix mais ne parvint qu'à réveiller un mal jusque là endormi au niveau des cervicales, certainement du à sa chute au moment où il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il ne put réprimer un grognement tant il lui semblait qu'un étau se resserrait autour de son crâne.

Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre la même précipitation bruyante qu'à son précédent réveil, à la place, il entendit à peine la chaise racler le sol puis des pas mesurés, presque silencieux qui se dirigeaient vers la porte qui s'ouvrit délicatement. Aucune voix suraigüe ne cria, cependant, il entendit rapidement la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau sur deux voix dont il en reconnut une comme étant celle de son visiteur... sa visiteuse? Oui, à présent qu'elle était mise en opposition avec le ton dur et grave du médecin, il lui semblait reconnaître une voix féminine et délicate.

Comme il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, Roy attendit que le médecin termine de l'ausculter, espérant pouvoir se rendormir. Cependant ses espoirs furent rapidement anéantis lorsqu'il entendit l'homme s'éloigner, assurant qu'il repasserait un peu plus tard, mais que pour l'instant, un excès d'analgésiques ne pouvait que lui être néfaste et qu'il devait légèrement baisser les doses. Et les douleurs, elles ne lui étaient pas néfastes peut être? Ainsi allongé, incapable de bouger ou de parler, il se sentait réellement impuissant, comme si l'homme fier, charismatique et ambitieux qu'il avait été était parti en fumé dans l'incendie. Tout en ruminant sa colère, il entendit la voix s'adresser à lui et la porte grincer puis plus rien. En un sens, il était soulagé du départ de sa mystérieuse visiteuse ; il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ce qui ajoutait à sa frustration.

Le temps passa au ralenti pour lui qui demeurait dans une immobilité quasi totale, seulement troublée les mouvements de son torse qui se soulevait dans de longues inspirations bruyantes, à tel point qu'il en était lui même irrité. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, mais trop endolori pour dormir sans l'aide de calmants. Néanmoins, ce qui l'agaçait le plus n'était pas son incapacité à se mouvoir, mais plutôt son ignorance. Il ne savait ni depuis combien de temps il était alité ni à quel point ses blessures étaient graves.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il perdit toute notion du temps, il vivait en permanence dans un brouillard assommant, comme si un voile opaque s'était abattu sur sa vie pour la mettre entre parenthèses. Il se sentait mort, il flottait entre conscience et inconscience, sans plus rien ressentir de ce qui l'entourait ni même son propre corps, si bien qu'il en vint à douter d'être toujours vivant. Nulle lumière ne filtrait à travers les bandages qui recouvraient ses yeux et les tranquillisants rendaient les sons encore plus indistincts, parfois, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer s'il avait réellement entendu une voix dans sa chambre ou s'il l'avait simplement rêvée, mais d'un côté, ou s'arrêtait le rêve? Ce n'était certes pas plaisant de l'admettre, mais il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question, et sans doute n'en aurait-il pas tant qu'il resterait dans cet état semi comateux.

Toutefois, un jour, il sentit un étrange changement dès son réveil tant la sensation ne lui était plus familière. Avec hésitation, il ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois sa bouche libérée de sa prison de tissu. Ses bras également étaient à l'air libre, seuls ses yeux étaient toujours contenus par d'épais pansements. Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait quand, il sentit la caresse fraiche et apaisante du vent sur sa peau. Il esquissa un sourire d'aise, mais ses muscles n'ayant plus l'habitude de travailler ne lui permirent que de former un rictus ridicule dont il ne pouvait bien sur pas prendre conscience.

Il resta un moment ainsi, à savourer la douce brise qui passait par la fenêtre certainement ouverte, sans plus se soucier de rien. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, annonçant une arrivée importune. Il soupira bruyamment tandis que l'infirmière fermait les vitres sans se préoccuper du bien être de son patient. Il la sentit jouer un peu avec la perfusion, pour diminuer les doses d'analgésiques ce qu'il regretta aussitôt qu'il put distinguer sa voix aigüe. Il fut aussitôt assommé par l'incessant flot de paroles dont elle l'abreuvait comme si elle pensait qu'il s'en nourrissait. Jamais il n'avait à ce point senti le besoin de faire taire quelqu'un, mais peut être était-ce du au temps qu'il avait passé à dormir. Il ouvrit difficilement la bouche mais la referma brusquement au raclement de gorge éraillé qu'il produisit. La voix cessa immédiatement ses caquetages pour se rendre enfin compte que son « patient préféré » était réveillé.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à des examens et autres auscultations qui donnèrent lieux à un défilé de médecins, infirmières et chirurgiens. Il avait, semblait-il, était opéré, mais personne ne lui fournit de détail sur son état. Il apprit seulement que, s'il n'avait toujours pas le droit de manger, il avait à présent l'autorisation de boire de l'eau si ses bandages n'étaient pas mouillés. En entendant cela, une grimace douloureuse déforma son visage partiellement caché ; il n'y avait pas pensé mais ainsi alimenté par perfusion, il avait très certainement perdu beaucoup de poids, et sa musculature devait être moins développée du fait de son inactivité. Il grogna pour manifester son agacement, il ne pouvait faire que cela d'ailleurs. Il se faisait de plus en plus l'effet de devenir un légume.

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels une infirmière venait régulièrement l'abreuver, sa gorge le faisait ainsi moins souffrir et il put rapidement essayer de formuler des mots. Si au début ses tentatives se révélèrent infructueuses, ses borborygmes se transformèrent peu à peu en sons plus doux. A force de s'exercer, il retrouva l'usage des voyelles et de quelques consonnes labiales, cependant, il lui fallut encore attendre plusieurs jours avant de vraiment pouvoir s'aventurer à parler à ses gardes malade ou ses visiteurs. Certaines syllabes restaient maladroites, mais il savait que cela passerait avec le temps. Toutefois, l'un de ses visiteurs gardait toujours le silence, comme s'il rechignait à décliner son identité. Il entendait clairement la porte s'ouvrir puis ses pas sur le carrelage mais jamais un son ne franchissait ses lèvres bien que Roy le questionnât plusieurs fois. Il ne pouvait en être vraiment certain, mais il avait parfois l'impression que le verre glissé entre ses lèvres sèches était soutenu par cette personne attentive et silencieuse.

Au fil des jours, il nota quelques détails sur cette mystérieuse visiteuse, sans doute la même que lors de son réveil quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était son délicat parfum, si léger qu'on en venait à douter de son existence. Il restait ainsi imprimé dans l'air le temps de marquer les esprits pour ensuite s'enfuir dès lors que la femme qui le portait s'éloignait. Il doutait qu'il s'agît d'une infirmière ; ses manières étaient plus délicates et moins pressées, elle était plus attentive aux réactions de son corps, comme si elle guettait le moindre signe afin qu'il n'est à se plaindre de rien. Il devait bien avouer que cette femme l'intriguait, aussi chercha-t-il plusieurs fois à lui demander son nom, mais ses questions n'étaient toujours accueillies que par un silence profond qui le laissait parfois penser qu'elle n'existait pas, qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination gavée de calmants, mais il ne pouvait ignorer cette main qui serrait affectueusement la sienne.

Son absence de visibilité commençait vraiment à devenir pesante. Il lui semblait parfois que les mains qui le manipulaient pour changer ses pansements ou nettoyer ses blessures étaient moins brutales que celles des infirmières, impatientes de terminer leur ronde. Cependant il ne pouvait déterminer s'il s'agissait toujours de cette même femme. Sa plus grande frustration était de ne pas pouvoir associer de visage ou même de nom à ce parfum qu'il n'avait jamais senti nul part. Une ancienne conquête qui en aurait changé ? Il se demandait également ce qu'elle pouvait bien gagner à rester ainsi anonyme, à moins qu'elle ne cherchât ni son affection ni sa reconnaissance, mais seulement son bien-être... Il lui paraissait cependant improbable qu'un tel être humain existe.

Un matin il essaya d'interroger une infirmière qui lui répondit d'une voix agacée qu'elle n'avait vu que des militaires et qu'aucune autre femme qu'une infirmière ne lui avait prodigué de soin. Cependant, lorsqu'il réitéra sa demande plus tard dans la journée, la jeune interne lui répondit timidement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dévoiler son nom. Roy n'insista pas, si elle tenait à rester anonyme alors il devait respecter son choix comme en guise de remerciement. Bien qu'ils ne se parlèrent pas, l'alchimiste trouvait sa présence plaisante, il aimait savoir que quelqu'un veillait prêt de lui, inquiet de son état. Bien sur il se trouvait égoïste, mais il était heureux qu'une femme soit si présente pour lui sans rien chercher à avoir en retour, lui donnant l'impression de le faire passer avant elle-même. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à son chevet, elle devait très certainement négliger sa propre vie.

Roy ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'inquiéter ou être touché d'un tel comportement, mais bien sur, elle ne lui répondit toujours pas lorsqu'il la questionna sur son emploi du temps. Alors qu'elle s'afférait à délicatement nettoyer son bras, il lui saisit la main pour y déposer un léger baiser tout en la remerciant de lui accorder autant de temps. Il interpréta le vif mouvement avec lequel elle retira sa main de l'emprise de la sienne comme un trouble, bien qu'elle ne prononça toujours aucun mot. Roy garda le silence, il avait résolu de ne plus chercher à la faire parler, toutefois, il se garda bien de lui annoncer que le lendemain, son médecin devait passer afin de lui retirer les bandages qui lui recouvraient les yeux, espérant pouvoir la surprendre ainsi.

Il n'en dormit pas de la nuit tant il s'impatientait d'enfin pouvoir retrouver la vue. Il lui sembla que le temps s'était suspendu tant il lui semblait s'écouler avec lenteur jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Dès son entrée dans la chambre, le médecin fit fermer fenêtres et rideaux afin que son patient ne soit pas aveugler par une lumière trop brutale. Ils se retrouvèrent donc plongés dans une semi pénombre, percée par quelques rayons aventureux. Avec une délicatesse extrême, il défit un à un les bandages qui lui enserraient le crâne jusqu'à dévoiler ses yeux clos. Roy prit une grande inspiration avant d'amorcer une ouverture lente et pénible. De prime abord, il ne vit que des nuances de gris/marrons le tout perdu dans un épais brouillard. Il leva doucement les mains pour les regarder mais même de près, il ne distinguait que deux masses plus claires que le fond derrière elles. Il ne dit rien, pensant que cela était du à sa longue inactivité, mais malgré tout ses efforts, il lui sembla que son œil gauche refusait d'envoyer les signaux visuels à son cerveau. Le souvenir de la terrible douleur provoquée par une lame s'enfonçant dans la paupière lui revint soudain ; il ne pouvait pas réellement avoir perdu son œil. Il aurait voulu poser la question au médecin, mais aucun son ne sorti tant il était accablé par une telle perspective. Devant son trouble, le médecin lui assura que sa vue reviendrait progressivement, tout comme sa voix, mais qu'il ne devait pas exposer ses yeux à une trop forte luminosité sans quoi, on lui replacerait des bandages.

Toutefois, on lui refusa de lui accorder un miroir pour qu'il constate les changements sur son visages; il ne les distinguerait pas de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas encore se lever ou tenir debout sans aide aussi il ne pourrait pas se rendre seul dans la salle de bain. Le chirurgien le quitta sans lui donner plus d'explications, seulement qu'il devait d'abord se faire à l'idée qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le visage qu'il avait avant. À cette annonce, Roy prit peur de ce que cela impliquait ; était-il défiguré ? Gravement ? Dans un élan désespéré, il porta ses mains à son visage ; s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il pouvait au moins le sentir. Il retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise, sentant que la peau sous ses doigts était plus lisse sur sa joue gauche. Il promena ses doigts jusqu'à trouver la frontière entre la peau et la... chair ? Il la suivit doucement remontant jusqu'à sa naissance sur son front juste au-dessus de son nez qui lui sembla légèrement tordu ; il avait du être cassé durant son affrontement. L'un de ses yeux était entouré de ce qui lui semblait être des chairs brûlées et traversé par une cicatrice, il pouvait même en sentir plusieurs petites un peu partout sur son visage. Il déglutit avec difficulté, tout en descendant sa main dans un mouvement si long qu'il lui parut interminable, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Son bras également découvert semblait être fait de la même matière que cette partie de son visage qu'il venait de découvrir. Du bout des doigts, il remonta vers son épaule sans pour autant pouvoir déterminer les contours de sa blessure. Paniqué, il passa une main sous sa chemise d'hôpital. Il se figea d'effroi lorsqu'il effleura son torse dont une partie semblait également brûlée. La peau sur toute son épaule et jusqu'à sa hanche gauche avait été victime des flammes Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était que temporaire, il allait être soigné et lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un cauchemar.

Il fut pris d'une soudaine frénésie, il ne pouvait accepter de n'avoir qu'une idée approximative de l'état de son corps. Il enleva comme il pu sa chemise, arrachant presque les fils de la perfusion et se rua hors de son lit. Cependant, la réalité le rattrapa bien vite; depuis des jours qu'il était alité, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de constater à quel point son corps s'était affaibli. A peine eut-il poser les pieds à terre qu'il s'écroula sans avoir pu faire le moindre pas. Cloué au sol par le poids de son échec, il resta un instant à regarder la petite aiguille plantée dans son bras, celle dont toute sa vie dépendait, celle qui non seulement le nourrissait, mais qui faisait aussi disparaître la douleur. Le héros d'Ishbal ne pouvait à présent plus vivre sans une aide pour se déplacer, et même lorsqu'il pourrait sortir de cet hôpital, il ne retrouverait jamais sa vie d'avant. Il se hissa difficilement sur son lit, était-ce là un juste retour de flammes pour ses crimes ? Une sorte d'échange équivalent qui le punissait à présent pour son implication dans le génocide ?

Il garda les yeux ouverts toute la journée dans l'espoir de retrouver une vision plus nette au plus vite, ne supportant pas l'idée de savoir son beau visage mutilé. Cette vision d'horreur ne le quitta pas si bien qu'il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit, épuisé de lutter contre le sommeil. Trop préoccupé par son sort, il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'avait reçu aucune visite que pour en être soulagé ; il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit sans qu'il ne connaisse l'image qu'il leur envoyait. Il trouvait suffisant d'être ainsi humilié devant le personnel de l'hôpital sans pour autant avoir à sentir les regards pleins de pitié de ses éventuels visiteurs. Il eut une pensée furtive pour cette femme dont il ignorait tout, bien qu'il eût apprécié ses visites, il était préférable qu'elle ne vienne plus. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle prendrait cette décision d'elle-même en le voyant ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à subir cet affront.

Il resta seul également le lendemain, sa solitude seulement troublée par les visites d'une infirmière en service. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se réjouir ou non de l'apparente indifférence que lui portaient à présent ceux qui s'étaient prétendus ses amis. Certes, il avait lui-même souhaité être seul, mais peut être aurait-il préféré renvoyer les importuns plutôt faire ce douloureux constat.

Le matin suivant, il fut réveillé par des coups frappés à sa porte auquel il ne répondit pas ; le personnel soignant n'attendait jamais l'invitation des patients pour entrer. Cependant, ce matin rien ne vint, aucune voix suraigüe ne vint lui perforer les tympans. Il hésita un instant avant de se résoudre au silence ; il ne voulait voir personne. Il dut néanmoins accepter la présence de l'insupportable infirmière durant le temps des soins. S'il ne distinguait pas encore complètement les formes, il pouvait à présent voir les couleurs malgré la faible luminosité et ainsi constater que ses bras n'arboraient plus la même couleur, l'un étant plus foncé que l'autre. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût d'imaginer son visage divisé de la sorte.

Il passa l'après-midi à ruminer ses idées noires, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Alors que la luminosité diminuait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur, de nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Il fut tenter de ne rien répondre encore une fois, mais il avait étrangement besoin d'une présence amie, si bien qu'il en venait à souhaiter que ce soit sa mystérieuse visiteuse. À son invitation, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un uniforme bleu ; un militaire. En plissant un peu les yeux, il distingua une masse de cheveux blonds, courts semblait-il. Son visiteur le salua poliment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter l'alchimiste qui devait bien admettre qu'il avait tout envisagé sauf cela.

« Li... lieutenant? bégaya-t-il difficilement. »

La jeune femme acquiesça alors que son supérieur tentait vainement de disparaître sous ses couvertures. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état, il s'était toujours montré fort devant elle, bien qu'elle connaissait ses faiblesses, peut être même mieux que lui. Il craignait son regard plus que celui de quiconque, il avait peur de son jugement, peur de l'avoir déçue alors qu'elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout au risque de sacrifier sa carrière. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il en vint à douter des véritables raisons de sa présence, toutefois elle lui répondit distraitement qu'elle ne venait que prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle restait respectueusement debout au pied du lit, droite comme un i, froide et distante comme elle l'avait toujours été. Sa présence bien qu'habituelle n'avait rien de rassurante pour le blessé qui sentait son regard sur lui qu'il imaginait empli de pitié et de déception. Il lui avait fait miroiter une victoire en laquelle elle avait crue pour ne le voir qu'échouer lamentablement. Son silence avait quelque chose de pesant, rien à voir avec celui de sa mystérieuse visiteuse. Il sentait qu'elle ne parlait pas pour lui cacher quelque chose, comme pour lui épargner quelque chose, par pitié sans doute, elle ne devait pas vouloir accabler un pauvre homme cloué sur un lit d'hôpital.

Ses poings se refermèrent sur les draps alors qu'il lui soufflait qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Après avoir bredouiller qu'elle repasserait le lendemain, elle tourna les talons après avoir effectué un salut militaire parfait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, seulement deviner. Une fois la porte refermée, il murmura pour lui même que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se déplace pour si peu. À présent, il était certain de ne plus vouloir recevoir la moindre visite. Sauf peut être celle de l'inconnue qui arrivait si bien à l'apaiser sans un mot ; il avait besoin de soutient, mais il ne savait plus où le chercher. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, il voulait oublier le monde extérieur, ses blessures, ses cauchemars... Tout, il voulait tout oublier, ou plutôt tout laisser derrière lui. Laisser ce monde comme il était. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne réussirait jamais à réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. La vie ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter, il n'avait plus rien à apporter à ce monde. Sans doute avait-il tout de même contribué à le rendre meilleur par l'assassinat de King Bradley, mais il ne se sentait plus capable de prendre la tête du pays à présent. Et puis, qui voudrait de lui ? Il avait tué de sang froid le président de son pays, sans doute aurait-il droit à la cour martiale pour cela. Il déglutit avec difficulté en pensant que c'était peut être la raison du silence de sa subordonnée. De plus, personne ne voudrait d'un homme défiguré pour les représenter, ils avaient besoin d'une figure charismatique à montrer en exemple. L'alchimiste du feu s'était brulé les ailes à la chaleur de ses propres flammes. Par ce geste, il avait lui même mis un terme à son ascension, il avait brisé ses rêves. À présent, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ceux qui prendraient la tête du pays seraient à la hauteur et le redresseraient correctement. En restant dans l'armée, peut être pourrait-il y contribuer, mais sans doute serait-il sanctionner, condamné pour homicide. Il s'enferma dans sa morosité jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne l'emporter loin de toute réflexion.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'agréable surprise de pouvoir discerner son environnement, pas encore nettement, mais les meubles et les choses avaient enfin des contours. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour donner plus de constance à ce qu'il voyait. Les volets étaient restés entrebâillés depuis qu'on lui avait retiré ses bandages afin qu'il ne soit pas agressé par la lumière et qu'il s'y habitue petit à petit. En promenant son regard sur sa chambre, ses yeux accrochèrent le reflet que lui renvoyait la fenêtre, il était lointain et indistinct, mais s'il se rapprochait, peut être qu'il pourrait... Cette pensée lui donna soudain un regain d'énergie. Enfin, il allait pouvoir constater par lui-même à quel point il était marqué par cette bataille.

Il rejeta les couvertures d'un geste vif et sortit de son lit en toute hâte sans tenir compte des protestations de son corps qui réclamait de rester allongé. Il chancela dès qu'il fut levé, toutefois, au lieu de s'écrouler, il se rattrapa contre le mur qu'il suivit jusqu'à trouver la porte de la salle de bain. Il chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons pour éclairer la petite pièce. Aveuglé par l'intensité de la lumière, il ferma les yeux dans un grognement tout en plaquant une main protectrice contre ses paupières closes. Il l'ôta très lentement, toujours en appui contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il resta quelques secondes, les yeux plissés pour s'habituer à tant de clarté mais se rua vers le lavabo dès qu'il avisa le miroir accroché au-dessus. Les mains crispées sur les parois de faïence, il releva doucement la tête pour enfin se trouver nez à nez avec son reflet.

Il retint son souffle tant de surprise que de stupeur ou de dégoût en découvrant le visage qui lui faisait face. Une marque de brulure naissait du milieu du front pour s'étendre sur toute la joue gauche en contournant le nez puis disparaissait vers la nuque. Interdit, il fixa l'œil voilé de blanc, entouré de chair brulée et traversé par un petite cicatrice sans plus le moindre sourcil pour le surmonter. Non. Ce n'était pas son visage qu'il voyait dans ce miroir, ce n'était qu'une vision de cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Il serra les dents pour retenir les larmes de colère qui lui montaient aux yeux. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait été humilié en ignorant son état alors que des dizaines de personnes avaient déjà posé leur regard, sans doute empli de pitié, sur son visage mutilé. Tout à coup, il ne ressentait plus l'engourdissement de son corps. Il resserra sa prise sur le lavabo pour rester en appui sur ses bras, incapable de faire demi tour, hypnotisé par son reflet, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les coups frappés à sa porte.

Il s'était bêtement laissé encercler par ses propres flammes, trop sûr de lui ; s'il avait envisagé de ne pas revenir de cette mission, jamais il n'avait pensé se retrouver ainsi. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait de la chance d'être toujours en vie, il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les regards et commentaires répugnés de ceux qui croiseraient sa route. Plus personne n'oserait, sans doute, le regarder dans les yeux, regarder ce visage à moitié brûlé, témoin de sa faiblesse. Cette blessure serait là à présent pour rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un homme capable d'échec, et pas le héros que tout le monde croyait. Bien que son cerveau enregistrât une présence dans sa chambre, il restait accroché à l'effroyable réalité que lui reflétait le miroir. Ce ne fut que quand le visiteur importun le rejoignit dans la salle de bain qu'il ne prit conscience de sa présence.

Vide de toute volonté, il se laissa guider par les deux mains qui le maintenaient fermement. Alors qu'on l'asseyait sur son lit, il leva les yeux vers le visage de celui qui l'avait tiré de sa contemplation ; Liza Hawkeye. Elle aussi s'était moquée de lui. Il la croyait pourtant honnête, jamais elle ne lui avait menti, jamais elle ne l'avait trahi, pourquoi maintenant ? Par pitié ? Avait-elle eu pitié de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert la veille ? Elle ne soutint même pas son regard, elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage. Il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui ; il était déjà assez humilié d'être ainsi immobilisé dans un lit d'hôpital, sa blessure exhibée au vu et au su de tous, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était défiguré. Ses poings se resserrèrent sur son pantalon tandis qu'il laissait sa colère exploser dans un murmure à peine audible. Il lui ordonna d'abord de sortir, de le laisser, toutefois, cette fois-ci, la jeune femme refusa d'obtempérer. Ce fut plus qu'il n'en put supporter ; il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il ne voulait pas d'elle ici alors qu'elle parte et surtout qu'elle ne revienne pas. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle avait été aussi hypocrite que les autres à lui mentir par son silence. Il avait bien compris où étaient ses vrais amis durant les jours qui avaient suivi son réveil et où il n'avait reçu aucune visite, il le savait à présent ; son seul véritable soutient était mort quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Il ne leur demandait rien, il était inutile qu'ils se forcent à rester près de lui alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la solitude.

Déboussolée, la jeune femme ne sut quoi lui répondre. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle effectua un rapide salut accompagné d'excuses avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Elle s'en voulait suffisamment d'être arrivée trop tard ; si elle n'avait pas été retenue par la garde personnelle du führer chargée de l'interroger, elle l'aurait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt et alors il ne serait très certainement pas si gravement blessé. Toutefois, sa réaction était sans doute justifiée ; elle n'avait pas supporté de voir cette blessure dont elle était responsable et qui le marquerait à vie, peut-être avait-il pris son regard fuyant pour une marque de dégoût. Elle se sermonna mentalement, presque tentée de faire demi-tour et pour lui présenter ses excuses. Elle se ravisa cependant ; il avait besoin d'être seul pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Avant de sortir du bâtiment, elle avisa le médecin en charge des soins de son supérieur. Après une hésitation, elle résolut qu'il serait sans doute préférable qu'il sache que son patient avait découvert son visage. Elle craignait qu'il ne perde la tête, et qu'il ne faille le maitriser. Peut-être même, valait-il mieux le surveiller. L'homme la remercia avant de lui assurer qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que le brigadier général Mustang se tienne tranquille, quitte à l'attacher à son lit. Il l'informa également qu'il pensait travailler en collaboration avec l'un des psychologues de l'hôpital afin d'assurer un suivit psychologique. Liza voulu protester mais le médecin répliqua qu'il savait encore quoi faire dans ce genre de situation et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser dicter ses traitements par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la moindre formation médicale. Elle tourna les talons avec un acquiescement et des excuses forcés ; certes, elle ne connaissait pas la médecine, mais elle connaissait son supérieur. Elle savait qu'il ne se confiait jamais à qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être à Maes Hughes du temps où il était encore en vie, alors elle doutait réellement de sa bonne volonté quant à sa participation à une éventuelle psychothérapie. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes une fois à l'extérieur, agressée par le soleil. Elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, son congé n'était pas terminé bien que ça blessure ne fût pas réellement grave ; elle ne portait même déjà plus l'écharpe destinée à soutenir son bras blessé.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit, mais bien qu'elle prétendît que son épaule ne la faisait plus souffrir, elle refusait de porter cette bande de tissu simplement parce qu'elle refusait d'arborer les marques de sa négligence. Elle n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilante et avait bêtement reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Ainsi diminuée et surtout à pieds, elle avait perdu trop de temps et le colonel Archer était arrivé sur les lieux bien avant elle ; qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait trouvé le colonel avant elle. À l'arrivée des secours, elle avait réussi éviter la cour martiale en invoquant la légitime défense ; des témoins ayant attesté qu'il était lui-même responsable de sa blessure. Elle avait tout de même était convoquée la veille pour témoigner et donner sa version des faits afin d'établir la vérité sur la mort du colonel Archer. Elle avait réussi à soutenir que sa vie et celle de son supérieur étaient en danger et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il avait également été établi que Franck Archer avait eu des pulsions meurtrières à l'égard de l'équipe du colonel Mustang, aussi Liza ne fut-elle pas condamnée.

Elle avait voulu réintégrer son poste dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, hélas, on lui avait imposé un congé, et en bon soldat discipliné, elle n'avait pas protesté contre l'ordre qu'on lui donnait. Il lui fallait donc trouver de quoi occuper son temps libre. Elle avait d'abord pensé que le brigadier général aurait besoin de soutien, et elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser affronter cette épreuve seul, cependant, il était manifeste qu'il avait avant tout besoin de solitude afin d'accepter la réalité. Elle aurait préféré rester près de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer aussi n'avait-elle pas insister. Liza poussa un long soupir de résignation ; elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle, elle trouverait bien de quoi occuper sa journée.

Dans sa chambre, Roy était resté allongé à fixer le plafond depuis le départ de sa subordonnée. Son torse se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration difficile, tandis que ses ongles meurtrissaient ses paumes tant il serrait ses poings pour contenir sa fureur. À présent qu'il était seul, milles idées se bousculaient dans sa tête dont la plus récurrente restait de s'enfuir de cet hôpital. Ce n'était pas le grand flame alchemist qui était allongé sur ce lit, mais un homme faible dont la survie dépendait d'une perfusion reliée en permanence à son bras. Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme était mort dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé la villa du président Bradley, ne restait de lui que ce pantin désabusé sans plus ambition ni volonté. Il déglutit péniblement à cette pensée ; il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, mais à peine se mit-il debout qu'il manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois. Il était pris de vertiges et avait l'impression d'étouffer ; il ne voulait pas de cette vie, mais il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir se relever après une telle humiliation.

Comme il s'était rendu à la salle de bain, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, se trainant tout en prenant appui contre le mur pour ne pas vaciller. Toutefois, il s'arrêta devant la porte, prenant conscience du ridicule de son entreprise ; s'il ne parvenait pas à se déplacer sans appui, il pouvait oublier toute tentative d'évasion. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les poches de médicaments qui se balançaient du haut de la tige de métal qu'il trainait derrière lui ; sans elles, sans doute retrouverait-il un peu de vigueur et une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Cependant, alors qu'il s'en saisissait violemment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui ne manqua pas de donner l'alerte. Roy, rapidement gagné par la panique comme un criminel pris en faute, bouscula la jeune femme dans le fol espoir de sortir de sa chambre et retrouver un semblant de liberté. C'était sans compter sur la faiblesse de son corps convalescent ; rapidement maitrisé par les médecins, il fut reconduit jusqu'à son lit. À peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, assommé par le tranquillisant administré par une infirmière.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait étrangement léger, comme s'il flottait au milieu d'un brouillard doux et chaud. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il parvint à se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il fut soudainement pris d'un haut le cœur alors qu'il revoyait l'image de son visage partiellement brûlé que lui avait renvoyé le miroir. Il leva péniblement un bras qui lui sembla aussi lourd que s'il était fait de plomb et le porta à son visage, dans l'espoir que cette vision ne soit que la réminiscence d'un cauchemar. Il rencontra d'abord son nez dont l'arrête légèrement tordue avait indéniablement été cassée, puis il laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ce qu'il cherchait. Il laissa sa main s'effondrer devant ses yeux, tandis qu'un tourbillon d'émotions naissait en lui ; colère, désespoir, honte. Seul dans cette chambre si froide et impersonnelle, il s'autorisa à laisser s'échapper les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps, depuis la mort de son ami. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter sur ce qu'il avait perdu, mais à présent qu'il restait seul avec ses souvenirs, immobilisé par des calmants, il revoyait chaque moment pénible qu'il avait vécu, de l'enfer d'Ishbal à son combat contre la menace homonculus.

L'après-midi même, un grand homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, les cheveux en bataille vint troubler sa tranquillité. Après s'être présenté, le docteur Charles Marlow s'assit sur la chaise destinée aux visiteurs, tout en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes, attendant que le jeune homme lui parle. Agacé, Roy décida d'ignorer son visiteur, cependant, celui-ci reprit bien vite la parole devant le silence de son patient. Il était là pour « guérir ses éventuels troubles psychologiques ». Perplexe, le militaire tourna la tête vers l'homme aux allures de savant fou dont le regard semblait pétiller de curiosité. À cette annonce, Roy se renferma encore plus sur lui-même ; il n'avait rien à dire à cet inconnu qui ne lui inspirait pas la moindre once de confiance. Soudain, le psychologue se leva, le poing levé, une main sur sa hanche dans une posture résolue et se lança dans un discours qui se voulait émouvant. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Mustang l'écouta lui affirmer qu'il était regrettable qu'il ne se confie pas au risque de « se noyer dans le flot de ses propres regrets, accablé par ses démons intérieurs qui finiraient par avoir raison de lui ». Il tenta de le couper alors qu'il déclarait haut et fort qu'il voulait absolument éviter cela et que son rôle était « de le guider vers la voie lumineuse qui l'aiderait à s'émanciper des fantômes de son passé et à affronter sa peur de l'inconnu », mais il ne parvint qu'à s'attirer des encouragements, destiné à lui faire « libérer des mots qu'il craignait de prononcer, rejetés par son inconscient qui refusait d'accepter la réalité ». Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de pouvoir échapper à la réalité, trop faible pour échapper à l'homme qui l'accablait de son discours ridicule.

Roy abandonna tout espoir de le faire taire et attendit patiemment qu'il arrête de parler. Il en vint même à se demander lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de voir un psy. Il voulait tellement se débarrasser de lui qu'il se mit à souhaiter recevoir de la visite, n'importe qui du moment qu'il faisait fuir ce prétendu savant. Une heure passa pendant laquelle le brigadier général gardait nerveusement sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux rivés sur le plafond pour éviter de vraiment « se laisser aller à s'exprimer sans retenue car il n'est jamais bon de garder pour soi les rancœurs que l'on nourri à l'égard d'autrui ». Quand enfin, le docteur Marlow quitta la pièce en annonçant qu'il repasserait le lendemain, Roy se pétrifia ; il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé un suivi si poussé.

En homme de parole, le psychologue revint chaque jour, prétendument pour arracher des confessions au malade, mais ne le laissait jamais parler tant il se perdait en explications sur l'importance de s'ouvrir et parler aux autres plutôt que de s'enfermer dans la névrose. À ces mots, Roy pensa amèrement que ce brave docteur ne devait pas souvent se sentir déprimé.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il sentait ses forces revenir, on lui avait même accorder l'autorisation de marcher quelques minutes dans le parc de l'hôpital, soutenue par des béquilles, mais sous la surveillance d'un vigile afin de prévenir tout départ prématuré de sa part. D'abord agacé par cette mesure, Roy avait rapidement oublié la présence de l'homme tant cela lui faisait du bien de marcher à l'air libre. Toutefois, il prenait toujours grand soin de ne pas sortir aux heures où le jardin était le plus fréquenté, appréhendant les regards et les remarques qu'il susciterait sur son passage. Il peinait à affronter les regards du personnel et préférait toujours détourner la tête pour ne pas voir leur mine apitoyée.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, son premier lieutenant revint lui rendre visite, souvent accompagnée de son équipe qui ne cessait de le gratifier de « revenez-nous vite ». Toutefois, quoi qu'il en dise, Roy n'était pas pressé de quitter cet chambre d'hôpital, certes elle témoignait plus que ses blessures de sa faiblesses, mais au moins, caché derrière ces murs, il se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de la cruauté humaine. Il se sentait si vulnérable qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'affronter les jugements, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester éternellement dans cette situation aussi confortable soit-elle. D'autant plus qu'une fois sorti, il pourrait espérer éviter les séances quotidiennes de psychothérapie qu'on lui imposait. Pas une seule fois, le docteur Marlow ne l'avait laissé parler, il avait toujours réussi à monopoliser la parole durant l'heure entière, si bien que Roy s'interrogeait réellement quant à la nécessité de ces rencontres.

Le jour de sa sortie arriva bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; la douleur ayant disparu, il n'avait plus besoin de perfusion et même si ses nuits étaient encore agitées de cauchemars, un simple somnifère pouvait momentanément régler le problème. Il ne pouvait pas encore tenir debout très longtemps ni même vivre en parfaite autonomie, mais il pouvait sans peine quitter l'hôpital du moment que ses blessures étaient entretenues correctement. Le psychologue avait également soutenu qu'il était important pour lui de se retrouver un peu dans un environnement plus familier dans lequel il se sentirait plus à l'aise. C'était, selon lui, le meilleur moyen pour qu'il « retrouve un état d'esprit positif et qu'il ouvre les yeux sur les joies que pouvait encore lui apporter la vie comme un immense jardin où autant de fleurs n'attendaient que d'être cueillies et que l'on s'enivre de leur parfum ». Roy réprima un rire en entendant cela, comment pouvait-il encore espérer pouvoir profiter de la vie à présent ? Il serra tout de même la main que lui tendait Marlow en guise d'au revoir ; son rôle prenait fin dès à présent, aucun suivi ne lui serait imposé.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le psychologue retrouva une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par une barrette, ce qui lui donnait un petit air sévère. Après son bref entretient avec le médecin, elle était rentrée chez elle tout en espérant trouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Cependant, elle n'avait cessé de remuer leur discussion dans sa tête ; connaissant son supérieur, jamais il n'accepterait de raconter ses tracas à inconnu. Elle avait donc saisi son téléphone, et à force d'insister, elle avait réussi à entrer en communication avec le psychologue en service dans cet hôpital et avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour l'après-midi même ; le docteur avait même était ravi d'avoir quelques informations sur son patient afin de mieux se préparer à leur première rencontre. Il avait bien compris que le brigadier général ne se livrait pas facilement à ses amis, aussi ne parviendrait-il à aucun résultat avec lui. Cependant, la jeune femme lui avait demandé d'opérer un tout autre traitement sur lui. Elle voulait qu'il reprenne confiance en lui, qu'il réapprenne à vivre avec les autres. Inquiète de l'expression de son visage alors qu'il fixait le miroir, elle craignait qu'il n'oublie qu'il était également humain, et qu'il méritait autant d'égard qu'un autre, si ce n'était plus pour toutes les actions qu'il avait accomplies pour protéger Amestris, au détriment de sa propre vie.

Son petit air prétentieux et sûr de lui n'était qu'une coquille qui cachait un homme timide, presque craintif. Sa carapace ayant volé en éclat, il lui fallait l'aider à en forger une autre, et le docteur Marlow avait accepté de l'aider. Il avait donc pris le parti de se montrer comme un homme extraverti, il n'attendait aucun mot de la part de son patient, mais le temps d'une heure par jour, il lui avait permis d'oublier ses problèmes, ses blessures. Charles avait parlé avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel patient sans jamais être répugné par ses brûlures ou son œil voilé d'un blanc laiteux. Il savait que ses longs discours, même s'il lui avaient peu à peu fait perdre toute crédibilité, aussi ridicules fussent-ils resteraient gravés dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Liza serra la main du psychologue avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci infiniment, docteur.

- Ce fut un réel plaisir, mademoiselle. J'aurai aimé lui faire prendre conscience de la chance qu'il a, soupira-t-il avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. »

La jeune femme sourit tristement à cette remarque ; elle n'attendait nulle reconnaissance de sa part, seulement qu'il se relève et qu'il remonte la pente, qu'il ose encore faire face à ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui. Elle entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé deux coups secs. Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, son regard vide tourné vers la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête vers elle à son approche et fronça les sourcils de la voir en civil en plein milieu d'après-midi. Elle lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle était en congé pour la journée ; elle avait préféré lui cacher sa blessure, sachant pertinemment qu'il la considérerait comme une marque de son incompétence, une preuve qu'il était incapable de protéger ses subordonnés, et elle craignait qu'il n'en vienne à douter de pouvoir réellement protéger le pays tout entier. D'une voix éteinte il lui annonça qu'il allait pouvoir sortir pour terminer sa convalescence chez lui. Les joues légèrement roses, Liza baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard tout en lui annonçant que c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être entièrement autonome. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, les yeux toujours rivés sur un point invisible devant lui, puis, sans aucune émotion, il lui assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'il était inutile qu'elle perde son temps avec lui.

Elle allait répliquer quand une infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce sans s'être annoncée. De sa voix suraigüe elle ordonna à Liza de sortir pendant qu'elle aidait le brigadier général à se changer ; il n'allait pas sortir en pyjama. La jeune femme obéit sans un mot, réalisant que cette tâche lui incomberait bientôt. Presque dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière ressortie, un petit sourire accroché à son visage. Lorsqu'elle rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, Roy était assis sur le bord de son lit, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il tenait dans ses mains un morceau de tissu noir qu'il contemplait avec tristesse ; un bandeau. Le docteur Marlow lui en avait parlé, il pensait que masquer, ne serait-ce que son œil, l'aiderait à affronter le regard des autres. Avec un petit sourire espiègle, il avait également ajouté que cela lui donnerait un petit côté aventurier. Après tout, Bradley cachait également un œil derrière un bandeau, se créant ainsi une image de valeureux combattant.

Avec un soupir, il le passa autour de son crâne de sorte que le cache noir se superpose à son œil aveugle. Malgré elle, Liza ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces blessures n'enlevaient rien à son charme ténébreux. Les papiers avaient déjà été remplis, elle n'attendait plus que le fauteuil roulant pour ramener son supérieur chez lui. Cependant, quand l'objet fit son apparition, le militaire refusa catégoriquement de s'assoir dedans. Il voulait marcher par lui-même, peu lui importait l'effort que cela lui coûterait, il se sentait suffisamment diminué et ne voulait pas en rajouter. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le médecin qui tentait désespérément de convaincre Mustang qu'il était nécessaire qu'il se déplace en fauteuil roulant pendant quelques temps. Après négociations, elle obtint le remplacement du fauteuil litigieux par une paire de béquilles ; quoi qu'il en pense, il avait tout de même besoin d'un soutient. Il les prit sans un mot et se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie.

Liza restait à sa hauteur, silencieuse, attentive à chacun de ses mouvements de crainte qu'il ne s'effondre, bien qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne se permettrait pas une telle démonstration de faiblesse en public. Il descendit péniblement les escaliers, refusant toute aide de la part de sa subordonnée. Une fois à l'extérieur, il la suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la voiture qui le conduirait chez lui. Le trajet s'effectua sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, chacun ruminant ses propres remords. Toutefois, un malaise s'installait peu à peu tandis qu'ils approchaient de la demeure du brigadier général ; restait à régler le problème de l'autonomie limité de celui-ci. Liza avait la ferme intention de s'imposer chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui tout seul, mais Roy n'avait nul envie de se voir dorloter en permanence, aussi difficile cela soit-il pour lui, il voulait retrouver sa solitude. L'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un l'horripilait, il ne voulait être une charge pour personne, surtout pour elle qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Roy se glissa hors de la voiture tandis que Liza attrapait les béquilles posées à l'arrière. Toutefois, il s'obstina à vouloir marcher sans aide jusqu'à sa porte, il la repoussa même un peu violemment alors qu'elle se précipitait pour le redresser. Sèchement, il la remercia de l'avoir raccompagné, mais à présent, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, ce n'était donc pas la peine qu'elle gâche sa journée de congé. Pour toute réponse, Liza passa devant lui pour enfoncer la clef dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte. Il entra à sa suite pour s'écrouler sur le canapé avant de lui demander pourquoi elle avait la clef de sa maison. Après une hésitation, Liza répondit simplement qu'elle faisait partie de ses effets personnels à son arrivée à l'hôpital et qu'un médecin la lui avait confiée, elle avait ainsi pu s'occuper un minimum de l'entretient. Roy la regarda quelques secondes d'un œil inquisiteur, avant de pousser un long soupir, considérant qu'elle n'avait pas à faire tout ça, qu'il n'avait rien demandé et qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre se plaindre.

La jeune femme préféra ne rien répondre et ignorer la remarque, il faudrait bien qu'il s'accommode de sa présence de toute façon. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui ramener un verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de lui avant de lui demander s'il avait des exigences spéciales pour le dîner. Il leva la tête vers elle d'un air las ; il connaissait son entêtement, et si elle avait décidé de rester ici, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer pouvoir discuter. Il répondit simplement qu'il n'aimait les soupes, menu de prédilection des gardes-malade, craignant de s'en voir proposer. Liza acquiesça avec un sourire ; elle le savait déjà mais ne le lui avoua pas.

Durant la journée, elle laissa Roy libre de ses mouvements, bien qu'il passât la majorité de son temps assis sur le canapé à lire. Elle était tellement discrète qu'il en oublia sans peine sa présence, il fut même presque surpris de l'entendre l'appeler pour le dîner. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir posé son livre ; il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir eu à faire la cuisine ; ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir et même s'il faisait mine d'aller bien, il peinait à se tenir debout. Cependant, il avait résolu de ne pas toucher aux béquilles, inutile de matérialiser sa faiblesse. Il s'installa alors que son lieutenant finissait de remplir son assiette sans remarquer qu'elle utilisait son bras droit avec difficulté. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ses brûlures, Roy s'était enfermé sur lui-même et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il mangea en silence sans se soucier du goût de son repas, trop occupé à enfouir son ressentiment envers celle qui lui paraissait si dévouée et qui pourtant n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face ; si elle n'acceptait pas sa nouvelle image, il savait que les autres n'en serait que plus répugnés.

Liza n'était déjà pas très à l'aise d'être contrainte d'évoluer dans cette maison comme elle l'aurait fait chez elle, mais l'attitude de son supérieur ne l'aidait en rien à se détendre. Certes, il ne voulait pas d'elle chez lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme si elle n'était pas là. Toutefois, cette indifférence était sans doute préférable à la colère. Alors qu'elle se levait pour débarrasser la table, le brigadier général se saisit de son assiette dans le but de faire la vaisselle. Connaissant son état, Liza lui proposa de la laisser s'en occuper puisqu'après tout, elle était là pour ça. Il se tourna alors vers elle, les mains crispées sur l'évier.

« Je vous remercie, Lieutenant, je suis encore capable de laver deux assiettes et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, alors gardez votre pitié. »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son agacement et s'adossa contre un mur ; puisqu'il voulait ranger lui-même, elle le laisserait faire, mais elle préférait ne pas trop s'éloigner, juste au cas où. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas le laisser seul, cependant, elle ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'ainsi appuyé sur ses avants-bras, il avait peu de chance de parvenir à un résultat concluant. Elle ne réagit que lorsque l'assiette qu'il tenait retomba lourdement dans un fracas de faïence brisée. Il sortit de la cuisine aussi vite qu'il pût. Voilà à quoi le menait son entêtement, il s'était une fois de plus ridiculisé dans une tentative infructueuse d'autonomie. Alors qu'elle ramassait les éclats éparpillés dans l'évier, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on claque. Liza fut prise d'un profond soulagement, elle pouvait enfin enlever le masque d'inférence qu'elle se forçait de porter devant lui ; elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'attendait aucune reconnaissance de sa part, ce n'était si facile qu'elle l'aurait cru de rester de marbre devant son ingratitude. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il était encore sous le choc, la découverte de son nouveau visage étant encore trop récente, mais rien n'excusait cette manie qu'il prenait de rejeter toute personne qui s'approchait de lui, notamment ceux qui ne voulaient que l'aider. Elle le savait fier, aussi, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il accepte sans un mot la main qu'elle lui tendait, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il ne la verrait pas ou pire, qu'il considère qu'elle ne faisait ce geste vers lui que pour l'enfoncer d'avantage.

Un fois la cuisine en ordre, Liza alla frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre de son supérieur pour savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y remplir d'eau chaude une grande bassine ; puisqu'il ne tenait pas debout, et qu'il ne devait pas trop mouiller ses blessures, cela restait encore la meilleure solution. Munie du récipient et d'un gant de toilette, elle revint sur ses pas pour entrer dans la chambre où elle le trouva allongé, les yeux clos. Alerté par le bruit, il se redressa pour lui demander les raisons de sa présence qu'il n'avait pas souhaitée. Elle lui répondit froidement d'enlever sa chemise qu'elle puisse laver son torse et son dos et s'occuper de ses blessures correctement, après quoi elle le laisserai terminer lui-même de laver le reste de son corps. Il la regarda quelques secondes comme si elle était devenue folle ; il n'allait tout de même se déshabiller devant elle. Il dut cependant s'avouer vaincu quand elle déclara que s'il ne se montrait pas plus coopératif, elle la lui enlèverait de force.

Une fois le vêtement retiré, elle entreprit de défaire les bandages qui recouvraient encore son bras. Roy s'assit à même le sol pour éviter de mouiller ses draps et attendit en silence qu'elle termine. Il la laissait le manipuler comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin désarticuler, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait encore bien inventer pour l'humilier davantage. Il avait conscience qu'il serait incapable d'effectuer cette tâche seul, mais le simple fait qu'elle ne l'ait même pas envisagé lui indiquait clairement à quel point elle le pensait diminué. Il regardait droit devant et gardait la mâchoire crispée par la colère, maitrisant difficilement sa respiration pour tenter de calmer son envie de la repousser violemment. Au prix de gros efforts de volonté, il parvint à contenir un grognement de rage. Quand elle eut fini de laver son dos, elle fut contrainte de se placer devant lui, tout en s'efforçant de ne penser ni à sa position, ni à cette troublante proximité. Gênée, elle se concentra uniquement sur le gant ou le savon qu'elle passait sur sa peau. Elle entreprit ensuite de nettoyer délicatement ses brûlures avant d'y appliquer la pommade prescrite par le médecin puis de rebander son bras. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle releva la tête mais le regard noir qu'elle croisa la glaça. Elle soutint un instant l'œil qui la fixait avec insistance et dans lequel elle pouvait lire une certaine rancune.

« Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus, vous savez. »

Son ton avait été plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais s'il continuait ainsi, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à l'abandonner à son sort. Il voulait se débrouiller seul ? Et bien parfait, elle allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Elle attrapa les bandes de tissu sales puis sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle se sentait suffisamment responsable de son état, il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler sans cesse que si elle était arrivée plus tôt pour le sortir des flammes, il n'aurait sans doute qu'à déplorer la perte de son œil gauche. Après avoir laver les bandages dont elle aurait besoin le lendemain, elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Toute la tension de la journée sembla s'évaporer et se perdre dans la buée qui collait à la vitre et au miroir. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps et son visage, elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis l'incident dans la cuisine. Cet homme assis sur le sol dur de sa chambre et qui se lavait dans une bassine n'était pas celui qu'elle avait connu. Certes, il se sentait humilié, mais le Roy Mustang qu'elle avait rencontré et en lequel elle avait cru savait garder la tête haute en toute circonstance, à tel point qu'il en paraissait presque invulnérable. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment cru ; elle comprendrait dans ce cas que la chute soit si rude. Il était humain après tout, mais il n'y avait aucune honte à cela.

Dès le lendemain, elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire accepter son aide à son supérieur tout en lui laissant le plus de liberté possible. Elle prenait grand soin de ne pas l'importuner si bien qu'il en vint à penser qu'elle ne s'occupait de cette besogne que par acquis de conscience. Il était encore son supérieur après tout. Ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots lors des repas, Liza avait voulu lui faire comprendre que son apparence n'avait aucune importance, qu'elle ne changeait pas l'homme qu'il était et ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il restait persuadé que son charisme légendaire s'était envolé : on suit plus volontiers un homme au physique avantageux, alors qu'un visage à moitié brûlé inspire plus de dégoût que de confiance. La jeune femme désespérait de pouvoir lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul ; son équipe était toujours là à attendre qu'il se rétablisse pour revenir en prendre le commandement. Il ne voyait même pas qu'elle-même était toujours là. Il avait toujours regardé si loin devant loin qu'il n'en voyait plus ce qu'il avait juste sous son nez.

Sa convalescence passa donc dans une indifférence douloureuse de la part de l'un comme de l'autre. Liza avait finalement renoncé à lui imposer les béquilles, et petit à petit, il retrouvait l'usage de son corps, bien qu'il passât de longues heures à dormir pour récupérer des trop grands efforts qu'il faisait. Il ne lui demandait jamais rien, s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il ignorait complètement la présence de sa subordonnée pour s'en occuper lui-même. Il avait également fini par vouloir se laver seul, bien que ce lui fût encore trop difficile, notamment pour son dos ou pour soigner et panser ses blessures. Comme il restait muré dans un mutisme quasi-total, il fallut que la jeune femme se rendre compte par elle-même de ses difficultés pour reprendre les choses en main et le contraindre à la laisser faire encore quelques temps. Au bout de deux semaines, elle avait décidé de retourner chez elle le soir pour ne revenir que le matin ; il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour dormir. Elle avait également abandonné tout espoir d'avoir une conversation avec lui puisqu'il lui répondait la plupart du temps par des grognements ennuyés voire agacés.

Son congé s'était terminé avant celui de son supérieur aussi avait-elle pris l'habitude de passer le voir avec de partir au QG, puis d'y retourner à midi et après son service. Puisqu'après tout il niait sa présence, elle serait bien plus utile à son poste. Il ne l'avait nullement questionné sur les raisons de son temps libre et n'avait pas été plus surpris de la voir retourner travailler après deux semaines. Il avait tout simplement pensé qu'elle avait enfin compris qu'il voulait seulement rester seul et que peut-être cela l'arrangeait de ne plus passer ses journées avec lui. Il avait bien senti qu'elle ne venait que par obligation et qu'elle serait bien soulagée de ne plus avoir à s'occuper de lui. La tension entre eux était presque palpable, le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant.

Une semaine avant son retour au QG, Roy pouvait de nouveau prétendre à une vie normale en parfaite autonomie. Liza continuait pourtant de venir tous les soirs lui rendre visite pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il se sentait prêt à reprendre ses fonctions. Comme durant sa convalescence, il ne se montrait jamais très loquace ; il ne répondait que par oui ou non voire un simple haussement d'épaules ou un soupir désabusé. Bien sur qu'il allait revenir à la date prévu, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Pendant son rétablissement, il était resté cloîtré chez lui de peur d'affronter le regard des autres. Le soir de son dernier jour de congé, Liza risqua une remarque sur sa faiblesse psychologique, elle ne pouvait pas l'encourager à rester enfermé, mais elle voulait qu'il prenne conscience que de nombreuses personnes le regardait au-delà de son sourire ravageur et de ses yeux profonds et envoutants. Son physique n'avait aucune importance tant qu'il restait le même homme qui se battait pour ses idéaux. Toutefois, il ne l'écouta pas plus ce soir là qu'un autre. Il resserra ses poings sur ses cheveux, une main de part et d'autre de son crâne, les coude en appui sur ses cuisses ; il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre lui dire ça. Alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule, il laissa exploser la colère qu'il retenait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui resta bouche bée de s'entendre reprocher son dévouement. Il se mit à hurler qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ces bêtises, qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir perdre son temps avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que cela faisait de passer pour un idiot d'avoir vu sa propre arme se retourner contre soi ; jamais elle ne recevrait une balle qu'elle aurait elle-même tirée alors qu'il était lui-même responsable de son état. En l'entendant siffler entre ses dents qu'il n'en serait pas là s'il ne s'était pas laissé surprendre par les flammes, la jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, Monsieur. Lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir. »

Roy resta un instant figé par cette révélation ; c'était elle qui l'avait tiré des flammes. Il se rassit en soupirant tout en se demandant pourquoi elle avait pu faire une chose pareille ; risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il pensait tellement avoir mériter de mourir qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre un telle aberration. Quelle motivation pouvait-elle bien avoir à le soutenir de cette manière ? A bien y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait dans son équipe. Il décida de mettre cela de côté, sans doute lui tournerait-elle le dos lorsque sa popularité chuterait. Il passa sa nuit allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, appréhendant le lendemain.

Le matin arriva bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il dut faire un effort de volonté considérable pour se lever. Il s'attarda quelques instants dans la salle de bain devant son reflet mutilé, peut-être que s'il agissait indifféremment à ces changements, il renverrait une image moins négative. Cependant, à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de sa porte qu'il eut l'impression de sentir tous les regards s'attarder sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement, il devait se reprendre et aller de l'avant. Il s'engouffra donc dans sa voiture où il se sentit immédiatement plus en sécurité ; la quitter fut d'autant plus difficile une fois à destination qu'il avait l'impression qu'à l'intérieur, il restait dans un monde à part où rien ne l'atteignait. Il releva le col de son manteau pour se donner une certaine contenance tout en luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Il s'efforçait de marcher d'un pas assuré et la tête haute, mais à chaque regard qu'il sentait sur son visage, il n'avait qu'une envie ; faire demi tour.

Des rumeurs avaient bien entendu circulé dans le QG à propos de sa longue absence, on savait ce qu'il avait fait, on le savait blessé, mais à présent on découvrait à quel point il payait son insolente ambition. Des murmures s'élevaient sur son passages, les femmes s'étonnant de ne pas retrouver le beau soldat qu'il avait été, ses rivaux contenant difficilement un sourire victorieux. Il se réfugia précipitamment dans son bureau où il fut accueilli par cinq regards ahuris. Sans prendre le temps de voir qu'il était à l'heure pour la première fois depuis des années, il leur hurla de se remettre au travail, pensant qu'ils fixaient son bandeaux sous lequel se cachait son œil désormais aveugle en se remémorant avec dégoût ce à quoi il ressemblait sans cet accessoire. Il s'installa à son bureau et prit un dossier qu'il tenta de commencer à remplir, toutefois, ce ne fut pas aussi aisé qu'il le pensait. En effet, bien qu'il se fût habitué à ne voir plus que d'un œil, sa vision réduite avait considérablement changé ses repères aussi était-ce plus difficile pour lui d'écrire. Il s'y habitua peu à peu, comme il avait pris l'habitude de lire avec ce handicap.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut brutalement rompu par trois coups portés à la porte. D'une voix forte, Roy autorisa leur visiteur à entrer. Un jeune soldat se présenta devant son bureau, droit comme un i. Il lui tendit une enveloppe portant le cachet officiel du sénat nouvellement établi avant de repartir sans un mot. L'estomac noué par l'appréhension, le brigadier général décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit la missive qui lui était adressée. Le souffle coupé, il dut la relire plusieurs fois avant de réellement comprendre le sens de chaque mot et ainsi, celui du message ; les sénateurs le convoquaient pour une audience afin qu'il justifie son crime et prendre, la cas échéant, les sanctions qui s'imposaient. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil ; depuis qu'il avait découvert ses blessures, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois aux conséquences de son acte. Il avait assassiné le président de sang froid avec préméditation, et même s'il représentait un danger pour le peuple d'Amestris, ce n'était pas réellement établi dans l'opinion publique. Il devait servir d'exemple. De plus, rien ne prouvait qu'il n'était pas également l'assassin du jeune Selim Bradley. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit tous ses subordonnés la tête baissée, tout à coup très concentrés sur leurs dossiers, visiblement mal à l'aise. S'il avait d'abord était surpris que les curieux ne cherchent pas à connaître le contenu de cette lettre, il comprenait à présent qu'ils étaient au courant. Il jeta un regard noir à Liza qui lui avait fait l'affront de lui cacher une telle chose, peut-être avait-elle espéré pouvoir compenser cela en lui imposant une aide dont il ne voulait pas. Sans doute le savait-elle déjà alors qu'il était encore allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Bien sur, pourquoi accabler un pauvre blessé avec la nouvelle d'une punition imminente ? Il serra les dents et les poings, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer son ressentiment. Cette protection mal venue ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il se sentait laissé pour compte, mis à l'écart par ceux en qui il avait eu le plus confiance. Ils l'avaient laissé se morfondre tout en lui cachant cette humiliation ; une fois que la nouvelle de ce semblant de procès se serait répandue à travers la ville, aidée par ses rivaux, sa réputation serait à jamais entachée. Il resterait dans les esprits comme celui que son ambition démesurée avait conduit à assassiner le président d'Amestris.

L'audience étant prévue pour l'après-midi même, il ne prit pas sa pause déjeuner, prétextant qu'il préférait terminer son dossier avant de s'y rendre. Le siège du sénat était tout à côté du QG aussi était-il inutile de prendre sa voiture pour s'y rendre, cependant, cela signifiait rester une dizaine de minutes à visage découvert. Il refusa que ses subordonnés ne l'accompagnent, ils n'avaient pas à assister à cela. Il prit la direction du sénat d'un pas pressé, accélérant encore l'allure lorsqu'un enfant le montra du doigt en poussant de grands « baaaah! » répugné par son aspect, vainement contenu par sa mère qui avait elle-même rapidement détourné les yeux.

À peine eut-il quitté le bureau que Liza se leva ; elle avait bien l'intention de l'attendre devant la porte de la salle d'audience, quoi qu'il en pense. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait laissé seul dans un moment pareil, et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour ses collègues. Ceux-ci se levèrent tous de concert dans l'intention de se joindre à elle. Peut-être finirait-il par comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul pour affronter les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui.

Après s'être enregistrés en tant que visiteurs, ils se placèrent devant la porte derrière laquelle leur supérieur avait disparu. Trois heures se succédèrent durant lesquelles ils firent les cent pas, inquiets du sort que l'on réservait au brigadier général, incapables de rester assis, et quand ils y parvenaient, un tapement de talon contre le sol dans un mouvement frénétique et incontrôlable d'une jambe les contraignait à se lever. À peine les dernières cendres d'une cigarette mouraient dans le cendrier qu'une autre était allumée et les ongles de l'adjudant Fuery raccourcissaient à vue d'œil. De temps à autres une profonde inspiration brisait le silence de plomb dans une vaine tentative de se détendre un peu et dénouer les nœuds qui se formaient à leur estomac. Les mâchoires restaient crispées par la peur si bien qu'aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de prononcer un mot.

Au bout de trois heures qui leur parurent interminables, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Roy Mustang à la mine déconfite, l'air complètement abattu. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui apporter leur soutient dont il semblait avoir grand besoin, cependant, il ne reçut pas leur sollicitude comme telle, mais plutôt comme une manifestation de curiosité mal placée. Il leur avait demandé de ne pas venir, mais ils lui avaient désobéit pour le cueillir à la sortie de l'audience comme des vautours avides de souffrances. Ils n'étaient finalement pas différents de ceux qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Aucun ne parlait, ils attendaient qu'il annonce sa sentence. Avec un sourire ironique, il annonça que le sénat avait eu l'indulgence de ne pas le renvoyer ou le condamner à une lourde peine pour meurtre puisque l'ancien führer avait, semblait-il, voulu mener le pays à sa perte. Toutefois, il avait tout de même commis un meurtre de sang froid et cela restait un crime quelque soit les intentions de la victime, aussi s'étaient-ils accordés sur l'importance d'une sanction. Il devait donc supporter l'humiliation d'être rétrogradé au grade de caporal ce qui lui faisait perdre sa licence d'alchimiste d'État dont le titre équivalait à celui de major, désormais supérieur au sien.

Il les observa ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer comme des poissons hors de l'eau avant de leur lancer un regard noir et de s'éloigner ; il avait déjà rendu sa montre, il devait à présent faire changer les galons sur sa veste. Ses cinq ex-subordonnés en restèrent bouche bée, pétrifiés. Ils avaient beau savoir que cette sanction était bien plus douce que celle des condamnés pour meurtre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la trouver injustifiée. Il avait échappé à la cours martiale par miracle grâce aux nombreux témoignages et aux preuves qui démontraient que King Bradley faisait parti d'une organisation visant à détruire Amestris, il ne s'en tirait pas si mal que ça, et puis il savait, avant même de franchir les murs de la propriété qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

Les militaires se sentaient de plus en plus coupables ; alors que grâce à lui, aucun n'avait été suspecté de complicité. Ils le laissaient endosser toute la responsabilité de ce coup d'État. Le sénat avait passé de longues heures à délibérer pour finalement juger qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'obéir aux ordres de leur supérieur, et la diversion du lieutenant Hawkeye était passée pour une trahison qui la lavait de tout soupçon. Quand bien même ils revendiqueraient leur implication, on croirait à un ordre de Mustang. À présent, il n'était plus leur supérieur, il allait sans doute intégrer une autre équipe alors qu'eux, si l'équipe n'était pas démantelée, accueilleraient un nouveau supérieur. En attendant son jugement, ils avaient été placés sous l'autorité provisoire du major Armstrong, Liza étant elle-même restée absente durant une longue période. Ils reprirent le chemin du QG en silence. Perdus à imaginer le futur sans lui, ils ressentirent un grand vide s'installer en eux. On leur prenait plus qu'un ami, ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs en lui et il leur avait prouvé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu tort en débarrassant les hautes sphères de l'armée de ses branches pourries. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on enlevait l'espoir à ce pays.

Liza crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit, en rentrant dans le bureau, leur ancien supérieur entasser ses affaires dans un carton. D'abord interdits, ils n'osèrent pas prononcer un mot, ni faire un geste tant ils étaient accablés. Ils reprirent cependant leurs esprits en le voyant saisir un deuxième carton. Les mots se perdirent dans un mélange confus mais l'intention restait a même : l'aider pour lui rendre la tâche moins pénible. Cependant sa réaction pour le moins inattendue les cloua sur place.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je parte pas assez vite ? »

Personne ne répondit alors qu'il terminait de rassembler ses dernières affaires pour se rendre dans son nouveau bureau sans un mot pour les cinq militaires qui s'effaçaient dans un salut parfait, lui assurant qu'il allait leur manquer quoi qu'il en pense. Il se contenta de claquer la porte, mais cela traduisait assez bien sa pensée ; après tout, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre. Ils s'installèrent toujours en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter cette attitude ; ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'impression de lui avoir donné des raisons de leur en vouloir, ils n'avaient fait qu'obéir aveuglément à ses ordres. Seule Liza continuait de se reprocher de n'avoir pas pu arriver plus tôt, s'il n'était pas si sévèrement brûlé, il pourrait plus facilement remonter la pente.

Roy posa brutalement ses cartons sur son nouveau bureau, sans faire attention aux regards noirs que lui lançaient ses collègues dont il avait fait bouger les tables. Comme le général Hakuro ne partageait pas son bureau avec ses subalternes, Roy alla frapper à sa porte pour s'annoncer. Il entra à l'invitation de son supérieur et se plaça dans un garde à vous irréprochable sous le regard moqueur du général. Le désormais caporal s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux dans une attitude de défi à la limite de l'insubordination, mais après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Son nom avait été suffisamment sali, jamais il ne pourrait rétablir sa réputation alors pourquoi ne pas s'en faire une autre ? Le charmant alchimiste ambitieux pouvait devenir un homme associable et désagréable. Après s'être présenté selon les formules d'usage, Mustang regagna l'espace de travail commun qu'il allait partager avec cinq autres soldats dont deux étaient plus gradés que lui. On ne lui avait rien épargné. Intrigués par le bandeau noir qui lui enserrait le crâne, ses nouveaux collègues ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards en coin, la plupart retenant à peine un petit rire.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, sa ridicule situation fut connue de tous ; le grand flame alchemist avait subi un sévère retour de flammes et était retombé tout en bas de la hiérarchie. Voilà de quoi mettre un frein à son ambition. Il était à présent vu comme un homme prétentieux qui se croyait au-dessus de tout au point de défier ses supérieurs et violer les lois. Parce qu'il se pensait intouchable, il s'était aventuré hors des sentiers battus. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il souhait atteindre le poste de président, aussi riait-on de voir l'homme qui avait voulu atteindre le soleil en revenir brûler et s'écraser lamentablement. Son acte avait laissé la place vacante pour un autre, et bien qu'elle fût occupée par le sénat, les plus ambitieux avaient déjà quitté l'armée pour se lancer dans la politique. Cela lui était interdit ; qui élirait un petit caporal ?

S'il arrivait plus ou moins à s'accommoder de son nouveau visage, bien que l'on se retournât sur son passage lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, il ne parvenait pas à rester indifférent aux rumeurs qui courraient désormais sur lui. Le soir, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit, il lui semblait encore entendre ces voix qui murmuraient ou riaient à son approche. Les couloirs du QG lui semblaient remplis de doigts discrètement pointés vers lui tandis que des yeux brillants riaient à la place des bouches déformées par des rictus contenus. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, la plupart des soldats ne manquaient pas de l'appeler par son grade ou de lui donner un ordre, vengeance mesquine et inespérée pour la trop grande popularité dont il avait joui.

La pause de midi était devenue une véritable épreuve pour lui. Il aurait pu arrêter de prendre ses repas au réfectoire, mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à ceux qui n'attendaient plus qu'un faux pas de sa part pour l'enfoncer d'avantage. Il ne devait pas se laisser ébranler par les humiliations qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à lui faire subir. Il affrontait donc les regards méprisants ou emplis de pitié pour s'installer seul à une table et y déjeuner. Il voyait parfois son ancienne équipe lui lancer des regards qu'il ne cherchait même plus à déchiffrer, sans doute les mêmes que ceux qui avaient été témoins de sa chute ; déçus de l'avoir ainsi vu échouer. Sans doute ressentaient-ils une certaine amertume d'avoir placé tant d'espoir en un homme finalement incapable de répondre à leurs attentes. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un incapable, et Maes Hughes était mort pour rien. Ses anciens subalternes avaient gâché leur carrière pour rien, sans doute lui en voulaient-ils pour cela.

Les deux plus gradés parmi ses collègues se plaisaient à l'envoyer de service en service pour récupérer ou déposer un dossier. Le général Hakuro lui confiait généralement les tâches les plus ingrates, il était même allé jusqu'à exiger que ce soit lui qui lui porte son café. Bien sur il était débarrassé des interminables montagnes de dossiers à signer, mais à la place il devait les porter jusqu'aux archives dont on lui refusait l'accès puisqu'il n'était pas suffisamment gradé. Hakuro le savait bien, mais il semblait prendre une satisfaction sans borne à lui signer l'autorisation d'entrer aux archives, simplement pour déposer des dossiers. Ils ne se privaient pas pour l'envoyer vérifier les sources des informations les plus douteuses lorsque personne ne voulait se déplacer ou encore arpenter les rues les jours de pluie à la recherche d'une personne vaguement décrite par un témoignage. Il arrivait même parfois que le général rende un dossier en retard, la responsabilité lui revenait alors irrémédiablement pour ne pas lui avoir rappelé à temps l'urgence de ce dossier en particulier. Le caporal Mustang devenait le secrétaire de son supérieur, sans moyen de contester ses ordres, sauf si bien sûr, il considérait que sa carrière n'avait plus d'importance et que cela ne valait pas la peine de perdre son temps à remplir l'emploi du temps d'un général prétentieux qui se plaisait à faire mine de ne pas arriver à le lire lâchant ainsi son éternel et insupportable :

« Mais que vous écrivez mal, Mustang ! Mon fil à l'école primaire se débrouille mieux que vous. »

Roy était entré dans son équipe depuis un mois quand il décida que celui-ci devrait le suivre partout où il irait, comme un vulgaire chien qu'il souhaitait exhiber. Il s'appliquait à ce que chacun sache qu'il donnait des ordres à Roy Mustang. Il semblait vouloir montrer au monde qu'il n'était plus rien et ne méritait plus aucun respect. L'alchimiste le laissait dire, mais il devait avouer qu'il était mortifié de voir qu'on lui donnait raison. Il n'avait plus aucun appui, plus personne pour l'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau alors qu'on cherchait à le noyer.

Son ancienne équipe était définitivement devenue celle du major Armstrong. Ils auraient voulu l'épauler, mais les regards noirs qu'ils leur adressait avaient fini par avoir raison de leur dévouement. Il n'y avait que Liza qui tentait encore de temps à autre de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore des alliés. Elle avait été témoin de son ascension pour y avoir contribuer, et à présent elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour amortir sa chute, elle avait parfois même l'impression de l'avoir précipitée en arrivant trop tard pour le tirer des flammes. Elle le voyait s'enfermer jour après jour dans la solitude et la morosité, il paraissait devenir misanthrope, mais à chaque mot qu'elle lui adressait, il répondait par un grognement menaçant. S'il lui en voulait, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'exprime clairement.

Alex Louis Armstrong travaillait plus que correctement, bien qu'il ôtât sa chemise un peu trop souvent à son goût, mais ça lui manquait de ne plus réveiller son supérieur paresseux ou de le presser pour qu'il remplisse ses dossiers. Mustang lui manquait, mais elle ne pouvait plus lui imposer sa compagnie tant ça lui faisait mal de se voir ainsi ignorer. Elle avait cru que durant toutes ces années de collaboration, ils étaient devenus amis, aussi n'avait-elle pas voulu perdre ce lien, mais il était peut-être plus fragile qu'elle ne le pensait. Il avait décliné toutes leurs invitations à passer une soirée entre collègues, ses amis avaient donc cessé toute tentative pour le rendre de nouveau sociable puisqu'ils parlaient à un mur. Roy ne semblait pas vouloir écouter lorsqu'on ne lui disait pas qu'il ne valait plus rien, tellement il en était persuadé.

Un après-midi, elle l'avait croisé aux archives alors qu'il venait déposé des dossiers. En en sortant, elle l'avait rattrapé et avait voulu lui parler, savoir comment se passait son intégration dans sa nouvelle équipe et lui signifier son désarroi quant à ces commérages calomnieux que l'on entendait dans tous les coins du QG. Elle avait bien remarqué que la plupart des conversations s'arrêtaient lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, souvent remplacées par des rires contenus. Toutefois, il l'avait bousculée en lui assurant qu'il n'avait nul besoin que l'on feigne de s'intéresser à sa personne et qu'il prenait l'habitude de n'avoir plus aucune importance, qu'elle n'avait donc pas besoin de le traiter comme s'il était encore son supérieur. Liza était restée un instant immobile au milieu du couloir, les yeux rivés vers le coin où il venait de tourner, blessée par son ingratitude. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne l'avait suivi jusqu'ici seulement parce qu'il était son supérieur et qu'elle n'était qu'un bon soldat discipliné qui obéissait aux ordres.

À partir de ce jour, elle avait préféré l'éviter, ne supportant pas de voir sa mine sombre et son œil éteint dans lequel on pouvait pourtant lire de la rancune. Il semblait en vouloir à la terre entière. Elle faisait tout pour ne jamais aller dans le bureau du général Hakuro pour ne pas le voir travailler parmi ses subordonnés, pour ne pas les voir lui donner des ordres qu'il était contraint d'exécuter, mais les rares fois où elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, il avait trouvé le moyen de murmurer entre ses dents qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle vienne jusque là pour constater à quel point il avait été réduit. Chacun des mots qu'il lui adressait la blessait, aussi finit-elle par vouloir ne plus se soucier de lui. Elle commença à feindre l'indifférence lorsqu'elle le croisait, mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas être le soutien inébranlable dont il avait besoin et qu'elle lui avait promis d'être.

Cette situation pesait également à Roy qui la voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus. S'il avait d'abord cru qu'elle le laisserait tomber, il avait toutefois eu un doute devant son entêtement. Cependant, il ne voulait plus être déçu en accordant sa confiance à des gens qui ne la mériterait pas, aussi avait-il continué à être aussi désagréable avec elle qu'avec un autre, comme pour la tester, mais elle avait échoué, lui prouvant qu'il ne comptait sans doute pas autant qu'elle avait voulu lui faire croire. Un soir, alors qu'il triait des papiers dont le général aurait besoin pour sa réunion du lendemain, il fut pris d'un violent sentiment de haine envers ses collègues, son supérieur et ses prétendus amis qui lui avait tourné le dos. Les mains crispées sur les feuilles qui se froissaient sous la pression, il resta quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide. Il n'était pas obligé de supporter cela, après tout, plus rien ne le retenait dans l'armée. Certes, démissionner reviendrait à accorder une victoire importante à ses rivaux, mais il n'était plus à ça près, et au moins, il pourrait goûter à la tranquillité. Il se leva, déterminé à ne plus se laisser humilier.

Il entra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer puis jeta les feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent en retombant sur le bureau voire au sol. Le regard méprisant et l'air hautain, il lança au général qu'il n'avait qu'à les trier lui-même s'il voulait que ce soit fait comme il l'entendait. Nonchalamment assis dans son fauteuil, celui-ci fut pris d'un fou rire devant cette ridicule tentative d'insubordination. Il désigna négligemment l'amas de papier qui recouvrait son bureau en lui ordonnant d'une voix lasse de les ramasser et de les ranger correctement de sorte qu'il puisse s'en servir le lendemain. Toutefois, Roy n'obéit pas, au contraire. Il répliqua qu'il était hors de question qu'il continue d'exécuter le moindre de ses désirs, qu'il ne lui était pas entièrement soumis et que puisqu'il le traitait comme un moins que rien, il n'aurait plus qu'à se passer de ses services. Tant mieux pour lui s'il trouvait un remède à sa jalousie dans ces mauvais traitements et sans doute les hauts gradés étaient-ils soulagés de le voir tomber ainsi ; il ne représentait plus une menace pour eux, mais s'il n'était qu'un minable à leurs yeux alors il irait là où on avait vraiment besoin de lui. La réaction du général ne se fit pas attendre. Il se leva précipitamment, alors que son poing s'abattait sur la table ; s'il n'était pas content, il ne le retenait pas, mais il était intolérable qu'un petit caporal de rien du tout se permette de parler ainsi à un général et il ne voulait pas d'un tel élément dans son équipe.

Avec un petit sourire victorieux, Roy lui tourna le dos. Il avait finalement eu une victoire sur lui ; non seulement il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, mais surtout, c'était lui qui le renvoyait, il n'aurait donc pas la satisfaction de trouver sa lettre de démission sur son bureau, assurant ainsi sa supériorité pour avoir brisé Roy Mustang. Il savoura autant qu'il put ce maigre réconfort alors que son supérieur le rappelait ; il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le renvoyer aussi l'attendait-il pour le lendemain. Roy ne se retourna même pas, il savait que l'événement de ce soir serait connu dans tout le QG dès qu'il en aurait franchi la grille, il était déjà la risée de tous, inutile d'en rajouter. Toutefois, ne serait-ce pas pire s'il ne se montrait pas ?

Arrivé chez lui, il s'écroula sur son lit, profitant de chaque seconde de solitude. Il posa son bandeau sur la table de nuit puis se déshabilla pour prendre une rapide douche avant de partir directement se coucher. Il avait encore en tête sa conversation téléphonique avec une femme, témoin dans une affaire traitée par le général Hakuro. Elle avait appelé pour prendre rendez-vous et bien sur, c'était à lui de gérer ce genre de formalité. Elle avait employé un ton précieux, comme s'il était à sa disposition et qu'il était anormal qu'il discute de l'heure du rendez-vous. Il avait du lui rappeler qu'il n'agissait qu'en fonction des disponibilités de son supérieur pour qu'elle cesse d'essayer de lui imposer les siennes. Il n'était plus personne.

Il passa la nuit à ressasser tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis son réveil, et il pensa avec amertume qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller, ne jamais avoir a vivre cela. Il était arrivé si haut que la chute en avait été d'autant plus difficile. Il oubliait peu à peu quel homme il avait été, son souvenir balayé par les rires de ceux qui s'efforçaient de modeler sa nouvelle image. Il n'avait plus fait d'alchimie depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital ; le feu ne l'attirait plus, au contraire. Il gardait le cuisant souvenir de la chaleur étouffante de ses propres flammes, de leur dangereuse proximité. Bien qu'il ait rapidement sombré dans l'inconscience, il se rappelait encore trop bien du brasier qui avançait vers lui pour dévorer sa chair. Il s'était retrouvé impuissant face à son élément, il s'était lui-même ridiculisé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on le sorte des flammes? Le lieutenant Hawkeye s'était excusée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, mais peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'elle arrive plus tard, tellement qu'il aurait alors été entièrement consumé par les flammes, intoxiqué par la fumé ou simplement que son cœur se serait arrêté sous l'effet de la douleur.

Le soleil levant le trouva allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras étendus sur son lit encore fait. Sa main se précipita automatiquement sur le réveil lorsqu'il fit retentir son insupportable signal grinçant, mais il ne se leva pas ; il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter les regards et les moqueries, ni les ordres de ses supérieurs alors qu'il avait été plus gradé qu'eux. Il était entré à l'armée pour changer les choses, mais à présent, il était si écrasé et surveillé qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer sans que cela ne ne paraisse suspect. Il resta donc ainsi étendu sans se soucier de l'écoulement du temps, sans chercher le sommeil, simplement à laisser son esprit se torturer avec ses souvenirs.

En milieu de matinée, des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude ; il ne voulait plus voir qui que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, espérant que l'importun s'en aille mais l'assaut se répéta. Roy souffla d'agacement, mais ne se leva pas pour autant, il n'irait pas ouvrir. Il pouvait bien feindre d'être absent après tout puisqu'il était censé être au QG. Il fut soulagé quand les coups cessèrent pour ne laisser place qu'au silence, toutefois, sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps ; il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment. Le militaire grogna, la colère s'emparait de chaque muscle de son corps et leur donnait la volonté de se mouvoir. Il se redressa donc pour chasser l'importun qui avait eu l'audace d'entrer. Il se rua dans la salon où il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme dont les longs cheveux blonds retombaient librement sur ses épaules.

Ils restèrent à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, les poings serrés par la colère, les yeux lançant des éclaires avant que Roy ne lui demande la raison de son indésirable présence. Elle répliqua sur le même ton assassin que Breda l'avait appelée pour la prévenir de son absence et qu'elle était simplement passée s'assurer que tout allait bien. Roy retint un rire nerveux, voilà qu'elle le surveillait comme un enfant. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il ne lui devait rien et que donc, il n'avait pas à se justifier devant elle, au contraire, elle devrait être heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée de lui. C'en était trop pour la jeune femme qui perdit son calme. Durant sa convalescence, elle avait essayé de ne pas accorder d'importance à son ingratitude, mais à présent il allait trop loin. Elle avait tout fait pour l'aider, aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'elle était en congé, elle prenait sur son temps libre afin de lui rendre visite au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle perdait son temps avec lui, qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui ait consacré sa vie. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux ; comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur lui ? Elle s'était laissé leurrée par son assurance, ses rêves, ses ambitions, comme un papillon attiré par la lumière électrique et artificielle d'un lampe.

Elle déglutit difficilement tout en soutenant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Il était manifeste qu'il lui en voulait, qu'elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes, mais alors elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait. Elle le croyait plus fort que cela, elle l'avait cru capable de faire face à cet obstacle, et pour cela, elle avait voulu l'épauler, et voilà qu'il le lui reprochait. Elle ne savait pas qu'il lui témoignait si peu de confiance au point de croire qu'elle joignait sa voix aux murmures calomnieux sans plus de respect pour lui.

Le silence s'installa, un silence pesant durant lequel chacun se perdait dans ses pensées. Avec un soupir dédaigneux, il lança qu'elle n'avait qu'à partir et le laisser, elle ne devait pas être bien préoccupée par son état alors inutile de continuer cette comédie. Liza retenait ses larmes ; elle n'était qu'un soldat parmi d'autres pour lui, n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire tant qu'il pouvait le mener en bateau aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait avec elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire si elle ne pouvait plus rien espérer. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir, elle lui avait promis d'être toujours derrière lui, de le soutenir et le maintenir dans le droit chemin. Elle avait échoué. Peut-être lui en gardait-il rancune ; si elle avait été capable de lui ouvrir les yeux alors il aurait pu garder la tête haute fasse aux brimades. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'enfoncer, et personne, pas même leurs amis, ne savait ce qu'elle avait fait après sa sortie de l'hôpital, cela resterait entre eux, mais pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'une humiliation de plus.

Néanmoins, elle refusait de se sentir coupable, s'il avait voulu voir la vérité, il se serait aperçu qu'elle et ses anciens subordonnés n'avaient nullement eu l'intention de l'enfoncer. S'il voulait rester sourd à leur amitié alors elle n'avait plus de raison d'insister, cet homme n'était pas le colonel Roy Mustang et ne méritait sans doute pas que l'on s'intéresse à lui. S'il ne voulait faire aucun effort alors elle n'avait plus qu'à baisser les bras pour le regarder s'enliser lui-même dans cet état d'esprit pathétique. Les larmes aux yeux, elle détailla ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, si seulement il se rendait compte qu'elle était encore là malgré tout. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se murer dans ses idées noires, sa peur d'être jugé qui rendait tout cela encore plus difficile. Il avait toujours regardé vers l'avenir, mais cette fois il ne voyait pas que les choses s'arrangeraient. Elles le touchaient trop profondément. Pourtant, elle devait essayer de le faire réagir, au moins une dernière fois avant d'abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il oublie l'homme qu'il avait été, et qui méritait bien plus de respect que cet être abjecte qu'il devenait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et serra les poings pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, déterminée à tenter le tout pour le tout, s'il ne se réveillait pas après cela alors, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le porter pour le relever s'il ne le souhaitait pas, elle l'abandonnerait, comme les autres qui ruminaient leur rancune pour son attitude blessante. Elle prit la parole d'une voix assurée et tranchante tout en essayant de ne pas penser que c'était peut-être les derniers mots qu'elle lui dirait.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous relever alors que des dizaines de mains sont tendues vers vous, alors oui vous n'êtes qu'un minable, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai tant cru en vous. »

Ses mots étaient sortis naturellement, tout comme son corps se mua, presque de lui-même, pour se rapprocher de lui. Sa main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue brûlée dans un accès de rage trop longtemps contenue. Roy était resté de marbre face à ses yeux brillants et ses reproches, mais il avait reçu ses paroles comme une balle qu'elle lui aurait tiré en plein cœur. À peine avait-il senti sa main le gifler qu'il avait aussitôt lever la sienne pour lui saisir le poignet. Il resserra sa prise jusqu'à lui faire mal tandis qu'elle le défiait du regard, attendant un mot, un geste qui lui montrerait qu'elle se trompait, qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ainsi abandonné. Il se sentait trahi par un tel geste et il n'avait pas l'intention de la libérer avant qu'elle se soit excusée ; il ne voulait plus se laisser diminuer sans rien dire. Elle n'avait nullement le droit de lever la main sur lui, quand bien même serait-elle déçue par son échec ; elle avait choisi de croire en lui de son plein grès.

Il allait répliquer quand une odeur familière qu'il avait cru oublier vint lui chatouiller les narines. Son regard étonné se posa alors sur la jeune femme qui se débattait pour récupérer son bras. Elle profita de sa surprise qui lui faisait desserrer son étreinte pour lui échapper et amorcer un mouvement vers la sortie, déçue. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle avait réussi, mais sa soudaine immobilité lui laissait penser qu'il acceptait ses mots comme une vérité vérifiée. Elle était presque à la porte lorsqu'elle sentit une main se refermer une nouvelle fois sur son bras.

Roy n'y croyait pas, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, et pourtant, il devait en être certain aussi ne pouvait-il la laisser partir. Elle ne portait jamais de parfum, mais aujourd'hui elle était en congé, d'ailleurs, il devait bien avouer qu'ainsi vêtue et maquillée, elle était terriblement séduisante. Il voulut commencer une phrase qui se perdit dans sa gorge et mourut en un son guttural indistinct. Intriguée, la jeune femme attendait de comprendre pourquoi il la retenait, mais cette fois, elle aurait pu se défaire de son emprise tant elle restait lâche, elle n'y ressentait nulle colère, seulement le désir de ne pas la laisser partir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce regard qu'il posait sur elle comme s'il la sondait, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. D'une voix hésitante, il lui demanda si elle était venue à l'hôpital avant qu'on ne lui retire ses bandages. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide, surprise de cette question incongrue ; la fréquence de ses visites n'allait tout de même pas changer son point de vue sur son entourage qu'il avait fait fuir à force de reproches exagérés. Il mit quelques secondes de plus à s'apercevoir qu'il ne portait pas son bandeau. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Elle lui avait lancé des regards meurtriers et à présent elle se plongeait dans son unique œil de la même manière que s'il n'arborait pas toutes ces blessures. Elle ne semblait nullement répugnée ou amusée, il ne voyait aucune pitié dans son regard, seulement un trouble profond qui faisait briller ses yeux et rosir ses joues.

À bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait jamais eu de dégoût dans les regards qu'elle posait sur lui, mais il ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi elle avait eu tant de mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Elle n'osa d'abord pas répondre, elle semblait gênée et baissa la tête avec un petit air fautif qu'il n'aima pas du tout ; elle ne se sentait tout de même pas coupable de ses blessures ? Il ne s'était pas attardé sur la formulation lorsqu'elle s'était excusée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, mais à présent tout lui semblait tellement évident. Il leva son autre main pour lui caresser doucement la joue et lui relever la tête, un doigt placé sous son menton. La jeune femme sursauta à ce contact inattendu et sortit de ses pensées sans oser dire un mot. Dans un murmure, il lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, le principal étant qu'elle n'ait rien et qu'elle ait réussi à s'en sortir même avec le sang d'Archer sur les mains. Liza esquissa un petit sourire ironique en entendant cela ; il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle avait été blessée. D'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée qu'il ne lui garde aucune rancune de son retard, mais elle n'adhérait pas à son opinion pour autant, quoi qu'il en dise, elle ne cesserait de penser qu'elle aurait pu arriver plus tôt et lui éviter ainsi de bien pénibles désagréments. Ce fut au tour de Roy d'être surpris tant ces paroles l'intriguaient, voilà qu'elle se pensait indirectement responsable de sa chute vertigineuse. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, même s'il était triste ; il n'avait sombré que parce qu'il était bien trop idiot pour ne pas voir qu'il tenait encore debout. Il s'était cru vaincu et ainsi, il n'avait pas cherché à se redresser. Elle, au contraire, avait voulu le secouer et le faire avancer contre son grès.

Il avait l'impression de la découvrir, comme si elle n'avait été jusque là qu'un pantin qu'il avait manipulé à sa guise et qu'il découvrait qu'elle était dotée d'une personnalité. Elle était bien plus douce et moins froide que lorsqu'elle revêtait son uniforme ; il se rendait compte à présent qu'il ne connaissait d'elle que le soldat qui l'avait toujours suivi. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour s'enivrer de ce parfum qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille et qui lui avait manqué, bien que, trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il n'y avait plus repensé. Il avait oublié qu'une femme dont il ignorait tout était venue lui tenir compagnie après son réveil. Il avait oublié le sentiment qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses blessures tout aussi délicatement que Liza l'avait elle-même fait alors qu'il n'y voyait qu'une marque d'irrespect. Elle lui avait donné l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un, elle lui avait donné envie d'avancer, de recouvrer la vue pour connaître enfin le visage de celle qui passait des journées entières assise à son chevet, en silence, à simplement lui tenir la main pour lui signifier sa présence. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à elle ? Elle lui avait consacré sa vie, sacrifié sa carrière, elle avait même affronté les flammes pour le sortir de la villa. Désespérément enfermé sur lui même, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle restait encore à ses côtés parce qu'elle le voulait et non pas au nom d'une hiérarchie imposée. Il porta lentement sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser comme il l'avait déjà fait, seul remerciement qu'il lui eut jamais adressé. Liza le regarda faire, de plus en plus stupéfaite sans oser dire un mot, noyée dans le regard envoutant qu'il lui adressait. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme cela, et elle ne comprenait pas comment sa gifle pouvait avoir eu un tel effet.

Toutefois, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas plus la surprendre qu'en cet instant où il semblait enfin s'éveiller de sa léthargie, il la questionna sur son parfum. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cet intérêt soudain qu'il lui portait. Troublée, elle eut un mouvement de recule, mais il resserra délicatement sa prise pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter sur tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Sa présence derrière lui était devenue habituelle, rassurante, apaisante, presque nécessaire, mais il ne le voyait que maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de lui tourner le dos après l'avoir tant pousser pour qu'il se reprenne. Avec ses talents de sniper, elle aurait pu intégrer n'importe quelle autre équipe, se faire un nom, monter en grade, mais elle avait décidé de perdre son temps avec lui. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, toujours encouragé, mais lui ne s'était jamais demandé si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire. Il ne lui avait plus accordé de promotion depuis longtemps, il était invivable, prétentieux et à présent, il devenait associable, et elle était toujours là pour essayer de le faire aller de l'avant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi? »

Surprise, Liza garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Roy maintenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et ce contact inhabituel lui faisait perdre son calme. Avec un air nostalgique, il lui expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait trouver à le soutenir, et quand bien même son dévouement serait dénoué d'intérêt, cela lui semblait encore plus aberrent.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sourire mais rapidement, une lueur triste vint éteindre les étoiles qu'il avait allumé dans ses yeux caramels. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son idée qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à la connaître.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, Monsieur, constata-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. »

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui sans quitter son visage des yeux sans réellement voir l'œil voilé de blanc, les cicatrices et les brûlures qui le défiguraient. Quand elle fut suffisamment près pour sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds tout en enserrant sa nuque de ses mains, se retenant de les passer dans ses beaux cheveux noirs. Très lentement, elle combla l'espace qui séparait leur visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit d'abord se raidir, sans doute sous l'effet de la surprise, puis deux bras la plaquèrent contre lui de manière à approfondir le baiser. Plus l'échange devenait passionné, plus elle sentait l'étreinte se resserrer, les mains de Roy se refermant désespérément sur le tissu dans une attitude possessive, l'une sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son épaule, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne l'abandonne. Il s'accrochait à celle qui restait son seul repère au fur et à mesure que ce baiser lui redonnait confiance. Il sentait ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux ou caresser sa nuque, indifférentes à la peau brûlée qu'elles rencontraient. Il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'elle n'accordait aucune importance à son échec et son humiliation, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus en douter.

Sans Maes, elle restait son meilleur soutien, et il avait failli la perdre à cause de sa bêtise, pour un malentendu qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de chercher à expliquer. De plus, s'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle le suivait aveuglément, il n'avait jamais osé espérer qu'un quelconque attachement sentimental y fut pour quelque chose. Il l'avait eu près de lui pendant si longtemps, et il n'avait jamais rien vu. Toutefois, elle pouvait toujours le traiter d'idiot, elle ne valait guère mieux ; certes, elle était très compétente, mais il aurait sans doute pu trouver un autre soldat tout aussi qualifié qu'elle s'il avait cherché. Elle ne s'était visiblement jamais demandé pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle et pas un autre soldat pour le seconder. Toutefois, il était sans nul doute le plus idiot des deux. Il s'était déjà pris à maudire son entêtement, mais si elle avait été plus docile, ils n'en seraient sans doute pas là à échanger ce baiser. Il avait été infecte avec elle, et quelque soit ses sentiments à son égard, il était normal qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos, sans doute avait-elle été plus blessée que les autre. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait pas réellement abandonné comme il l'aurait cru, elle s'était éloignée, elle l'avait laissé seul, puisqu'après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais elle était revenue pour l'empêcher de sombrer au moment où il rejetait l'humanité entière. Il s'était tellement pensé comme un victime, qu'il n'avait pas vu le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui.

Alors que ses mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, elle rompit brutalement le contact entre les lèvres en s'écartant autant qu'elle put tant il la tenait serrée contre lui. Elle plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler puis lui rendit son étreinte tout en calant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés, et le souffle qu'il sentait dans son cou lui donnait envie de reprendre son envol ; Roy Mustang n'était pas encore mort, il l'avait enterré trop prématurément. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue ses objectifs ; même s'il ne devenait jamais président, il ne ferait rien changer en restant enfermé chez lui. La jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte, souriante ; un sourire délicieusement épanoui qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu mais qui la rendait irrésistible. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lever une main qui s'abattit sévèrement sur son crâne ; il était déjà suffisamment en retard, il n'allait pas en plus trainer pour des futilités pareil. Roy éclata de rire, un rire franc et joyeux ; elle ne perdait vraiment rien de vue. Elle se retourna en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte, arborant toujours ce sourire envoutant qui le hanterait sans doute pour le reste de la journée.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait plus léger, heureux, et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer à partir. Il se sentait tout d'un coup capable d'affronter ses supérieurs et les moqueries sur son passage. Il faudrait aussi qu'il aille rendre une visite à son ancienne équipe ; il n'avait pas encore perdu tous ses alliés, et avec leur aide, peut être pourrait-il retrouver son ancienne influence, et pourquoi pas repasser le concours d'alchimiste d'État ; le sénat ne le lui avait pas interdit après tout. Son sourire s'élargit en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être même passer la soirée avec une jolie blonde si son supérieur ne le retenait pas. Alors qu'il commençait à reprendre goût à la vie, il eut une pensée furtive pour le docteur Charles Marlow ; la vie ne lui avait peut-être pas encore tout pris finalement.

* * *

Alors vous avez fait connaissance avec mon docteur Marlow, Il vous plait?

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé l'OS. Une tite review?


	10. Échange équivalent

Oui, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté d'OS, en voici enfin un nouveau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

10 – Échange équivalent

Une silhouette aux contours incertains s'agitait dans l'obscurité d'une petite pièce humide, poussant de légers gémissements d'une voix rauque et enrouée. Le jeune homme tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de la chimère qui le tenait dans ses filets, au rythme des grincements des chaines qui tenaient contre le mur l'inconfortable planche de bois sur laquelle il était allongé. Manquant de tomber, il se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient ; un cauchemar. Son meilleur ami venait de mourir, assassiné dans une cabine téléphonique, et depuis son enterrement, Roy ne cessait de voir son cadavre, baignant dans son sang. Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude ; s'il se rappelait parfaitement avoir été amené ici, il ne savait plus de quoi il était inculpé. L'avait-il au moins su ?

Allongé sur la planche de bois, il laissa un bras pendre, sa main trainant au sol. Il ne savait même pas quand aurait lieu son procès. Les yeux fixés sur le néant tout autour de lui, il se perdait dans ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas reçu une seule visite, aucun de ses amis n'était venu lui témoigner le moindre soutien. Avait-il seulement droit aux visites ? On ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. On ne lui avait rien dit tout simplement. Il avait été interpellé devant sa porte alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après une journée de travail comme une autre. Bien qu'étonné, il les avait suivis sans discuter ni chercher à comprendre, pensant que tout lui serait expliqué, mais il avait simplement été jeté dans cette cellule à peine sorti de la voiture. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux de se rappeler le moindre détail concernant ceux qui l'avaient conduit ici. Seuls quelques bribes de souvenirs consentirent à refaire surface ; des uniformes bleus, un homme, une femme et une désagréable odeur de tabac froid qui émanait de l'un d'eux. Il ne voyait pas leur visage, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à mettre de nom sur ces silhouettes, mais un étrange sentiment de malaise s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux.

Ses souvenirs restaient flous ; avaient-il demandé les chefs d'accusation qui pesaient contre lui ? S'était-il débattu ? Ou avait-il passivement accepté son sort ? Il s'agissait sans doute d'un malentendu, une véritable enquête suffirait à le disculper, et il ne doutait pas que son équipe mettrait tout en œuvre pour le faire sortir. Son équipe. Pas un ne s'était donné la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au pénitencier pour lui assurer qu'ils étaient encore tous derrière lui. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas le croire coupable, n'avaient-ils donc pas confiance en lui ? Il se sentait perdu, abandonné, aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant dans cette pièce si sombre qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un infini néant glacé. Il ne voyait même pas son propre corps. Enfermé depuis des jours, il se sentait sale, il lui semblait que ses mains étaient tâchées ; il sentait qu'une pellicule sèche recouvrait ses paumes, comme une épaisse couche de sang, comme une manifestation pour tous ses crimes, mais la faible lumière qui parvenait à se faufiler dans la cellule ne lui permettait pas de voir clairement de quoi elles étaient souillées.

Il fut rapidement prit de nausées. L'air avait l'odeur de la poudre et du sang, la pourriture et la mort lui paraissaient émaner de chacune des pierres du mur contre lequel son lit de fortune reposait. Elles l'enveloppaient au point de l'étouffer. Il lui semblait néanmoins qu'il les avait emmenées avec lui. Elles ne le quittaient plus depuis Ishbal. Ainsi enfermé à rester inactif, il s'empêtrait dans ses pensées, ruminant ses regrets et ses erreurs. Des images du génocide qu'il avait perpétré au nom d'une hiérarchie corrompue défilèrent devant ses yeux. Certes, il s'était promis d'atteindre le sommet de cette pyramide bancale, de changer les choses, mais aucune de ses actions ne ramènerait les malheureux perdus dans ses flammes. Quelle ironie ce serait pour les survivants Ishbals s'il atteignait son but. Il ne saurait dire combien de vies il avait prises et il éprouvait une certaine honte à n'avoir pas pu tous les regarder en face, dégouté par ses propres gestes. Il s'était insurgé contre ces ordres absurdes mais il avait continué la guerre, accroissant toujours le nombre de ses victimes. Aucun alcool n'avait jamais réussi à faire taire leurs cris. À présent, ils ne lui revenaient que plus ardemment, emplissant le silence de sa solitude. Ishbal. Cauchemar éveillé. Enfer sur Terre. Quelques soient ses intentions, il ne pouvait nier son implication. Le héros d'Ishbal, criminel de guerre porté aux nues.

Il avait voulu croire qu'il pourrait changer les choses ; sa culpabilité le rongeait tellement qu'il s'était interdit de tourner la page. Elle était le moteur de sa détermination, grâce à elle il avait entrepris l'ascension de la hiérarchie afin qu'un tel massacre ne se reproduise jamais. Son ami Maes était mort au nom de son bel idéal. Parce qu'il avait percé à jour le secret des projets du gouvernement, il était devenu un danger pour eux. S'il s'était contenté de vivre une vie tranquille, il serait très certainement toujours en vie, mais il avait fallu qu'il fasse des recherches de plus en plus approfondies. Tout ça pour permettre à un assassin de prendre du galon. Maes Hughes était mort par sa faute. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait lui-même assassiné. Quel genre d'homme prendrait le risque de mettre en péril la vie de son meilleur ami ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser ces horribles pensées. La solitude ne lui réussissait pas. Il avait parfois l'impression que des murmures s'élevaient d'un coin ou d'un autre, mais ils s'évanouissaient dès lors qu'il s'approchait. Souvent, ils revenaient dès qu'il tournait le dos, lançant des accusations, comme des témoins de ses erreurs passées. Il avait néanmoins bien vite compris que ces voix ne provenaient d'aucun recoin de sa cellule, mais plutôt de son esprit tourmenté. Sa conscience l'accablait continuellement des reproches sur lesquels il s'était interdit de s'arrêter. Pour avancer, il s'était toujours refusé le droit de ressasser le passé, de s'apitoyer sur ses regrets, sans pour autant les oublier.

Il avait froid dans cette pièce humide, blotti contre le mur de pierres ; la planche inconfortable étant trop étroite pour lui permettre de s'en éloigner. Certes il pensait mériter ce sort mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer sortir d'ici. Même s'il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi sans avoir pu changer la moindre petite chose. Il était pourtant innocent, il en était certain, il pouvait donc encore espérer s'en sortir. La vérité éclaterait à son procès qu'il attendait impatiemment. Il saurait enfin de quoi il était accusé. Comment pouvait-il se défendre s'il l'ignorait ? Il ressentait un profond malaise à la pensée de ce crime dont on l'accusait. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait su, qu'on le lui avait dit, mais ses souvenirs lui échappaient comme de l'eau entre les doigts de qui tenterait de l'emprisonner. Pourtant, il entendait encore la voix grave du juge trancher en sa défaveur. Il s'interrompit dans ses réflexions devant cette soudaine révélation ; son procès avait déjà eu lieu.

Il se revoyait à la barre des accusés, jugé par les regards méprisants fixés sur lui. Au milieu de la foule, il remarqua d'abord un petit brun à lunettes, et à ses côtés, un rouquin au ventre rebondi puis un homme plus âgé aux cheveux grisonnants. À côté d'eux se tenaient les deux soldats qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à sa cellule, parce qu'il leur faisait confiance, parce que jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils le trahiraient ; un homme aux yeux bleus perçants, une cigarettes coincée derrière son oreille et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par une barrette, une profonde déception se lisant dans ses yeux caramels. Tous cinq avaient également cru en lui ; ils l'avaient aveuglément suivi pour le hisser jusqu'en haut. Il les avait trahis. Il s'était promis de protéger ses subordonnés, mais ils avait négligé Maes, parce qu'il avait travaillé dans son ombre sans rien lui révéler de ses agissements, parce qu'il était trop loin pour qu'il ne garde sa sécurité à l'esprit.

Son esprit engourdi semblait s'éveiller au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait les événements passés, et bientôt il serait capable de se remémorer de quoi on l'accusait. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps ainsi coupé du monde, sans repères autres que les repas qu'on consentait à lui donner, une fois par jour lui semblait-il.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Roy tourna la tête, pensant voir un jeune officier portant un plateau, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Jean Havoc qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Surpris, il se redressa pour aller à la rencontre de son ami. Toutefois, à peine s'était-il levé que le sous-lieutenant le saisit par les bras pour lui lier les poignets. Roy tenta de se débattre, de demander pourquoi on le menottait, mais seule une poigne ferme s'emparant de son bras lui répondit. On le poussa sans ménagement, l'obligeant à avancer le long du couloir sombre. Quelques lampes disposées ça et là éclairaient suffisamment pour se repérer, mais la seule véritable source de lumière se trouvait à l'extrémité de ce long corridor où une aveuglante lumière blanche éclatait par la porte ouverte. Une légère brise s'engouffrait pour venir lui caresser le visage et danser dans ses cheveux, cruelle provocation que la manifestation de liberté de cet élément insaisissable alors qu'il avançait vers son destin, fermement retenu par ses geôliers, le cœur alourdi par la culpabilité.

L'ouverture qui lui semblait pourtant si loin à peine quelques secondes plus tôt se rapprochait inexorablement, comme si le couloir se rétrécissait pour précipiter sa perte. Elle fut rapidement à portée, et c'est aveuglé par tant de clarté qu'il la franchit. Il ferma immédiatement ses yeux trop longtemps restés à contempler les ténèbres tant il fut éblouit par l'éclatant soleil venu célébrer son exécution. Il les rouvrit lentement sur la cour vide qui s'étendait devant lui ; personne n'avait pris la peine de se déplacer pour un criminel.

Il s'avança, la tête baissée, accablé par ses propres reproches. Le souvenir des pleurs d'une enfant privée de son père ne le quittait pas. Arrivé devant le mur blanc tacheté de minuscules perles rouges qui brillaient au soleil, son ancien subordonné l'obligea brutalement à se retourner. Il n'opposa aucune résistance.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Son plus fidèle soutien, son bras droit. Debout, un fusil à l'épaule, le lieutenant Hawkeye se tenait devant lui, droite, le visage froid et impassible, rien ne transparaissait dans ses yeux caramels qui le fixaient avec indifférence. Il reteint son souffle tant il était surpris de la trouver là, ainsi armée. Il ouvrit la bouche, refusant de croire qu'elle tenait volontiers l'arme qui devait servir à le faire passer de vie à trépas, mais à peine prononça-t-il un mot qu'elle le fit taire avec autorité. Elle ne semblait nullement troublée par la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir. Il baissa la tête, vaincu ; il lui avait lui-même demandé de l'abattre s'il s'écartait du droit chemin. Elle ne faisait qu'obéir.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau ; les spectateurs arrivaient. Il vit avec effroi l'entrée de trois de ses amis, Heymans Breda en tête, suivit de Kain Fuery puis de Vato Falman qui fermait la marche. Ses subordonnés se placèrent devant lui aux côtés des autres sans le quitter des yeux, attendant simplement qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Ils venaient reprendre leur liberté. À droite de Liza, Jean Havoc prit la parole:

« Colonel Roy Mustang, vous êtes condamné à mort pour votre responsabilité dans l'assassinat du général de brigade Maes Hughes. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, Breda enchaina immédiatement, rapidement suivi de Fuery et Falman.

« Vous êtes condamné pour votre participation au génocide Ishbal.

-Pour avoir donné de faux espoirs à ceux qui ont cru en vous alors que vous étiez incapable d'atteindre votre but.

-Pour nous avoir utilisés et pour avoir bridé nos rêves pour réaliser les vôtres.

-Pour avoir trahi l'alchimie et votre maître, ajouta son lieutenant, aussi imperturbable que les autres. »

L'alchimiste resta coi tant il s'attendait peu à ces déclarations. S'il se considérait coupable de la mort de son ami, jamais il n'avait pensé que son implication, si minime soit-elle, pourrait être ainsi reconnue. Parce que Maes avait œuvré dans le but de faciliter son ascension, il avait été tué par sa faute, mais il n'avait pas seulement pris sa vie. Il en avait volé de nombreuses autres. Non pas à Ishbal, mais bien alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à offrir un meilleur futur à son pays. Il avait volé les vies de tous ceux qui avaient renoncé à leurs rêves pour le suivre. Ils auraient pu faire tellement d'autres choses. Il leur avait tout pris pour assurer son propre avenir, et après tant de sacrifices, ils n'avaient reçu que de faux espoirs en contrepartie. Il poussa un profond soupir ; il était également responsable, dans une certaine mesure, de la mort de la fille de son maître. Pas d'une mort physique, mais il était à l'origine de l'important changement moral qu'elle s'était imposée. Pour lui, une douce et innocente jeune fille avait laissé la place à ce soldat froid et insensible qu'il avait devant lui.

Il avait trop profondément marqué les vies de ceux qu'il avait rencontré, allant jusqu'à gâcher celle de ceux qui avaient compté sur lui. Il leur avait fait miroiter un monde utopique dans lequel il saurait protéger ses subordonnés, mais il avait échoué. Il n'était pas capable de gravir les échelons seul, sans Maes, il n'aurait jamais pu s'élever à ce point.

De nouveau, les pleurs d'une petite fille inconsolable s'élevèrent pour emplir la cour. De sa petite voix tremblante et étranglée, elle demandait à ce qu'on laisse son père s'en aller. Roy ferma les yeux un instant, pensant échapper à ses souvenirs, mais il la revit alors, accrochée désespérément à son pantalon en hurlant sous les regards accusateurs de l'assemblée qui le jugeait à voix basse.

« Rends moi mon papa! Pourquoi tu l'as mis dans la boite ? »

La gorge du jeune homme se serra à ce souvenir ; même Elycia le considérait coupable de la mort de son père. Il voyait encore les regards emplis de mépris glisser sur lui. Il n'avait su quoi répondre à cette enfant. Il ne s'était pas même senti digne de s'excuser ; ses regrets ne ramèneraient jamais son ami. Il déglutit difficilement, il devait à tout prix arriver au sommet en son honneur mais à présent qu'il était condamné à mort, il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre justice.

Il réouvrit les yeux sur ses subordonnés, à moins de deux mètres de lui, pour constater que Liza levait lentement son fusil. Elle prit le temps de le placer correctement, allongeant le supplice du condamné. Pour tout ce qu'il leur avait enlevé, pour tous les faux espoirs qu'il leur avait donné, c'était à eux de prendre sa vie.

Échange équivalent.

[Fin alternative]

Roy se réveilla en sursaut alors que la balle l'atteignait en plein cœur. Il passa une main moite sur son visage trempé de sueur, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Tout lui avait pourtant paru si réel, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il paie pour ce qu'il avait pris à ses subordonnés. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite ; il était idiot de penser ainsi, aucun d'eux ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi se tourmentait-il de la sorte ? Il inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme et ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur. Il n'avait pas lui-même pressé la détente de l'arme qui lui avait pris son ami, il était si loin de lui au moment où cela c'était produit ; qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Certes il s'en voulait, mais il ne doutait pas d'avoir un jour l'occasion de le venger.

Il tourna la tête vers la forme allongée à ses côtés, elle paraissait si paisible, loin de se douter des troubles qui traversaient son amant. Comme un enfant en quête de réconfort il se rallongea derrière elle, l'enserrant de ses bras, le visage enfoui dans ses longs cheveux dorés. Tandis qu'il s'enivrait de son parfum, il se sermonna d'avoir penser qu'elle pourrait si volontiers tourner une arme contre lui. Certes, elle lui avait promis de l'abattre si toutefois il s'écartait du droit chemin, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le ferait de bon cœur. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré aussi espérait-il presque qu'elle se réveille pour le prendre dans ses bras. Toutefois, il se contenta de caresser tendrement la main qui dépassait des couvertures tout en déposant de légers baisers sur son épaule ; il avait seulement besoin de la sentir contre lui.

Alors qu'il s'évertuait à calmer son agitation, un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Sans ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme se retourna pour se blottir contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Alertée par son rythme cardiaque soutenu, Liza leva vers lui ses yeux caramels marmonnant un vague « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » auquel il répondit par un simple baiser sur le front. Comme il gardait le silence, elle s'écarta légèrement, se relevant sur un coude pour soutenir son regard sombre.

« Juste un cauchemar, murmura-t-il plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même. »

Oui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve, inutile de s'y attarder. Si sa culpabilité le rongeait, il savait que jamais ses proches ne verrait les choses ainsi, qu'ils le suivaient de leur plein gré et qu'ils ne regrettaient rien. Tout en lui assurant que ce n'était rien, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, après un tel songe, il ne parviendrait pas à se redormir, en revanche, il avait réellement besoin de réconfort. Plutôt que de se recoucher pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil, il resta donc à quelques centimètres du visage de sa compagne, une main suggestive posée sur sa hanche ; puisqu'ils étaient réveillés, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

* * *

Il a été écrit pour un concours sur le thème rêve/cauchemars et s'arrêtait à la base ) la phrase "Échange équivalent", mais j'avais envie de rajouter la scène du réveil, même si elle sert plus ou moins à rien.

N'oubliez pas mon p'tit commentaire, et si vous êtes sage, vous aurez peut-être un autre OS le mois prochain^^

Merci d'avoir lu.


	11. Un café ?

_Texte écrit pour un défi pour lequel il fallait placer la phrase : "Au fait, je t'aime toujours, tu veux un café ?"._

_Merci de continuer à lire ce recueil !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**11 - Un café ? (G)**

_Après s'être exilé au nord du pays, Roy est revenu pour sauver Amestris des conquérants de l'autre monde_

Les combats étaient terminés, les explosions avaient cessé et toutes les armures avaient disparu, emportées dans un tourbillon, avalées par l'immense porte désormais neutralisée. Au milieu des décombres, Roy Mustang, ancien alchimiste d'État balaya du regard les rues détruites qui avaient tenu lieu de champ de bataille. L'attaque avait été trop soudaine, l'armée était mal préparée. Néanmoins, leurs assaillants n'avaient montré qu'une faible résistance, ils étaient lents et vulnérables, les défenses de leurs armures étaient faciles à percer. Seul l'engin volant avait représenté une réelle menace, mais il avait été rapidement maitrisé grâce au concours des frères Elric enfin réunis. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans le monde d'où elle était venue, cette machine avait causé bien des dégâts à la ville. Le pays se relevait doucement de la domination des homonculi, il allait être difficile de rassurer la population, d'autant qu'on ignorait l'origine exacte de l'assaut. Le caporal n'osait imaginer comment réagirait la population en apprenant que les alchimistes pouvaient avoir accès à un autre monde. La peur l'emporterait certainement, peut-être même voudraient-ils lancer une contre-attaque. Il grinça des dents dans une grimace de profonde contrariété : s'il souhaitait vraiment croire en ce que chacun avait de meilleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter une guerre entre les deux mondes.

Pour l'heure, le temps n'était pourtant pas à ce genre de spéculation, il devait d'abord penser à lui. Il avait quitté son poste dans les montagnes pour rejoindre le combat sans en informer ses supérieurs, il s'était imposé sur le champ de bataille comme s'il était toujours le grand colonel d'autrefois. Malheureusement, ce genre d'initiatives audacieuses devaint, le plus souvent, être mal vues, voire sanctionnées. Il poussa un long soupir ; qu'allait-t-il faire à présent qu'il était revenu à Central ? Il avait accouru dès qu'il avait eu vent des difficultés que traversait la Capitale, mais à présent, il n'était pas certain d'avoir sa place ici, après tout, personne n'était venu lui demander son aide, il la leur avait imposée. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour ; il avait eu beau se terrer au fond des montagnes enneigées, il ne pouvait réprimer son profond désir de protéger Amestris, jamais il n'aurait pu abandonner son pays alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Certains avaient vu en son retour un acte d'héroïsme mal placé, une tentative audacieuse de réintégrer son ancien poste, d'autres avaient accepté ses ordres sans mot dire, se réjouissant d'avance de son retour qu'ils pensaient définitif. Il avait préféré garder le silence, ne rien annoncer sa seule prétention avait été de sauver son pays d'une invasion, peu lui importait d'être reconnu comme l'un des héros de cette bataille. Seulement, alors qu'il avait pensé pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement, le voilà qui sortait d'un entretien avec le Sénat, une nouvelle médaille accrochée sur sa veste.

On lui avait bien entendu proposé de lui rendre son grade de Général de Brigade, de le mettre à la tête d'une nouvelle équipe ou de recomposer l'ancienne. Pourtant, bien que ce fût des plus alléchants, il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse, profitant qu'on lui laissait quelques jours de réflexion. Certes l'idée de revenir dans la grande ville était tentante, mais que lui restait-il encore ici ? Ses amis lui manquaient, mais au fond, il s'accommodait assez bien de leur absence ; en partant il leur avait rendu leur liberté, ils n'avaient plus à suivre un pauvre fou idéaliste. Il préférait indéniablement les savoir loin de lui mais libres plutôt qu'assujettis à ses rêves de grandeurs. Il était parti pour réfléchir, et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse ; sa place était-elle vraiment où il la pensait ? L'instauration de la démocratie lui avait définitivement enlevé ses espoirs d'être un jour à la tête du pays. Certes il pouvait toujours entrer au Sénat, cependant, les intrigues et ronds-de-jambe politiques ne l'intéressaient pas, jamais il ne quitterait les forces armées. Les choses changeaient désormais sans lui et tout allait pour le mieux. Quel prétentieux il avait été de croire que le pays avait besoin de lui pour refaire surface.

Il s'était laissé éblouir par tous les lauriers dont on l'avait auréolé, mais sa gloire n'était finalement qu'éphémère et à présent qu'il avait perdu son piédestal, il se sentait aussi fragile qu'un enfant. Il tourna son regard sombre vers l'imposant bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter ; on lui donnait l'occasion de tout reconstruire, de redevenir celui qu'il était, pourquoi hésitait-il ? Parce qu'il avait peur de tout perdre à nouveau ? Sans doute. Là où il se cachait, rien n'avait réellement d'importance à ses yeux, sinon de savoir son pays et ses amis sains et saufs, il n'avait rien qu'il craignait de voir un jour disparaître. Seulement voilà, tout fuir ne lui apporterait sans doute qu'une difficile survie dans les froides montagnes du nord. Il était bien lâche à présent.

Et puis, les gamins étaient définitivement partis. Deux adolescents se retrouvaient coupés de leur monde parce qu'il n'avait pas su se sacrifier à leur place. Certes, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et pour eux c'était sans doute le plus important, mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient abandonné leur vie ici pour se jeter vers l'inconnu. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir à leur place. Il avait déjà tourné le dos à tout ce qu'il avait tandis qu'eux, ils auraient encore pu prétendre à un avenir en Amestris. Inutile pourtant de s'attarder sur ces considérations, ressasser ses regrets ne les ferait pas revenir. À présent, il devait penser à lui, à la proposition qu'on venait de lui faire.

Il leva les yeux vers les bâtiments en ruine parmi lesquels il ne se sentait plus le bienvenu. Il pouvait toujours retourner dans le nord, se fondre dans le paysage enneigé et n'être plus qu'un garde frontalier sans importance, cependant, il devait avouer qu'il répugnait à retourner à cette vie morne et insipide. Son intervention, si brève fut-elle, avait eu le mérite de lui redonner goût à plus d'action. Vivre enterré sous la neige en regardant les flocons tomber ne pouvait lui convenir. Certes, il avait voulu s'isoler, il en avait eu besoin, mais il ne pouvait nier que le contact humain lui manquait malgré tout. Il avait été touché de la visite de ses amis, à tel point qu'il aurait presque voulu les retenir, les garder plus longtemps avec lui. Il s'était lui-même exilé pour se punir d'avoir causé la disparition d'un adolescent trop jeune pour être mêlé à un conflit. C'était lui qui était allé le chercher, qui l'avait poussé à passer le concours et à s'engager. Il était responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé à ces deux gamins.

Bien sûr, à penser ainsi à ses anciens subordonnés, il ne put s'empêcher de soulever un tout autre problème. La rupture avait été brutale. Il était parti sans un mot, sans rien lui expliquer. Elle avait appris sa mutation en même temps que le reste de l'équipe, alors qu'il était déjà dans le train et s'éloignait d'eux. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de leur annoncer lui-même son départ. Elle aurait insisté pour le suivre et aurait mal accepté son refus, il n'aurait pas pu soutenir son regard déterminé et malheureux. Alors il était simplement parti. Elle avait pourtant paru soulagée de le voir revenir sur le champ de bataille, mais qu'allait-il lui dire à présent ? Il s'imaginait vivre cette scène afin de s'y préparer, sans jamais trouver les mots adéquats. La situation était trop délicate, il était impensable qu'elle lui pardonne si facilement.

Pourtant, s'il acceptait de réintégrer son poste, il n'envisageait pas de recruter une nouvelle équipe. Il espérait de tout cœur que ses subalternes, ses amis, accepteraient de le suivre à nouveau et qu'ensemble, ils pourraient apporter leur contribution à la reconstruction du pays. Seulement, pour cela, il avait besoin de son élément le plus fidèle. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait su résister. Sa convalescence avait créé autour d'eux une bulle de complicité qui s'était peu à peu transformée en une intimité troublante. Il avait suffi de quelques jours passés loin de l'armée pour qu'ils ne puissent plus refreiner leurs sentiments. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de la situation depuis bien longtemps déjà et avaient appris à les cacher, mais à vivre ainsi ensemble, ils en avaient laissé tomber leurs barrières.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire en se remémorant ces instants où ils s'étaient permis d'être heureux. Puis il était parti, comme s'il ne lui devait rien. Même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait occupé ses pensées durant son exil, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il fallait qu'il lui parle avant de reprendre ses fonctions. Bien sûr, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle accepterait sans mal de réintégrer sa place à ses côtés, mais il ne voulait pas seulement retrouver son froid et impassible bras droit, il voulait son amante. Il ne voyait pourtant pas comment aborder le sujet, il se sentait mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser, inutile donc d'envisager de lui rendre visite sur l'heure. Ce qui le perturbait sans doute le plus était qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender sa réaction. Elle maîtrisait toujours parfaitement bien sa colère et gardait généralement son sang-froid, mais elle était bien capable de l'accueillir une arme à la main.

Il avait trop de chose à penser. Il devait préparer son retour, faire face aux jaloux qui ne manqueraient pas de le discréditer. Il lui faudrait assumer d'avoir été rétrogradé et puni pour le meurtre de l'ancien président. On le connaissait à présent comme celui qui avait osé tuer le plus haut gradé, peu importait qu'il représentât un danger. Malgré tout, il en revenait toujours au même point : il aurait besoin de soutien pour se relever et garder la tête haute, pour s'imposer à nouveau et redevenir le grand alchimiste des flammes. Tout commencerait avec elle. Il lui devait bien cela, il aurait été mal venu de sa part d'aller d'abord trouver ses autres subordonnés. Il devait tout organiser avec elle, depuis sa décision de revenir.

Il s'assit un banc public pour mieux réfléchir à la situation : les choses ne se présentaient pas sous un jour favorable. Peut-être que les mots viendraient tout naturellement lorsqu'elle serait devant lui, il serait alors bien obligé de dire quelque chose. Elle ne dirait sans doute rien, elle attendrait qu'il parle, ce serait à lui d'amorcer la discussion. Elle pouvait rester des heures en silence à simplement attendre qu'il se décide à parler tandis que lui, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, finissait généralement par en oublier tous ses beaux discours. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser en premier lieu, lui expliquer les raisons de son départ si brutal ou bien lui annoncer la décision du Sénat. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait : elle lui avait souri, était-elle réellement heureuse de le revoir ? Il ne pourrait néanmoins pas tout arranger avec un de ses irrésistibles sourires charmeurs.

«Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Oui, je suis de retour à Central, on pourrait reconstituer la vieille équipe. Au fait, je t'aime toujours, tu veux un café ? »

Ridicule. Rien qu'à l'idée de lui déclarer de telles absurdités, Roy se mit à rire nerveusement, seul sur son banc. Quelle idée ! Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, soupirant d'agacement : il avait mieux à faire que se torturer avec ça. Il avait des fonctions à reprendre, son nom à blanchir et ses lauriers à replanter. Le voilà pourtant qui donnait la priorité à une question de sentiments. Tout cela parce qu'il voulait que ce soit elle qui le pousse vers le haut. Peut-être qu'il aurait les idées plus claires s'il commençait d'abord à réfléchir à son retour. Oui, mais, seul, il lui serait plus difficile de s'imposer. Il pouvait alors aller chercher ses amis. Oui, mais elle la première. Les coudes en appui sur les cuisses, il se massa doucement les tempes, son unique œil fermé, comme accablé par un poids trop lourd. Il laissa ses mains remonter jusqu'à sa chevelure où elles s'accrochèrent fermement aux mèches brunes.

« Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, murmura-t-il. »

S'il ne se voyait pas revenir sans elle à ses côtés, il ne l'imaginait pas non plus accepter docilement son retour. Il tournait désespérément en rond. Finalement, il aurait plus vite fait de retourner dans sa cabane sous la neige. Peut-être fallait-il laisser les choses se faire progressivement : obtenir son soutien dans un premier temps puis espérer pouvoir reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissée. D'un autre côté, il serait bien goujat d'exiger d'elle la même dévotion sans faille qu'elle lui avait toujours témoigné sans même lui présenter des excuses. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva la tête, qu'il s'aperçut enfin que quelqu'un s'était installé à côté de lui. Il se tourna alors vers l'importun pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu croiser dans l'instant.

Ils échangèrent un regard, mais pas un mot. Il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de sa présence, inutile de les lui demander. Tout le monde avait eu vent de son entretien avec le Sénat, si bien que Roy s'était même attendu à trouver des curieux à la sortie. Il ne s'était pas tellement éloigné du bâtiment, elle n'avait dû avoir aucun mal à le trouver.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

Depuis quand tu parles tout seul ? interrogea-t-elle en guise de réponse. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais comprit très bien qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Il gonfla ses joues comme pour prendre une grand bouffée d'air qu'il expira très lentement par la bouche. Comme attendu, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire tandis qu'elle gardait le silence, nullement ennuyée par la situation. Il retourna dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire : ses excuses, ses projets, rien ne lui paraissait convenir. Sa jambe commença à tressauter nerveusement, la panique le gagnant peu à peu. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait envisagé, ce fut Liza qui prit la parole et vint à son secours.

« Au fait, tu veux un café ? »


End file.
